


История одной дружбы

by t_nesmeyana



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Action, Angst, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_nesmeyana/pseuds/t_nesmeyana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бета: Halisa aka NaVi<br/>Описание: Это история Баки: его дружбы, предательства, выбора. Это история сержанта Джеймса Барнса: его жертвы, любви, ревности и смерти. Это история Зимнего солдата: его раскаяния, вины и прощения. Но вообще-то это просто история одной дружбы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	История одной дружбы

  
**Часть первая  
  
Баки   
  
15 лет**  


  
  
  
  
Баки понял заранее, зачем через весь школьный двор к нему бежал Коннор Макгрегор. Понял, но не спешил выйти навстречу, предпочитая докурить папиросу, чудом полученную у старшеклассников. Как раз две затяжки оставалось.   
– Баки! Баки! – у Коннора были такие смешные испуганные глаза, что Баки чуть не заржал. И руками он махал забавно. Как мельница. Баки решил запомнить этот образ, чтобы потом его как-нибудь повторить, передразнивая. Так, чтобы Стив не увидел, иначе прочтет лекцию. – Баки!   
Коннор наконец добежал, но сказать ничего не смог, задыхаясь. Ему понадобилось не меньше полминуты, чтобы оправиться.   
– Баки… там… Стив. Его бьют!   
Стива бьют. Ну конечно. Жаль, не с кем было спорить, иначе Баки бы разбогател. Может, хватило бы на вторую папиросу.   
– Где? – устало спросил он, втаптывая окурок в землю каблуком сапога.   
– У заднего входа! – Коннор снова выпучил свои бледно-голубые, будто водянистые глаза и ткнул тощим пальцем в нужную сторону. Баки кивнул и побежал.   
На заднем дворе уже собралась целая толпа народу. В принципе, можно было уже и не вмешиваться, Баки видел, как несколько девчонок побежали в школу за учителями. Три минуты, и драчунов разгонят. Не убьют же Стива за это время? Баки засомневался, но все же начал пробираться через толпу. Стива, впрочем, и не били, скорее издевались. Как раз те двое, что продали Баки папиросу. Если он влезет, курево придется доставать где-то в другом месте. Чертыхнувшись, Баки отпихнул с дороги какого-то малолетку, жадно глядящего, как Стива Роджерса валяют по земле, и шагнул в образовавшийся круг.   
Старшеклассники – Рой и Джекс – тут же замерли, глянули на него и скривились. Стив, ощутивший, что его больше не пинают, тоже обернулся. По его лицу проскользнули облегчение и досада одновременно.   
– О, защитничек пришел! – фыркнул Джекс и, подхватив с земли сумку Стива, перекинул ее Рою. – С тобой тоже в собачку поиграть? Или ты хочешь присоединиться? – Джекс прищурился, будто увидел в лице Баки что-то такое, что навело его на эту мысль.   
– Верните ему сумку и проваливайте, – спокойно сказал Баки, прямо глядя на Джекса. Нельзя было отводить взгляда, нельзя было смущаться и запинаться. Нельзя.   
– С чего бы это нам делать?   
– Сейчас тут будут учителя, а может, и директор. Хотите проблем?   
– А ты, Баки? – губы Джекса сложились в неприятную ухмылку, и он, поймав кинутую Роем сумку, бросил ее в Баки. Тот еле успел среагировать. – Выбирать друзей нужно внимательнее, – Джекс сплюнул на землю рядом со Стивом и сделал шаг в сторону Баки, подходя вплотную. – Советую на нас больше не рассчитывать.   
– Да уж обойдусь, – скривился Баки и стерпел, когда и Джекс, и Рой прошли мимо него, больно задев плечом. Толпа тут же начала расходиться, к пытавшемуся подняться Стиву никто даже не подошел, так что помогать ему подняться с земли тоже пришлось Баки. – Ты в порядке?   
– В полном, – ответил Стив и покачнулся. Баки его придержал и заодно быстро осмотрел на предмет повреждений. Крови нигде не было, даже нос и губы были целы, правда, одежда вся была в грязи, и, скорее всего, на ребрах будут прекрасные синяки – как понял Баки, в основном били по ним. Умные ребята, видимых следов не оставляют, а то, что под рубашкой, Стив никому показывать не будет – это все знают.   
– Отряхнись, сюда директор бежит, – посоветовал Баки, кивая на спешащих к ним учителей. – Что врать будешь?   
– Поскользнулся, упал, – пожал плечами Стив и, нацепив на лицо виноватую улыбочку, повернулся к директору. Баки за его спиной закатил глаза. В этом был весь Стив. Что и восхищало, и раздражало. Чаще раздражало. Хотя Баки имел некоторые бонусы с того, что вытаскивал Стива из разных передряг. Девчонки на героев так и липли. Вот последнее его увлечение – Дейзи – после каждой драки носилась вокруг него, обрабатывала незначительные царапины, если были, и неустанно повторяла, какой Баки храбрый, какой он хороший друг и вообще душка. Слушать это было приятно, а еще приятнее было щупать Дейзи за коленки и бедра. В другое время она бы не позволила, а вот после его героических драк хоть и уворачивалась, но не сильно рьяно, больше хихикала.   
Но случались и такие накладки, как с Джексом и Роем. Баки нечасто курил, и все же иногда хотелось, раз в неделю, не чаще. Однако даже одну папиросу пятнадцатилетнему пацану достать было нелегко. У Джекса же был старший брат, который снабжал его целыми пачками для себя и для продажи. Джекс, конечно, был не единственным таким умным продавцом в школе, но точно самым подходящим вариантом для подобных Баки. Он, по крайней мере, деньги просил, а не услугу. Становиться мальчиком на побегушках ради папирос Баки не собирался.   
Ладно, с куревом он после разберется, сейчас были заботы поважнее. Дейзи хотела сходить в кино, а денег у Баки не было совсем: все, что было, спустил на папиросу, будь она неладна. И что теперь делать, Баки не знал.   
– Эй, ты чего такой кислый? Побили-то вроде меня, – фыркнул Стив, легко толкая Баки в бок. Тот недоуменно моргнул и огляделся. Оказывается, Стив уже поговорил с директором и вернулся. Теперь можно было идти домой, уроки полчаса как закончились.   
– За что, кстати? – проигнорировав вопрос, поинтересовался Баки.   
– Джекс первым стал лезть, я просто попросил его отстать.   
– Представляю, как ты попросил. Промолчать не мог?   
– А зачем? – удивился Стив. И правда, зачем? Иногда Баки думал, что битым Стиву веселее живется. Другого объяснения Баки просто не находил. – Так чего киснешь?   
Баки пожал плечами и дернул головой в сторону, намекая, что пора бы уже двигаться к дому. Жили они в одном районе.   
– Дейзи вроде как в кино хотела, а денег у меня нет, – объяснил Баки через какое-то время. Стив удивился.   
– Тебе же мать давала в начале недели.   
Баки фыркнул, не ответив, но Стив и сам все понял.   
– Опять курил?   
– Слушай, я же не запрещаю тебе ввязываться в драки с предсказуемым исходом. У каждого свои привычки, – раздраженно заметил Баки. Он ненавидел, когда ему читали лекции. Особенно Стив. Да кто он такой вообще? Раздраженно сунув руки в карманы, Баки ускорил шаг, заставляя Стива почти бежать за собой.   
– Эй, да я ж ничего не сказал, просто спросил. Хочется тебе – кури, – примирительно сказал Стив. Баки кинул на его виноватое и растерянное лицо взгляд и чуть замедлился. – Хочешь, я тебе займу на кино?   
Предложение Баки развеселило.   
– У тебя-то деньги откуда? Ты все еще позавчера на карандаши спустил.   
– Мать даст. Скажу, что это я в кино иду.   
– Мне нужны деньги на два билета. Для меня и для Дейзи.   
– А я скажу, что с девушкой иду.   
Баки фыркнул, посмотрел на Стива, понял, что тот говорит предельно серьезно, и расхохотался.   
– И она тебе поверит?   
– Мама-то? Мама поверит, – уверенно сказал Стив, ничуть не обидевшись на смех, более того – сам улыбнулся, глядя на веселящегося Баки. Тот отвернулся, продолжая ухмыляться, и задумался. Стив и девушки были двумя понятиями абсолютно несовместимыми. Он боялся их, они недолюбливали его. Стив был не только совершенно непривлекательным внешне, но еще и страшным занудой. Баки на его фоне казался значительно более интересным вариантом. Чем он, собственно, частенько пользовался. Однако мама Стива действительно могла поверить, что у сына появилась девушка, ведь у него такое «большое доброе сердце». Баки скривился, во рту стало кисло. Наверное, стоило купить вместе с папиросой еще и жвачку.   
– Хорошо. Ты меня очень выручишь, приятель, – ответил Баки, поворачиваясь. Стив разулыбался так, будто это ему обещали одолжить денег. Фыркнув, Баки хлопнул его по спине, слегка не рассчитав силу, отчего Стив чуть не свалился на землю. И снова не мелькнуло ни тени обиды или возмущения на лице или в глазах. – Я зайду вечером.   
– Ага, – отозвался Стив и махнул рукой. У развилки, до которой они как раз дошли, им нужно было расходиться в разные стороны. Баки неохотно помахал в ответ, чувствуя себя придурком, и быстро направился к дому.   
Уходя в кино, Баки соврал матери, что идет со Стивом. Она всегда позволяла гулять подольше, если он так говорил. В Стиве мать души не чаяла, считала, что он положительно влияет на Баки, и, конечно, немного жалела. В доме Барнсов Стив всегда был желанным гостем. Иногда Баки даже думал, что мать его любит меньше. Глупость, разумеется, но он злился. Взрослые вообще Стива очень любили, отчасти потому, что тот с ними никогда не спорил, отчасти потому, что он в принципе был хорошим послушным мальчиком. Таким, каким Баки, например, точно не был. Когда отец один раз учуял на нем запах табака, то устроил ему такую трепку ремнем, что Баки потом неделю ровно сидеть не мог. А мать еще к Стиву побежала, уговаривала его вразумить друга и проследить за ним. С тех пор Баки при Стиве не то что не курил, даже не заикался об этом. Не потому что боялся доноса – тот этого бы не сделал – но просто даже от косых неодобрительных взглядов было так тошно, что ком в горле вставал. И все же пока Баки был со Стивом, родители ему как-то больше доверяли, поэтому в этот раз, как и во многие другие, ложь с языка слетела легко.   
Отчасти он даже не соврал, когда говорил, что идет к Стиву – перед свиданием к нему нужно было зайти за деньгами. В сам дом Баки заходить не стал, лишь набрал мелких камней и покидал их Стиву в окно. Тот выглянул через несколько секунд, поднял большие пальцы и закивал как болванчик, намекая, что Баки он увидел и сейчас спустится. Не прошло и минуты, как он был на улице.   
– О, да ты и правда как на свидание собрался, – хмыкнул Баки, оглядывая Стива с ног до головы. Тот был одет в пиджак с галстуком и светлые брюки, которые смотрелись немного мешковато. Как и большая часть его одежды. Однако эти были, кажется, слегка ушиты и сидели чуть лучше.   
Стив покраснел:   
– Мама заставила надеть.   
– Мама плохого не посоветует, – наставительным тоном процитировал родителей Баки, фыркнул и деловито потер ладони друг о друга. – Ладно, давай, а то я уже опаздываю.   
– Точно, – Стив залез во внутренний карман пиджака и достал несколько купюр. – Вот. Там мама на напитки еще положила.   
– Супер! Ты настоящий друг.   
Заметно повеселев, Баки выхватил из рук Стива деньги и сунул их в карман.   
– А ты сам где все это время будешь?   
– Погуляю. Когда фильм заканчивается? Мне нужно будет у тебя билеты забрать.   
– Через два часа подходи, – подумав секунду, ответил Баки. В общем-то теперь можно было и уходить. – Так, короче, мне пора.   
Улыбнувшись, Стив кивнул:   
– Удачи на свидании.   
– Она мне не понадобится, приятель, – Баки сделал несколько шагов назад. – Я просто включу все мое обаяние, – отвесив шутливый поклон, он развернулся и пошел к кинотеатру, оставляя Стива одного.   
 

  
***

  
  
  
– А училку из Айовы помните? Ту, что с чирлидершами приехала? Ни одна из ее девочек не была настолько горячей, как она. Говорят, наш тренер ее трахнул, – Джекс одобрительно цокнул языком и закатил глаза, видимо, представляя себя на месте своего футбольного тренера. Баки хмыкнул и, затянувшись, выпустил дым вверх. Ему училку представлять не хотелось, она была слишком фигуристой на его вкус. То ли дело Дейзи. Но Дейзи ему еще долго не даст, даже мечтать не следовало.   
– О, Баки-малыш тоже думает о сексе, – Джекс обнял Баки за шею, слегка придушив, а потом сжал свободной рукой его щеки так, что губы вытянулись в трубочку. Как у пятилетки. – Рой, посмотри, какая у него довольная рожа.   
– Иди в жопу, Джекс, – недовольно сказал Баки, пихая Джекса в живот локтем. Не сильно, но ощутимо, чтоб отпустил.   
– Осторожнее со словами, ты на испытательном сроке, – фыркнул тот, но руки от Баки убрал и даже хлопнул его по спине. Джекс сегодня был в хорошем расположении духа. Не удивительно, ради этого расположения Баки пришлось пожертвовать хорошим кожаным ремнем. Будет чудо, если мать не заметит его пропажи. – Кстати, где это твой друг Стиви? Почему ты с нами тусуешься, а не с ним?   
– Я ему не нянька. И зачем тебе? – напрягся Баки.   
– Да расслабься. Не буду я его бить. Может, я тоже хочу с ним подружиться?   
– Он не согласится.   
– Принципиальный, да? – фыркнул Джекс. – Хорошо, что ты не такой принципиальный, правда, Баки?   
Баки дернул плечом, не собираясь отвечать. Джекс был придурком, но придурком полезным. И дело было не в сигаретах. Только бы из-за них Баки к нему не полез. Джекс мог достать все, что угодно, разве что с алкоголем не связывался. Почти вся школа к нему ходила, даже некоторые учителя, Баки видел. Джекс был авторитетным парнем, враждовать с ним было не с руки.   
– Кстати, а вот и наш Стиви. Только вспомнили! – обрадовался Рой, глядя Баки за спину. Тот от неожиданности обжог пальцы и выронил папиросу.   
– Меня зовут Стивен, – прохладно поправил его Стив. – Баки?   
Баки обернулся, чувствуя себя так, будто это мать застала его за курением. Хотя Стива в данный момент, скорее всего, интересовала не его вредная привычка.   
– Ты что-то хотел? – как можно более равнодушно спросил Баки, глядя на удивленно приподнятые светлые брови Стива.   
– Хотел предупредить, что задержусь в библиотеке, домой можешь идти без меня.   
– Я понял, – кивнул Баки. – Что-то еще?   
– Нет.   
– Отлично, – Баки снова повернулся к Джексу и Рою, которые наблюдали за разговором с явным интересом.   
– Кажется, кто-то не очень доволен, что ты с нами тут болтаешь, а, Баки? – весело спросил Джекс, когда Стив ушел. Вот только в глазах у него не было смеха, только колкое ожидание. Он хотел знать, что ответит Баки.   
– Это не его дело, – сказал тот недовольно, невольно вспоминая взгляд, которым Стив наградил его и Джекса. Баки понятия не имел до сегодняшнего дня, что его приятель Стиви может так смотреть. Будто мокрицу рядом с мамиными розами увидел. От собственного сравнения стало противно. – Есть еще курить?   
– Мальчик пошел вразнос? – фыркнул Джекс, однако протянул Баки пачку папирос и кинул ему спички.   
– Я не мальчик.   
  
Баки вернулся в школу через двадцать минут, сам не понимая зачем. Уроков у него сегодня больше не было, а поговорить со Стивом можно было и позже. Да и стоило ли разговаривать? Баки же не был виноват, что у Стива с Джексом вышел конфликт. И все же в библиотеку он заглянул. Стива там не было. Пожав плечами, Баки направился было к выходу, но на полпути остановился. Было еще одно место, где Стив мог находиться. Чуть поколебавшись, Баки все же решил проверить. И угадал. Стив оказался на крыше, сидящим на полу у парапета. Год назад Баки стащил ключ от нее у завхоза и сделал дубль, который они со Стивом потом спрятали недалеко от входа. Посещение крыши было, наверное, единственным правонарушением, которое Стив себе позволял – уж слишком нравился ему вид оттуда.  
– Рисуешь? – спросил Баки, заметив в руках у Стива блокнот и карандаш.   
– Да нет. Так, балуюсь, – ответил тот, прикрыв рисунок, а потом и вовсе спрятав его в сумку. Он делал так, только когда злился. Баки недовольно поджал губы.   
– Тебе есть, что сказать? – спросил он, стараясь не закипать. Он ненавидел такие ситуации.   
– Нет. Просто… – Стив запнулся, слегка прикусил губу, а потом продолжил: – Просто не знал. Что ты дружишь с Майклом и Роем.   
– Майклом? – не понял Баки.   
– Джексом.   
Точно. Баки забывал, что Джекс – это фамилия. Так же, как большинство забывало, что на самом деле Баки зовут Джеймсом.   
– Это проблема?   
Баки вообще-то не считал, что он с Джексом и Роем дружит, однако он не собирался объяснять Стиву мотивы своего общения с этими двумя.   
– Нет, но… если бы ты сказал раньше, то я бы промолчал тогда. Ну, на прошлой неделе.   
Баки кивнул. Он знал, Стив бы промолчал, наступил бы на горло своим принципам. Ради него, Баки.   
Вот только такие жертвы Баки не были нужны. Он мог использовать Стива и свою дружбу с ним, но ломать его Баки не собирался.   
– Тебе вообще не стоило вмешиваться, – добавил Стив после секундного молчания.   
– Я вмешался, потому что они были неправы, и они это поняли.   
– Поэтому на Джексе твой ремень?   
Баки замер, не зная, что сказать. Чертовы художники с их чертовой внимательностью.   
– Поступай, как знаешь, Стив. К тому же ты все равно всегда так делаешь, – облизав губы, ответил Баки.   
Стив кивнул, не став спорить, и поднялся на ноги.   
– Пойдем домой.   
Баки ничего другого не оставалось, как согласиться.   
  
 

  
**16 лет**  


  
  
  
  
Стив, пытающийся запихнуть в себя третий кусок пирога, выглядел довольно забавно. Его лицо уже начало приобретать немного зеленоватый оттенок, который, кроме всего прочего, говорил о том, что Стива пора было спасать, но Баки, признаться, давно так не веселился, поэтому сидел молча и наблюдал. Стив страдал, миссис Барнс умилялась, глядя, как тот поедает ее шедевр кулинарного искусства – пирог с рыбой. Баки от него открестился, заявив, что пирог пекли для Стива, поэтому он и должен его съесть. Стив смутился, но от еды отказываться не стал. Он вообще не мог отказать миссис Барнс ни в чем то ли из врожденной вежливости, то ли из симпатии, то ли из благодарности за то, что она позволяла ему иногда ночевать у них. Как, например, сегодня. У родителей Стива одновременно выпало по ночной смене, поэтому они попросили миссис Барнс приютить сына на выходные. Та, конечно же, сразу согласилась, а у Баки, собственно, никто ничего не спрашивал. Впрочем, он и не собирался возражать – Стив был хорошим соседом, любил чистоту и порядок, поэтому разбросанные рубашки Баки как по волшебству оказывались в шкафу, смятые бумажки – в мусорке, а грязные носки – в стирке. Притом что Баки никогда не просил за собой убирать, Стив просто ненавязчиво приводил его комнату в порядок. Однажды Стив ему даже сапоги почистил, и Баки это так развеселило, что он превратил эту историю во что-то типа их внутренней шутки.   
«Эй, Стив, мама приглашает тебя переночевать у нас, бьюсь об заклад, ей снова не нравится, как выглядят мои сапоги».   
Баки не был идиотом и понимал, как это звучало для человека со стороны, поэтому при посторонних такого не говорил. Особенно при Джексе. С того раза, почти год назад, тот Стива не трогал, даже словесно не задирал, но одних его взглядов хватало, чтобы понять – Стива он не любил. Баки не очень понимал почему. Стив не мог представлять угрозы для такого, как Джекс. Стив вообще ни для кого не мог представлять угрозы, но Джекс напрягался каждый раз, как видел его. Иногда Баки думал о том, что просто не замечает в старом друге детства что-то, что замечают в нем другие.   
– Ты наелся, милый? Может, хочешь чего-то еще? – спросила миссис Барнс у Стива, отвлекая Баки от раздумий.   
– Нет, мэм, – Стив вскочил со стула так быстро, что его зашатало. Баки фыркнул и тоже поднялся на ноги. – Большое спасибо, я сыт.   
– Тогда идите наверх, а я пока помою посуду.   
Стив замер. Он явно хотел предложить помощь, но после настолько обильного ужина запах еды был ему, скорее всего, противен. Баки закатил глаза и схватил Стива за руку.   
– Пойдем. Мама сама справится.   
В кое-то веки Стив не стал возражать и позволил себя увести.   
В своей комнате Баки с размаху упал на кровать и, потянувшись, включил радиоприемник. Тот чуть слышно зашипел, а потом стал тихо рассказывать о невероятных приключениях какого-то парня на Диком Западе. Баки эта передача нравилась, он сделал погромче и жестом пригласил Стива лечь с ним. Тот не стал отказываться, расположился рядом и закрыл глаза. Так он лучше воспринимал то, что говорил диктор. Какое-то время Баки и Стив лежали молча, слушая историю о Диком Западе и отчаянном рейнджере, но прошло полчаса, и она закончилась, диктор попрощался, из динамиков донеслась тихая музыка, которая всегда играла после передачи. Баки выключил радио и перевел взгляд на Стива. Тот так и не открыл глаза. Убаюканный ровным голосом, он уснул. От нечего делать Баки перекатился на бок и стал рассматривать Стива. Вот таким вот, расслабленным и спящим, тот казался почти симпатичным. В отличие от многих одноклассников Баки Стива миновали юношеские прыщи. И противного пушка под носом и на подбородке еще не было. У Стива была светлая гладкая кожа, любая девчонка бы позавидовала. А еще у него были хорошие волосы. Светлые и прямые. У Баки вот кучерявились, он это ненавидел, поэтому стригся коротко. Так что Стив мог бы иметь успех у девчонок… если бы не фигура. Он остановился в росте лет в тринадцать. Просто перестал расти. И на фоне быстро вытягивающихся сверстников это было очень заметно. Его тут же стали дразнить, издеваться, и любой другой на его месте старался бы стать как можно незаметнее. Любой, но не Стив. Он не пропускал мимо ушей ни одного оскорбления, отвечал, дерзил, лез в драку, получал по лицу, падал, вставал и снова кидался в бой. Стив был храбрым и безрассудным. И добрым. При всем своем двояком к Стиву отношении, Баки не мог этого не признавать. Да что говорить! Стив был идеальным с точки зрения моральных качеств, и Баки часто именно это и бесило больше всего. Иногда он спрашивал себя, что не будь они друзьями детства, встал бы он хоть раз на защиту Стива или был бы тем, от кого нужно было защищать? Каждый раз Баки не мог однозначно ответить на этот вопрос даже самому себе.   
Увлекшись своими мыслями, Баки не сразу заметил, что Стив проснулся и открыл глаза.   
– Баки, – позвал он, улыбаясь. – Я уснул?   
– Спал, как сурок. И даже похрапывал.   
– Неправда!   
– Чистая. Когда это я врал? – ухмыльнулся Баки и тут же сменил тему, не давая ответить. – Слушай, у меня к тебе будет просьба.   
– Какая? – не переставая улыбаться, спросил Стив.   
– Прикроешь меня? Дейзи позвала на свидание, но мама меня сегодня точно никуда не отпустит.   
«У тебя же друг ночует, неужели не хочешь пообщаться с ним?». Баки это уже проходил, спасибо.   
Улыбка Стива медленно увяла.   
– Конечно, нет проблем. Сделаю все возможное.   
– Супер! Ты меня очень выручишь, – обрадовался Баки. – Она ведь сама меня позвала, представляешь? Раньше такого не было. Вечер точно будет особенным. Вернусь, скорее всего, поздно, поэтому, ложась спать, не закрывай окно, мне ведь как-то придется возвращаться.   
Подмигнув Стиву, Баки лег на спину и заложил руки под голову.   
– Это точно будет особенный вечер, – повторил он. Стив ничего не ответил.   
 

  
***

  
  
  
Баки ненавидел, когда мать на него злилась. С отцом было проще, он ругался, мог ремнем всыпать, но отходил быстро. Пара часов, и они снова лучшие друзья. Мать Баки же злилась долго, иногда по несколько дней, а потом еще припоминала про проступок в будущем. Лучше бы ругалась или кричала. Все было лучше, чем это спокойное, почти брезгливое:   
– Я разочарована в тебе, Джеймс.   
Как будто Баки сам этого не видел. Стив был бы ей лучшим сыном.   
Эти слова вертелись на кончике языка, жглись, но так и не сорвались с губ. Не время было вспоминать Стива. Он лежал в больнице с пневмонией. И это была его, Баки, вина. Возвращаясь со встречи с девушкой, он забыл закрыть окно, а Стив спал на раскладушке как раз рядом. На Баки-то это никак не отразилось: он был здоров как бык и лежал значительно дальше от окна. А у Стива список болезней был длиннее, чем список школьных предметов, ему не нужно было много, чтобы заболеть. Перед собой у Баки было оправдание – он был расстроен. Дейзи действительно устроила ему особенный вечер, она его бросила. Сказала, что он излишне зациклен на себе, не уделяет ей достаточного внимания, а еще ей не нравится его дружба с Джексом и Роем.   
«Ты же дружишь со Стивом Роджерсом. Неужели тебе этого недостаточно?».   
Баки сообщил, что это не ее дело, и на этом разговор закончился. Потом он долго ходил по улицам, пытаясь успокоиться.   
А затем вернулся домой и забыл закрыть окно.   
После пришлось еще объяснять, зачем Баки вообще открывал его, ведь на улице была ранняя весна – не очень подходящее время для проветривания. Растерявшись, он не смог придумать ничего внятного и сказал правду. Вот тогда-то он и услышал это дурацкое «Я разочарована в тебе, Джеймс». Теперь Баки ждали месяц домашнего ареста и холодная война с родителями.   
В школе тоже было несладко. Новость об его расставании с Дейзи быстро всех облетела – девчонки любили о таком болтать. Баки приходилось терпеть шуточки одноклассников и подколки Джекса и Роя. Почему-то именно в этот момент чувствовалась острая нехватка Стива. Не то чтобы среди приятелей Баки не находились те, кто ему сочувствовал, но Стив умел делать это как-то по-особенному. Так, что действительно становилось легче. Но прошло только два дня, и к Стиву пускали только родителей.   
Прошло три дня, и учителя решили сводить школьников в парк развлечений. Одна из одноклассниц шепнула Баки, что Дейзи отпросилась у родителей, поэтому точно будет. Баки сначала заявил, что ему это неинтересно, но девчонка все тем же загадочным шепотом сказала, мол, Дейзи не так уж и категорична по поводу расставания с ним, она просто хочет видеть, что небезразлична Баки. Действительно ли это было так или подружка Дейзи решила пошутить, Баки не знал, но поговорить с Дейзи стоило. Вот только как выбраться из дома ради посещения парка, он понятия не имел. Теперь его окно было наглухо закрыто, без инструментов не вскроешь. Ответ на этот вопрос ждал дома.   
– Заходила миссис Роджерс, сказала, что Стиву стало лучше и ты можешь завтра его навестить, – сухо сказала Баки мама, когда он зашел на кухню. – Я бы тебя не пустила ни за что, но друг ждет тебя, так что можешь сходить. Я соберу кое-что для него – отнесешь.   
Баки кивнул и сел за стол, когда мама поставила перед ним тарелку с супом.   
Всеобщий сбор в парк был назначен на пять. Тот находился далеко от больницы: на автобусе ехать минут сорок. Баки успеет к Стиву, только если пробудет в парке полчаса. На самом деле ему большего и не нужно было. Он собирался только поговорить с Дейзи. В школе на них постоянно пялились, а вот в парке легко было затеряться среди толпы. Это был идеальный момент. И даже если разговор затянется и к Стиву Баки не успеет, то ничего страшного, навестит потом. Если мама отпустит.   
И все-таки Баки сомневался. Даже на следующий день, в школе, глядя на Дейзи, он вспоминал слова матери о том, что Стив ждет его. Баки знал, что виноват перед ним и посещение больницы – самое малое, что он мог сделать, но с Дейзи он встречался восемь месяцев и не мог так просто позволить их отношениям развалиться.   
– Девчонки – это словно существа с другой планеты. Иной раз ты даешь им все, что у тебя есть, а они воротят нос и говорят тебе, что ты придурок, а потом ты игнорируешь их, а они ходят за тобой хвостом, выпрашивая внимание, – философски заявил Джекс на большой перемене, когда вместе с Баки и Роем курил за школой. То есть курили Джекс и Рой, а Баки просто стоял рядом, не желая находиться в одном классе с Дейзи и ее говорливыми подружками. Ему просто надоели те взгляды, которые они на него бросали. – Так что советую тебе просто забыть о ней на какое-то время, уверен, что потом она сама к тебе прибежит и будет умолять принять ее обратно.   
Баки фыркнул и ничего не ответил. Вот что-что, а больше всего он ненавидел ждать и бездействовать. Это было сродни пытки. Он уже решил – сегодня или никогда.   
Дома, правда, пришлось вытерпеть несколько неприятных минут, пока мать собирала для Стива гостинец. Баки хоть и думал о том, что сможет успеть в больницу, на самом деле не особо в это верил. Но Стив бы понял его, в этом Баки не сомневался, поэтому не собирался больше рефлексировать по этому поводу.   
К сбору Баки немного опоздал. Сначала мама замучила наставлениями, потом автобус долго не шел, а потом еще и тащился со скоростью улитки. Когда Баки подбежал ко входу в парк, все уже собрались. Пришло человек пятнадцать, включая учителя химии мистера Стоуна, и среди них были также Дейзи и Аманда – та самая подружка, с которой Баки говорил накануне. Они о чем-то переговаривались, смеясь, но когда увидели подходящего к одноклассникам Баки, резко замолчали. Но ненадолго.   
– Не ожидала, что ты будешь, – хитро прищурившись, протянула Аманда. Дейзи рядом фыркнула, но вид у нее был растерянный. Из чего Баки сделал вывод, что если Аманда и решила подшутить над ним, по крайней мере Дейзи об этом не знала. – А чего это ты с сумкой? Подарок для кого-то приготовил?   
Кинув на Аманду рассерженный взгляд, Дейзи покраснела и с преувеличенным вниманием стала рассматривать свои руки. Баки молчал, не зная, что ответить. Купить что-то для Дейзи он не догадался. Впрочем, мать положила для Стива какие-то фрукты, которыми можно было угостить девчонок, но Баки почему-то подумал, что это как-то… неправильно. Так что вопрос Баки просто проигнорировал и задал свой, обращаясь только к Дейзи:   
– Может, поговорим?   
Дейзи вскинула на него свои ярко-голубые глаза и пожала плечами:   
– А стоит?   
– Я ради этого и пришел, – решил признаться Баки. Ведь именно этого Дейзи от него и ждала, не так ли? Она хотела знать, что небезразлична ему.   
– Ради меня?   
– Но не ради каруселек же.   
Аманда хихикнула. Кажется, ее разговор чрезвычайно забавлял. Баки почувствовал себя шутом. Его вдруг посетила мысль, что лучше бы он пошел к Стиву. Тот никогда не заставлял бегать за собой, никогда ничего от Баки не требовал. В отличие от Дейзи или Джекса. Между этими двумя было значительно больше общего, чем той же Дейзи хотелось бы. Хотя говорить об этом вслух Баки не собирался.   
– Хорошо, поговорим, – через несколько секунд раздумий ответила Дейзи, а потом добавила: – Только не сейчас. После. Найдешь меня.   
Развернувшись, она первой пошла за преподавателем в парк, а Аманда, бросив напоследок торжествующий взгляд в сторону Баки, поспешила следом.   
– Мистер Барнс, вы идете? – раздраженно поинтересовался мистер Стоун, заметив, что Баки так и стоит на одном месте, вцепившись в злосчастную сумку.   
– Я догоню, – ответил тот.   
– Вы либо идете, либо нет.   
Поджав губы, Баки посмотрел в спину почти скрывшейся в толпе Дейзи.   
Найдешь меня.   
Да какого черта?   
– Простите, у меня есть дела.   
Мистер Стоун, пожав плечами, развернулся и пошел к ждущим его ученикам. А Баки, чуть помедлив, направился на автобусную остановку. Возможно, после он успеет вернуться сюда до ухода Дейзи. Или не успеет. Но тогда и черт с ним.   
  
В больничной палате Стив был один, хотя кроватей было три. Он лежал на той, что была посредине, подальше от окна и от двери. Сначала Баки подумал, что Стив спит: он был неподвижен, а лицо его было отвернуто в сторону. Однако через минуту наблюдений стало понятно, что нет, Стив не спал, просто смотрел на улицу, следя за голубями, сидящими на балконном парапете. Иногда его скручивал кашель, сухой и страшный. Стива всего трясло, и он отворачивался еще сильнее, стараясь заглушить звуки подушкой. Никогда раньше Баки не испытывал столько стыда, как в эту секунду. До этого времени он даже не осознавал, какой нанес вред, но сейчас последствия его поступка предстали перед ним во всей красе. Каким бы хреновым другом Баки Стиву ни был, этого он не хотел.   
Однако показывать жалость и сожаление было нельзя, Стив явно ждал не этого. Так что Баки тряхнул головой, прогоняя неприятные мысли, отлип от косяка, к которому успел прислониться, и шагнул в палату.   
– Знаешь, я решил, что больше не буду относиться к девчонкам серьезно, – сказал он, привлекая к себе внимание.   
– Баки, – удивленно выдохнул Стив, поворачиваясь. Лицо его засветилось улыбкой. – И почему же?   
– От них одни беды.   
Баки плюхнулся на табурет рядом с кроватью Стива и взгромоздил сумку с гостинцами на тумбочку.   
– С этого дня они увидят другого Баки, который ни к кому не привязывается и играючи разбивает сердца.   
– Но ты не такой, – возразил Стив, глядя Баки в глаза. Тот моргнул растерянно и фыркнул: – Как знать. Ладно, закрыли тему. Хочешь, я расскажу тебе, что случилось дальше с тем парнем на Диком Западе?   
– Хочу.   
Стив с помощью дрожащих от слабости рук приподнялся на подушках, усаживаясь так, чтобы удобнее было смотреть на Баки. Тот кивнул и начал рассказывать.   
  
 

  
**17 лет**  


  
  
  
Ее звали Виолетт. У нее были то ли аргентинские, то ли мексиканские корни, правда, на латиноамериканку она совсем не походила. В ней было метр пятьдесят роста, у нее были большие карие глаза, светлая кожа и пышные кудрявые волосы каштанового цвета.   
Баки невзлюбил ее с первого взгляда.   
Виолетт перешла к ним в старших классах, и ее сразу стало как-то очень много. Она посещала большую часть факультативов, участвовала во всех школьных мероприятиях и часами просиживала в библиотеке. От ее идеальности у Баки сводило скулы.   
А еще ей нравился Стив. Стив. Малыш Стиви, от которого шарахались все девчонки Бруклина. Виолетт заявила об этом через неделю после того, как ее перевели к ним в класс. На большой перемене кто-то из одноклассников начал шутить на тему ее роста и того, как сильно они со Стивом подходят друг другу. Стив, естественно, не смог смолчать, попросил весельчака заткнуться и проявить уважение к девушке. Баки до сих пор помнил, какой взгляд в этот момент на Стива бросила Виолетт. Она была удивлена, и, кажется, ей понравилось, что Стив за нее заступился. А после она сказала:   
– Такие симпатичные парни, как Стив, таким, как я, обычно не достаются.   
Все сначала решили, что это шутка, но почти сразу стало ясно, что Виолетт была предельно серьезна. Стив, услышав это, покраснел так, что Баки испугался, как бы он не самовоспламенился. Пришлось уводить его из класса, потому что Стив готов уже был сказать какую-нибудь глупость – Баки видел. Стив совсем не умел общаться с девушками.   
– А она дерзкая штучка, а, Стив? – хмыкнул тогда Баки.   
– Не называй ее штучкой, – попросил Стив.   
В этот момент Баки понял, что Виолетт ему совсем не нравится.   
  
– Я чего-то не соображу… два в степени три плюс икс равен ноль целых четыре десятых, умноженное на… Стив, скажи, ты хоть что-то понимаешь? Как из этого получилось это, и причем тут логарифм? – спросил Баки, издав стон отчаяния. Он мучился с двумя задачами почти час и уже порядком подустал. Тем более с первого этажа стали доноситься приятные запахи готовящегося обеда, и в животе начало подводить от голода.   
– Баки, ты же знаешь, у меня плохо с математикой, – не отрываясь от учебника, ответил Стив. – Я гуманитарий. Спроси меня о Гражданской войне между севером и югом, я расскажу тебе все, вплоть до того, какого цвета трусы были на генерале Джонстоне в Семи Соснах и что ели на завтрак конфедераты. А с логарифмами не ко мне.   
– И что же они ели?   
– Почти ничего. Баки, не отвлекайся. Или не отвлекай меня.   
– Не могу больше, – Баки с долей облегчения от принятого решения отодвинул от себя тетрадь и с наслаждением потянулся, чувствуя, как начинают ныть затекшие мышцы. – Что мы все учимся да учимся. Надо нам с тобой заняться своей личной жизнью.   
– Виолетт пригласила меня на свидание.   
Баки, который в этот момент стал покачиваться на стуле, чуть не грохнулся спиной на пол – еле успел уцепиться кончиками пальцев о стол.   
– Что? Когда? И ты мне не сказал?   
– Это было только вчера, и я еще ничего не решил, – пожал плечами Стив. Баки издал звук, который должен был быть смешком, но получилось что-то невнятное: то ли пораженное, то ли возмущенное. Он вообще не понял, что чувствовал по поводу возможного свидания Стива. Шок, недоверие, веселье. И что-то еще, какую-то непонятную злость, из-за которой на язык запросились едкие, резкие слова. Может, дело было в том, что Виолетт Баки не нравилась.   
– Ну поздравляю. А почему ты еще ничего не решил? Она тебе не нравится? – Баки скривил губы и приподнял брови, словно удивлялся одной только мысли об этом.   
– Я совсем не знаю, что делать на свидании, – вздохнул Стив, откладывая книжку, которую читал. Он уже понял, что Баки после такой новости не даст ему заниматься.   
Стив был растерян – это было видно – и, возможно, даже немного испуган. Баки подумал вдруг, что его-то девчонки сами на первое свидания не звали. Намекали, кокетничали, выпрашивая приглашение, но чтобы самим назначить встречу – никогда. Баки не завидовал. Конечно нет. Просто Виолетт ему не нравилась, в этом все дело. С ней он бы гулять не пошел, даже если бы она перед ним на коленях постояла, умоляя. Хотя все равно что-то царапнуло в груди. Что-то неприятное.   
– Так, предлагаю пообедать – есть хочу, умираю, – а потом профессор Барнс даст тебе пару уроков обращения с женщинами, – ухмыльнулся Баки и замер, заметив, как робко, смущенно и благодарно Стив улыбнулся ему в ответ.   
На самом деле Баки не очень понимал, как кого-то вообще можно было научить общаться. У него самого это получалось естественно, как дышать. И дело было даже не во внешности, Баки не был первым красавцем на районе, он просто был уверен в себе. Стив же уверен не был.   
– Самое главное ты уже сделал, ты ей понравился, – хмыкнул Баки, оглядывая Стива, сидящего на полу напротив него. Поев маминой стряпни, он немного подобрел и расслабился, забив на свербящее чувство в груди. – Теперь нужно не испортить впечатления. Первое – внешний вид. Ты должен выглядеть аккуратно и хорошо, но не так, будто ты очень-очень стараешься. Тут главное не переборщить. Она не должна решить, что кроме нее у тебя нет вариантов.   
– А если это так? – хмыкнул Стив.   
– Тогда тем более не должна. Во-первых, это не круто, во-вторых, она может подумать, что ты идешь с ней на свидание только потому, что больше не с кем. Это неприятно.   
– Это же неправда.   
Баки пожал плечами:   
– Попробуй объясни это девушке. Второе – разговоры. Никакого занудства. Знания о военной тактике и трусах Джонстона лучше оставь при себе.   
– О чем же тогда говорить?   
– Ты же художник, поговори об искусстве. О школе, расскажи что-нибудь смешное. Не знаю, – Баки нахмурился. Он попытался вспомнить, о чем сам говорил с девушками на свиданиях, но в голову, как назло, ничего не шло. – Ты только начни разговор, а дальше будет легче.   
– Ты думаешь? – Стив вздохнул. – Мне больше подошла бы девушка, с которой можно было бы поговорить о чем угодно: и о тактике, и об искусстве, и о… обо всем! Вот как с тобой!   
– Так не бывает. Где ты видел девушку, которая хоть что-то знает о войне? А я для тебя слишком мужественен. Ладно, дальше. Куда ты ее поведешь?   
– Э-э-э, погулять?   
– Не, не советую идти гулять на первом свидании. Лучше кино. Или выставка. Тогда можно делиться впечатлениями и время быстрее пройдет. Да и девушка не заскучает.   
– Считаешь, со мной скучно?   
Баки замер, обдумывая вопрос. Считал ли он, что со Стивом скучно? Вообще-то нет, не считал. Ему, по крайней мере, не было. Стив был занудой, конечно, но Баки с детства к этому привык. Но в том и было дело, они знали друг друга давно; как Стива видели другие люди, Баки не знал.   
– С чужими людьми ты иногда бываешь слишком напряжен и молчалив, – выкрутился он.   
– Хорошо, разговоры, я помню. Никакой истории и военных тактик. Кино, искусство.   
– Молодец. Дальше. Поцелуи.   
– Что? – Стив недоуменно моргнул и вот сейчас, кажется, по-настоящему испугался. – Какие еще?.. Это же всего первое свидание!   
Баки рассмеялся, увидев в глазах напротив священный ужас. У него самого первый поцелуй был ужасным. Конечно, он этого никому не сказал и тому же Стиву описал его как что-то прекрасное и запоминающееся. В одном не соврал – поцелуй запомнился, въелся в память, наверное, на всю жизнь. Баки потом даже кошмары снились, будто девушка его целует, а потом отстраняется, и в ее рту копошатся черви. Вспомнив об этом, Баки передернул плечами.   
– Обсудить это все равно стоит. Эта твоя Виолетт, – Баки подавил в себе желание скривиться, – очень активная девушка, на свидание вон тебя сама пригласила, мало ли чего можно от нее ждать. Может, она из тех, кто не любит тянуть.   
– А если я не захочу?   
– Не знаю, девчонки непредсказуемы. Она либо поймет, либо видеть тебя не захочет.   
Стив обреченно вздохнул и кивнул:   
– Хорошо, давай… хммм… обсудим. Но разве этому можно научить словами?   
– А ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя поцеловал? – Баки хитро прищурился и склонил голову набок. Стив тут же покраснел, вспыхнул как спичка и яростно замотал головой.   
– Я не это имел в виду!   
– Тогда давай попробуем словами.   
Словами было сложно, но Баки старался. Расслабь губы, никаких слюней, языком ей в глотку сразу не лезь. Стив слушал и краснел с каждой секундой, казалось, все больше. Баки стало интересно, до какой степени смущения он сможет его довести. Даже придвинулся поближе, чуть ли не касаясь. И не говорил уже – шептал, чувствуя, что и сам залился краской.   
– Держи девушку бережно, но крепко. Вот так, – увлекшись, Баки положил руку Стиву на пояс. Талия у того был тонкая, точь-в-точь как у девушки, а кожа горячая, это чувствовалось даже сквозь рубашку. – Не напирай, но и инициативу не передавай. Будь увереннее. Сделай вид, будто знаешь, что делаешь.   
– Но я не знаю, – тихо и жалобно ответил Стив. Он был так смущен, что у него даже слезы на глазах выступили. Баки улыбнулся, глядя на это, а потом, решившись, попросил:   
– Закрой глаза и не дергайся.   
Стив даже не понял зачем, но подчинился. И тогда Баки его поцеловал. На самом деле он просто хотел показать, что в поцелуях нет ничего сложного или страшного – любой дурак справится. Но это оказалось все же интимнее, чем он ожидал. И отступать стало поздно. Поэтому Баки положил Стиву руку на затылок и прижался своими губами к его сильнее, сминая так, как не делает ни одна девочка, даже самая активная. И Стив неожиданно смело ответил, копируя каждое движение, быстро учась. Баки не собирался заходить далеко, пусть глубоким поцелуям Стива учит Виолетт, так что он вскоре отстранился, напоследок коснувшись еще раз губ Стива – влажных, горячих, раскрасневшихся. У него самого, наверное, были не лучше.   
Стив распахнул глаза в ту же секунду, как Баки его отпустил. Он почему-то был бледен, вся краска ушла с лица, глаза его были большие, немного испуганные, немного осоловевшие. Моргнув раз, другой, он вдруг вскочил на ноги и, пролепетав что-то о том, что ему нужно отойти, побежал в ванную.   
Баки, вздохнув, упал спиной на пол. Он был немного взбудоражен, возбужден и думал о том, что ему пора завести себе девушку. Эрика из класса помладше была ничего, а еще она уже давно смотрела на него заинтересовано и смущенно. Можно было попробовать. А о сегодняшнем новом опыте лучше было никому не рассказывать.   
Но сохранить в памяти стоило непременно.   
 

  
***

  
  
  
Приглашение девушки на свидание давно не было для Баки проблемой, ему не нужно было к этому морально готовиться или придумывать речь, поэтому с Эрикой он решил поговорить в понедельник. Правда, Баки не знал ее расписания и смог выяснить его только к третьему уроку. У Эрики это была физкультура. У девочек она проходила отдельно, и занимались они вместе с классом постарше. Баки наудачу спустился к женским раздевалкам, но у дверей Эрики не было, а внутрь заходить было неприлично. Поэтому, поймав какого-то мелкого парня из класса Эрики, крутившегося поблизости (за девчонками, что ли, подсматривал?), Баки строго спросил:   
– Эрика внутри?   
– Эрика на два урока домой ушла, – отрапортовал мелкий. Как его звать, Баки не знал. – У нее ме-е-есячные.   
– А ну! – Баки отвесил парню затрещину. – Такая информация должна оставаться среди девушек.   
– Пфф. Ты такой же зануда, как твой приятель Стиви.   
– Но я не Стиви, я и навалять могу.   
Парень еще раз фыркнул, но связываться с Баки не стал и спешно ретировался. Баки тоже тут особо делать было уже нечего, но он решил выйти на улицу и посмотреть, как девчонки разминаются на футбольном поле. Он, как и любой другой парень, любил смотреть на девушек, особенно когда они красиво двигались. Ради такого можно было и на урок опоздать. Да и расположение Баки выбрал удачное: как раз рядом с тем местом, где девчонки делали различные упражнения перед пробежкой. Вот только его самого видно не было – он стоял под трибунами, и тень, которую те отбрасывали, закрывала его полностью. Однако долго наслаждаться зрелищем ему не дали. Кто-то – кажется, это были две девушки – залезли на трибуны прямо над Баки, чтобы поговорить. Он хотел уже было сменить месторасположение, но услышал знакомое имя и замер:   
– Роджерс? Ты серьезно? Да он же страшненький! – произнес высокий женский голос. Мегги – узнал Баки одноклассницу.   
– Он не страшненький, вполне симпатичный. Да и не это главное. Он добрый и умный, – ответила Мегги другая девушка. Виолетт. – И храбрый. Никогда не отступает.   
– Его друг Баки тоже храбрый и умный. А еще значительно симпатичнее. Почему бы тебе с ним не погулять?   
Баки тихо хмыкнул, приподняв брови. Настроение у него резко улучшилось.   
– Я лучше мухоморов наемся, чем с ним на свидание пойду, – отрезала Виолетт, заставив Баки округлить глаза. – Он же мутный. И Стиву он совсем не друг, как вы не видите?   
– А ты, значит, видишь? – оскорбилась Мегги.   
– Я просто на Стива внимание обращаю, вы же все только на Баки и пялитесь, будто он принц английский. А если бы ты внимательнее посмотрела, то увидела бы, что Баки ваш и дружить-то не умеет, только людьми пользуется. И Стивом, и девушками, с которыми встречается.   
– Ты просто злишься, потому что он на тебя не смотрит. Ты ему не нравишься.   
– Да мне плевать, – фыркнула Виолетт. – Я если со Стивом буду встречаться, то сделаю все, чтобы показать ему, какой на самом деле этот его Баки. Уверена, мне даже сил никаких не придется прикладывать. Баки сам портит все, к чему прикасается.   
– Ты тут только месяц учишься, а уже думаешь, что все знаешь? – разозлилась Мегги.   
– Может, и не все. Но я таких людей, как Баки, насквозь вижу, доводилось общаться. А вот Стив уникален. Поэтому я с ним на свидание и пойду, – Виолетт встала, намереваясь уйти.   
– Так он же еще не согласился даже!   
– Согласился. Прямо перед уроками подошел. Так что сегодня мы с ним идем в кино, – с этими словами Виолетт отправилась на пробежку, а Мегги, помедлив, пошла за ней. Бледный же от злости Баки остался стоять под трибунами.   
Такого он о себе никогда не слышал. Не то чтобы его все любили, но большинство все-таки считало его хорошим парнем. Он был отличным спортсменом, неплохо учился (не без помощи Стива), на рожон не лез, к девчонкам относился с уважением. Даже с Дейзи в итоге получилось остаться друзьями, хотя с ней у него был, наверное, самый болезненный и долгий разрыв. И тут появляется какая-то Виолетт, которая, оказывается, видит его насквозь. Баки фыркнул и, развернувшись, отправился к школе. Он и так опоздал уже минут на семь, как бы пропуск не поставили.   
Пока Баки дошел до класса, он немного успокоился. Зайдя в класс, даже улыбнулся учителю, извиняясь за опоздание, однако когда, проходя к своему месту, столкнулся взглядом со Стивом, то улыбаться сразу перестал. Непонятно откуда снова нахлынула злость, хотя на этот раз не на Виолетт. От нее он ничего другого и не ждал, но Стив… Согласился прямо перед уроками, но Баки ничего не сказал. Наверняка Виолетт попросила ничего не говорить, а Стив не мог не выполнить просьбу девушки, даже если не совсем понимал ее причин. Другого объяснения Баки просто не находил. Раньше Стив с ним делился всем. Или почти всем. Некоторые темы он считал слишком личными. Вероятно, Виолетт как раз стала такой темой.   
Может, это и к лучшему, вдруг посетила Баки мысль. Дружить со Стивом стало сложно, не то что в детстве. С каждым годом Баки все отчетливее понимал, что они очень разные люди. Стив был идеалистом, честным, категоричным парнем, из тех, кто всегда выбирает правильную сторону. Он делил мир на черное и белое, на хороших парней и подонков, ему самому был чужд эгоизм и лицемерие, поэтому другим он этого тоже не прощал. Виолетт в чем-то была права. Рано или поздно Стив разглядел бы в Баки что-то, чего он в людях не признавал, и их дружба бы закончилась. Так, может, не стоило дожидаться этого момента?   
Баки не мог перестать думать об этом целый день. Даже дома, включив передачу о рейнджере с Дикого Запада, он никак не мог сосредоточиться на истории, вновь и вновь возвращаясь к словам, которые сказала Виолетт подружке, и к собственным мыслям по этому поводу. В конце концов Баки выключил радио и, собравшись, выскочил из дома.   
Дверь ему открыл Стив. Он был одет в рубашку и светлые брюки, волосы его были чуть влажными и находились в некотором беспорядке. В руках Стив держал галстук.   
– Собираешься на свидание? – фыркнул Баки, заходя внутрь.   
– Как ты узнал? – вздохнул Стив, закрывая за ним дверь.   
– Слышал, как Виолетт говорила об этом подружке. А с тебя она взяла слово молчать?   
Сунув руки в карманы брюк, Баки хмуро посмотрел на Стива, который неожиданно смутился и с преувеличенным вниманием уставился на свой галстук.   
– Она не просила. Я просто… просто не хотел, чтобы ты знал, – Стив густо покраснел. Так, что даже кончики ушей запылали. – Прости меня.   
Баки, не совсем понимая, что происходит, подошел к Стиву ближе и, отобрав измусоленный галстук, заставил посмотреть на себя, схватив пальцами за острый подбородок.   
– Почему ты не хотел, чтобы я знал?   
– Не знаю, – Стив нахмурился. Кажется, он действительно не знал, и это его мучило. Правильный Стив хотел скрыть что-то от своего единственного друга. Наверняка это не давало ему покоя весь день.   
– Не из-за того же, что случилось в субботу? – фыркнул Баки и удивленно расширил глаза, когда Стив покраснел еще больше. – Брось, Стиви, это был всего лишь урок обращения с девушками. Ну хочешь, я тебя еще раз поцелую, чтобы ты перестал смущаться? – расхохотался он. Стив нахмурился и ткнул ему под ребра кулаком.   
– Заткнись, придурок.   
– Сам придурок, – беззлобно отозвался Баки. Настроение его резко улучшилось, тяжелые мысли отошли на задний план. И он подумал, что нет, черт возьми, он не собирался уступать какой-то стервозной девчонке. И если она намеревалась играть грязно, то и он не будет миндальничать.   
– Вообще-то я пришел сказать тебе кое-что о Виолетт и боюсь, приятель, тебе это не понравится…   
Позже, сидя за обеденным столом Роджерсов, отпаивая хмурого и расстроенного Стива горячим чаем с ромашкой, Баки не мог отделаться от мысли, что Виолетт насчет него в чем-то была права. Он не был таким уж отличным парнем, каким хотел казаться. А если бы он взялся сравнивать себя со Стивом, то и вовсе проиграл бы по всем фронтам. Особенно после сегодняшнего. Баки не знал, пожалеет ли он потом о своем поступке, сейчас ему казалось, что другого выбора у него не было.   
– Я слышал, как она говорила подружке про какой-то спор. Я сначала не понял, о чем они, но потом прозвучало твое имя. И до меня дошло… Виолетт поспорила на тебя, Стив. Сказала, что вытащит тебя на свидание, а потом кинет и расскажет об этом всей школе, – говоря это, Баки испытывал двойственные чувства. Одна часть его натуры бунтовала против каждого слова, срывающегося с губ, другая испытывала удовлетворение. На выдумку лжи у него не было много времени, и Баки понимал, насколько его история глупа и банальна, но Стив, неискушенный в любовных делах и полный профан в общении с девушками, поверил сразу. Баки читал это по его глазам, видел, как побледнели его щеки, как поджались и скривились губы. Стив поверил ему, потому что не мог не поверить своему лучшему и единственному другу. Другу, который предавал его, глядя ему в глаза. Но Стив не знал этого, не мог даже заподозрить и потому верил.   
– Теперь я буду выбирать тебе девушек сам, – хмыкнул Баки, кладя понурому Стиву руку на плечо. Тот не ответил на улыбку, посмотрел серьезно и печально, а потом твердым, не дрогнувшим голосом сказал:   
– Спасибо тебе, Баки. Спасибо за то, что сказал.   
Баки дернулся, на секунду даже изменился в лице, но быстро взял себя в руки.   
– Ерунда. Пойдем чаю выпьем, знаю, где-то в шкафах твоя мама хранит ромашку. Тебе бы не помешало.   
Стив кивнул и первым направился на кухню, а Баки вдруг понял, что до сих пор держит в руках галстук Стива, коричневый в бежевый горошек, из хорошей ткани и уже порядком измятый. Галстук для особых случаев. На секунду, всего на секунду, Баки подумал, что, возможно, ему следовало дать Стиву выбрать самому, но затем сразу же выбросил это из головы. Что сделано, то сделано.   
Галстук небрежно полетел на тумбочку.   
 

  
**18 лет**  


  
  
  
В тридцатых годах мало кому в Америке приходилось легко: заводы закрывались, людей увольняли пачками, магазинчики разорялись, банкроты пускали себе пулю в лоб, банки опустошались горячими молодыми парнями и девчонками, которые грабили их легко, играючи, с парой револьверов и десятком патронов в кармане. Об этом всем можно было прочитать в любой газете, которые продавала горластая шпана на любом проспекте. Барнсам тоже приходилось непросто, но Баки помогал как мог, подрабатывая весь день летом и по вечерам во время учебы. Чуть легче стало, когда ему стукнуло восемнадцать, теперь его брали на более серьезную, тяжелую работу, за которую платили неплохие деньги. Впрочем, не настолько хорошие, чтобы можно было позволить себе что-то из того, что нельзя было бы назвать вещами первой необходимости. Например, мотоцикл. Баки понятия не имел, зачем он ему был нужен, ведь Баки даже водить не умел, но он понял, что хочет его себе, как только увидел в гараже брата Джекса. Тот, заметив какими глазами Баки смотрит на мотоцикл, согласился продать за баснословную вообще-то цену. Баки даже не торговался.   
– Восемьдесят баксов? Баки, ты рехнулся, – заявил Стив, как только услышал сумму. – Пол-Америки голодает, дети умирают без еды, а ты покупаешь мотоцикл за восемьдесят долларов. Откуда у тебя вообще такие деньги?   
– А у меня и нет, – отмахнулся Баки. Он не удивился, услышав лекцию от Стива, но привычно пропустил ее мимо ушей. Голодающие дети, конечно, плохо, но он-то чем мог им помочь? – Я сказал, что верну позже. Джекс согласился.   
– Это Джекс-то?   
Баки пожал плечами. Недоверие Стива, в общем-то, было понятно. Джекс никогда не давал никому в долг и не отпускал товар, пока деньги за него не оказывались у него в руках. Слишком уж нестабильная была ситуация в стране, слишком дорог был каждый цент, чтобы ими разбрасываться. Но с Баки Джекс дружил уже довольно давно, поэтому тот почти не удивился подобной щедрости.   
– И что в нем такого особенного? – буркнул Стив, оглядывая мотоцикл. Новенький блестящий Харлей черного цвета выглядел почти так же, как мечта.   
– Не знаю.   
Баки действительно понятия не имел, почему ему захотелось выбросить за него такие деньги, когда они нужны были его семье. Но желание это он не смог проконтролировать.   
Если бы Баки знал, чего ему будет стоить этот красавец, он бы на него даже не взглянул. Но он не знал.   
  
 

  
***

  
  
  
– Привет, Джейми. Как твои дела? – Баки вздрогнул, когда к нему сзади подбежал Джекс и панибратски закинул ему руку на плечи, согнув локоть так, что предплечье надавило на горло, из-за чего объятие стало больше походить на захват. Он был один, без Роя, видимо, заходил в школу для того, чтобы что-нибудь продать. Больше ему делать тут было нечего – Джекс выпустился в прошлом году. – Надо поговорить, – прошептал он Баки на ухо и отстранился.   
Поговорить Джекс решил за школой, где они раньше курили. Сейчас Баки сигарет не предложили, да он и не просил. Он уже догадывался, что Джекс хотел с ним обсудить.   
– Неделя, Баки, – без предисловий напомнил Джекс.   
– Ты же знаешь, что я верну, – поморщился тот.   
– Я знаю, что вернешь. Ты хороший парень. С Роджерсом вон сколько лет дружишь, сложно не проникнуться. И я бы подождал, правда, но время сейчас трудное.   
– Я верну мотоцикл.   
– Зачем мне мотоцикл? Он твой, – фыркнул Джекс. – Мне деньги нужны.   
Баки сунул руки в карманы и отвернулся, покусав губы. Чего-то подобного он ожидал.   
– Когда тебе надо?   
– Завтра в четыре мне нужно провернуть одно дело, так что деньги нужны к трем, справишься?   
– Попробую, – дернул плечом Баки. Ему почему-то стало неприятно находиться рядом с Джексом, захотелось поскорее уйти. Это не был страх должника, Баки не боялся Джекса. Это было что-то другое. Он как будто взглянул на него и на себя со стороны, и то, что он увидел, ему не понравилось. Однако Джекс не дал так просто вернуться в школу. Схватив Баки за локоть, он наклонился ближе и медленно произнес:   
– Не испытывай нашу дружбу, Бак. Ровно в три у моего гаража. Завтра.   
Баки кивнул – только затем, чтоб его отпустили, – и, получив свободу, поспешил уйти.   
Теперь за двадцать четыре часа ему нужно было найти сумму, которую он получал хорошо если за месяц работы. Баки знал, что к родителям соваться было бесполезно. Во-первых, не поймут, а во-вторых, они не могли выделить Баки такую сумму. К Стиву обращаться было и вовсе без толку. Роджерсы жили сейчас еще хуже, чем Барнсы. А Стив еще и не мог устроиться на нормальную работу. С его-то телосложением. Больше ему положиться было не на кого. Баки хмыкнул, поймав себя на этой мысли. Стив. В последнее время он стал другим: еще серьезнее, взрослее, стал задумываться о будущем, в школе ведь они учились последний год. Баки чувствовал себя рядом с ним застрявшим на одном месте. Хотя сам он менялся тоже, но не так быстро – слишком много в нем еще было подростковой дури, которая толкала на необдуманные поступки. Такие, как покупка мотоцикла за сумму, которую Баки не в состоянии был выплатить быстро.   
– О чем задумался? – Стив, как и Джекс недавно, подошел со спины, но руками хватать не стал, просто присел рядом на ступеньку, на которой Баки сидел уже минут десять.   
Тот вдруг вспомнил, как несколько лет назад Стив соврал матери, что идет на свидание, чтобы Баки мог сходить в кино с девушкой. Кажется, те деньги Баки ему так и не вернул, хотя, наверное, стоило. Он вообще не вернул Стиву много долгов.   
– О том, чем мы будем заниматься сегодня вечером. Только не говори – учебой! Надоела мне твоя учеба.   
– Разве у тебя сегодня нет дел? – улыбнулся Стив.   
– Все подождет до завтра, – отмахнулся Баки и потянулся. Мысли о деньгах тут же вылетели из головы. – Могу я один вечер побыть со своим лучшим другом, не утыкаясь при этом в учебники?   
– Ты можешь все, Баки.   
Ох, если бы это было правдой.   
Если бы это было правдой, Баки бы успел собрать деньги до трех. Пришлось кое-что продать, в частности виниловые пластинки, с которыми в других обстоятельствах он ни за что не расстался бы, и это заняло некоторое время. Впрочем, он особо не торопился, не считая, что Джекс действительно сможет что-то ему сделать. Дружбой с ним Баки не дорожил, с некоторых пор она его даже немного тяготила. Удивительно, а ведь когда-то он хотел отказаться ради нее от общения со Стивом. Сейчас же Баки видел, в каком направлении двигался Джекс (среди вещей, которые он продавал, были и краденные, и запрещенные к распространению), и все отчетливее осознавал, что им не по пути. Также он понимал, что это знакомство в будущем еще не раз принесет ему неприятности. Однако сейчас, подходя к гаражу Джекса, он не ждал никаких сюрпризов, хотя на часах была уже половина шестого.   
Джекс, Рой и еще пара их приятелей были там, курили у раскрытого входа. Рой первым заметил Баки и кивнул его сторону, все обернулись. Джекс тут же расплылся в улыбке.   
– Баки, какой сюрприз, явился-таки, – хмыкнул он, глаза его, несмотря на радушный тон, остались холодными и цепкими.   
– Я принес деньги, как и обещал, – сказал Баки, останавливаясь в двух шагах от Джекса и его верных псов. Ближе подходить не хотелось. Он вдруг понял, что это последнее его с Джексом общение. Раз уж тот уже закончил школу, да и Баки остался всего год, а потом взрослая жизнь разведет их окончательно.   
– Ты обещал в три.   
– Пришлось задержаться.   
– Мне это не интересно, – пожал плечами Джекс. – Можешь оставить деньги себе.   
– Что? – в шоке переспросил Баки. Ладони, сунутые в карманы, сжались в кулаки. – Ты же сам мне вчера мозги парил, что тебе срочно нужны деньги. Мне пришлось продать личные вещи, чтобы достать требуемую сумму.   
– Деньги мне нужны были два с половиной часа назад. Это раз. Мне по барабану – это два.   
– Я не хочу быть тебе должен!   
– А ты мне ничего и не должен. Хочешь отдать кому-нибудь свои бабки, пойди к своему дружку Стиви и вручи ему, – холодно улыбнулся Джекс.   
– При чем тут Стив?   
Продолжая пакостно улыбаться, Джекс сунул руку в карман и вытащил оттуда позолоченные часы на цепочке, старые, чуть потертые, но Баки знал – ужасно дорогие. Часы, которые принадлежали еще деду Стива. Семейная реликвия, самое ценное, что было у Роджерсов. Баки на секунду перестал дышать. Как они оказались у Джекса, черт возьми?   
– Где ты их взял? – чуть придя в себя, спросил Баки, переводя взгляд с часов на лицо Джекса. Тот спрятал их в карман.   
– Когда ты не явился к назначенному времени, мы пошли к тебе домой. Там тебя, естественно, не было, и мы решили зайти к твоему другу Стиву. Знаешь, он оказался более сознательным парнем, чем ты. Внимательно нас выслушал, проникся моим положением и вынес это, – Джекс снова вытащил часы и взвесил их на ладони. Все время, пока длилась его речь, он не отрывал взгляда от лица Баки, ловя реакцию. Джекс наслаждался каждой секундой и все ждал чего-то.   
– Что ты ему сказал?   
– Ничего особенного. Только то, что у тебя будут большие неприятности, если ты не вернешь долг. Знаешь, этот парень предан тебе как собачонка. Я даже завидую, редко когда встретишь такую привязанность.   
Баки вспыхнул, чувствуя, как его медленно, до краев заполняет ярость. Кровь ударила в голову так резко, что перед глазами потемнело, и по тому, как изменилось лицо Джекса, Баки понял, что его злость заметили.   
– Что-то хочешь сказать мне? – Джекс подобрался и расправил плечи. Он был старше Баки, чуть выше и намного крупнее, сейчас это стало заметно, как никогда. Но Баки, почувствовав угрозу, даже не дрогнул и уже тем более не отступил.   
– Забери деньги и верни часы.   
– С чего бы мне это делать?   
Около трех лет назад Джекс уже задавал Баки этот вопрос, и тогда в ответ услышал только отговорки про учителей, директора и неприятности. В этот раз отговорок не было, да Баки и не желал заговаривать зубы. Он был так зол, что чувствовал: еще секунда, и у него слетят все тормоза.   
– Тебе должен я, а не Стив. И спрос тоже должен быть с меня. Он не имеет к этому никакого отношения.   
– Спрос был бы с тебя, если бы ты пришел вовремя, – Джекс медленно подошел ближе, жестом попросил своих дружков постоять на месте. – Но ты опоздал. Так что можешь идти домой или к Стиву, поплакаться ему на жизненную несправедливость. Ты же хочешь, я вижу, того и гляди зарыдаешь сейчас как девчонка. Может, мне стоит с этих пор звать тебя деткой?   
За все годы дружбы со Стивом Баки десятки – если не сотни – раз уговаривал его не лезть на рожон. Видишь, что противник сильнее тебя? Отступи. У него есть численное превосходство? Беги. Не уверен, что справишься? Промолчи, спрячься, затаись, не высовывайся. Стив слушал, кивал, но никогда не следовал этим советам, зля Баки до невозможности.   
Десятки, сотни раз Баки просил его не лезть в драку. А сейчас сам ударил первым. Удар был довольно сильным. Голова Джекса дернулась в сторону, у Баки болью прострелило руку. Рой с приятелями кинулись вперед, но Джекс вскинул ладонь, останавливая их. Он медленно повернулся обратно, облизываясь. И так полные губы Джекса стали еще больше и окрасились кровью. Он еще раз провел по ним языком и улыбнулся, демонстрируя кривоватые зубы.   
– Ну ты попал.   
Баки не стал дожидаться, пока его ударят, и попытался сделать это первым, но в этот раз Джекс оказался готов. Он перехватил летящий в него кулак, а потом сделал резкое движение головой, ударяя Баки лбом в нос. Перед глазами будто взорвалась сверхновая. Боль была яркая, ослепляющая, невыносимая. Пока Баки пытался прийти в себя, Джекс выкрутил ему запястье под таким углом, что там что-то хрустнуло. Баки взвыл и попытался лягнуть Джекса ногой, у него даже получилось, но сила удара была небольшой, и вреда это почти не принесло. Зато Джекс пнул прицельно, под коленку, заставив рухнуть на пыльную, истоптанную землю. Что было дальше, Баки помнил смутно. Джекс его избивал почти профессионально, в одиночку, позволяя своим приятелям только смотреть. Баки не мог ни ответить, ни даже подняться на ноги, только зажимал голову руками, пряча разбитое лицо. А потом все закончилось. Джекс отошел, затем сказал пару слов своим ребятам. Те кинулись к Баки, стали обшаривать его карманы, вытащили оттуда что-то. Баки не помнил, что у него там лежало, он вообще ни о чем думать не мог, только о том, чтобы не сблевануть. Потом его потащили куда-то, поволокли прямо по земле. Он пытался противиться, ухватиться за что-нибудь, но сил не хватало. Впрочем, его вскоре отпустили.   
– Кончать его? – раздался совсем рядом спокойный, холодный голос Роя. Баки раньше никогда не слышал у него таких интонаций. Он сначала даже не понял, что значил этот вопрос, а когда до него дошло, то Баки испытал такой ужас, какого не испытывал, наверное, никогда в жизни. Он приподнялся, попытавшись уползти, скрыться, но почти сразу получил ботинком в живот и затих.   
– Оставь, – после паузы сказал Джекс, а потом опустился на корточки и произнес негромко, обращаясь уже к Баки: – Если ты заявишь на нас, то следующим, кого я разукрашу, станет твой дружок Стиви. Вот только он, скорее всего, этого не переживет, с его-то слабым здоровьем. Понял меня?   
Баки издал короткий стон, на что-то другое просто не было сил, но Джекса это, видимо, устроило. Он поднялся на ноги, кинул в Баки чем-то небольшим и тяжелым, а потом ушел, прихватив с собой своих приятелей. Еще минуту Баки держался, пытаясь найти в себе силы подняться, но из-за первого неловкого движения тело прошила такая боль, что он тут же потерял сознание.   
Сколько он провалялся в отключке, Баки не знал. Очнулся, когда солнце уже село и вдоль улиц зажглись фонари. Баки медленно, стараясь особо не дергаться, перевернулся на спину и уставился в темно-синее, без единой звездочки небо. От одной только мысли, что нужно будет встать, Баки пробрала дрожь. Болело все: нос пульсировал жаркой болью, ныла вывихнутая кисть, отбитые почки, сломанное ребро. В глотке поселился соленый вкус крови, дышать можно было только ртом. Кружилась голова и ужасно, просто непереносимо тошнило. Наверное, сотрясение. На секунду Баки даже пожалел, что Рой его не прикончил. Мысль была глупая и дикая. Баки поверить не мог, что это случилось с ним. Он, оказывается, совсем не знал Джекса. А после сегодняшнего даже не хотел узнавать. И уж тем более он не хотел знать, кому в прошлом Джекса повезло меньше, чем ему.   
Лучше об этом было не думать. Нужно было выбираться.   
Сделав три осторожных вдоха, Баки уперся в землю более или менее здоровой рукой и медленно сел. Ребра тут же отозвались резкой болью, голова закружилась еще больше, но потерять сознание пока вроде не тянуло. Отдышавшись, Баки сел поудобнее и услышал, как рядом что-то звякнуло. Опустив глаза, он ощутил, как горло перехватило спазмом, а в груди стало горячо и больно.   
На земле, изгвазданные в пыли, лежали старые часы Роджерсов.   
Идти было тяжело. Баки шатало из стороны в сторону, перед глазами прыгали черные мушки, один раз его даже вырвало. Похожие, видимо, принимали его за пьяного и обходили стороной. Баки это было только на руку. Сколько времени заняла дорога, он понятия не имел, но казалось, что целую вечность. Баки только молился, чтобы Стив был дома и открыл ему дверь, потому что в противном случае Баки свалился бы у него на пороге.   
И, кажется, фортуна все-таки решила, что с Баки на сегодняшний вечер достаточно неприятностей. Стив был дома, и он же открыл дверь. От облегчения у Баки подкосились колени, и он сполз вниз по косяку, не в силах больше держаться прямо.   
– Кто?.. Что? О господи! Баки, это ты?! – воскликнул Стив, узнав наконец в избитом грязном парне своего лучшего друга. – Баки! О боже, Баки! Черт! И родителей нет! Черт, Баки!   
Если бы мог, Баки бы улыбнулся. Стив казался сейчас таким забавным, ругаясь и поминая бога с чертом через слово. Впрочем, смеяться быстро расхотелось. Пытаясь втащить Баки в дом, Стив как-то очень неловко задел его ребра, и из горла Баки вырвался мучительный громкий стон.   
– Прости! Прости! Баки, боже! – Стив кое-как привалил Баки к стене и, захлопнув дверь, присел перед ним на корточки. Лицо у него было встревоженным, в глазах плескалась паника. Храбрый Стив Роджерс был чертовски напуган, и от этой мысли Баки почему-то снова стало трудно дышать.   
– Стив, – прохрипел он еле слышно. В горле пересохло, отчаянно хотелось пить, но Баки молчал, не желая, чтобы Стив сейчас уходил, даже на кухню.   
– Баки, кто это сделал?   
Лицо у Стива стало таким решительным и мрачным, будто он готов был в любую секунду соваться с места, лишь бы отомстить обидчикам друга. Баки кривовато улыбнулся и покачал головой. Он помнил последние слова Джекса и не собирался подставлять Стива под удар. Но Стив не был идиотом, он и так догадался.   
– Это Джекс, да? Он же обещал, что не тронет тебя. Он обещал мне! Я найду его. Я найду, и он пожалеет!   
Баки снова покачал головой и, схватив Стива за воротник белой домашней футболки, притянул к себе ближе.   
– Нет. Ты никому не скажешь. Обещай мне.   
– Я вызову врача, и он будет спрашивать…   
– Меня ограбили, я не видел кто, не помню где. Вот что я скажу, – упрямо произнес Баки. Выражение лица Стива стало несчастным, уголки губ опустились. Протянув руку, он осторожно прикоснулся к лицу Баки. Его пальцы были холодными и приносили секундное облегчение. – Я должен кое-что отдать тебе.   
Отпустив Стива, Баки залез в карман окончательно испорченных штанов и достал часы.   
– Чуть поцарапались тут, но целые… я проверил.   
– Баки… – потрясенно выдохнул Стив, расширившимися глазами глядя то на семейную реликвию, то на друга. – Баки…   
Когда он забирал часы, рука его дрожала.   
 

  
**Часть вторая  
Сержант Джеймс Барнс   
  
25 лет**  


  
  
  
– Подполковник Френч, рядовой Джеймс Барнс по вашему приказанию прибыл! – отрапортовал Баки, вытягиваясь в струнку и приложив руку к краю пилотки. Подполковник, до этого что-то писавший на бумаге с гербом вверху листа, оторвался от своего занятия и поднял глаза на напряженного Баки.   
– Вольно, солдат.   
Баки тут же расслабился и опустил взгляд на подполковника. Руки ужасно захотелось сунуть в карманы, но здесь этого делать было нельзя, поэтому Баки просто сжал их в кулаки.   
– Ответь мне, солдат, когда ты получил повестку, о чем ты подумал в первую секунду?   
Вопрос застал Баки врасплох. Впрочем, как и сам вызов к подполковнику. Баки находился на тренировочной базе уже три недели и ничем особым от остальных новобранцев не отличался. Он не дрался ни с кем, не нарушал устава, не спорил с командованием. Он все еще до конца не верил, что его отправляют на войну. Все время казалось, что вот сейчас к ним приедет какая-нибудь большая шишка и скажет: отбой, ребята, Америка не будет ни с кем воевать.   
Баки знал, что этому не бывать. Не после Перл-Харбор.   
– Я не удивился, сэр, – осторожно ответил он на вопрос. – У меня подходящий возраст, отличное здоровье и хорошие спортивные показатели.   
– То, что ты не удивился, я понимаю, но я о другом спросил. О чем ты подумал? – подполковник закончил писать и, отодвинув от себя бумагу, посмотрел на Баки. Тот прикусил губу, пытаясь вспомнить, но в голову ничего не шло. Кажется, в тот момент он вообще ни о чем не думал, только ощущал странную пустоту в груди и обреченность.   
– О том, что мать расстроится, – выдал Баки, как ему показалось, нейтральный ответ. Но, видимо, подполковник уже успел сделать какие-то выводы. Он хмыкнул в рыжие усы, взгляд его изменился, став более заинтересованным.   
– Не очень-то рвешься в бой, да?   
– Я не трус, сэр, – сквозь зубы процедил Баки, почувствовав обиду из-за замечания.   
– Я этого не говорил, – покачал головой подполковник. – Но ты не из тех, кто безрассудно лезет в пекло. Мой вопрос не случаен. Несколько дней назад я получил результаты твоих тестов и решил понаблюдать за тобой, это дало мне некоторую пищу для размышлений.   
– Я не понимаю, сэр.   
– Снайперы, рядовой Барнс. Что ты знаешь о них?   
Баки на секунду задумался.   
– Снайперы стреляют с дальнего расстояния из укрытия. Их задача – устранить как можно больше солдат неприятеля и не выдать своего месторасположения.   
– Верно, – кивнул подполковник. – Некоторые считают такое ведение боя трусостью. А ты как думаешь?   
– Если снайпер эффективен, то это не имеет значения, – ответил Баки, уже понимая, к чему идет разговор.   
– Это правда. Но снайпер эффективен только тогда, когда у него холодная голова. Намного легче убивать в горячке боя, а не лежа на земле в сотнях метрах от цели. Тяжело быть спокойным, когда твоих товарищей рвут на куски. Но снайперу необходимо управлять своими эмоциями, только тогда у него есть шанс выжить и убить столько чертовых ублюдков, сколько возможно. Ты же понимаешь, к чему я это говорю?   
– Да, сэр.   
– Завтра у тебя начнутся индивидуальные тренировки. Через месяц ты будешь сдавать тесты лично мне. Все понял?   
– Так точно, сэр!   
– Есть вопросы?   
– Нет, сэр! – Баки снова вытянулся в струнку и сжал челюсти так, что на лице заходили желваки. – Разрешите идти, сэр?   
– Вольно. Ступай.   
Баки снова отдал честь и резко развернулся на каблуках, собираясь уходить. Однако у самых дверей голос подполковника догнал его:   
– Ах да, забыл сказать. Тренировать тебя будет русский офицер, имей в виду. У них там снайперское дело лучше развито.   
– Есть, сэр, – без особого энтузиазма отозвался Баки. Подполковник хмыкнул и указал на дверь:   
– Иди.   
Баки кивнул и вышел из кабинета.   
Снайпер, значит. Что ж, Баки, в принципе, было по барабану. На войне не было безопасных специальностей. Снайпер, танкист, медик, связист, кок – умирали все. Кто-то позже, кто-то раньше, Баки не испытывал на этот счет иллюзий. Когда ему пришла повестка, мать прорыдала три дня, а отец ходил мрачнее тучи. Только Стив отреагировал иначе, и от одного лишь воспоминания об этом Баки начинал заводиться. Не стоило сейчас об этом думать. Баки нужно было сосредоточиться на том, чтобы получить как можно больше навыков выживания, а потом постараться не сдохнуть.   
Отличный план.   
  
 

  
***

  
  
  
Заканчивалась уже вторая сигарета, и на этом следовало бы остановиться. Баки не курил два месяца, это был отличный шанс бросить, но тогда у него не было бы повода торчать напротив входа в их со Стивом квартиру, сверля дверь тяжелым взглядом. Следовало поехать к родителям. У Баки было две недели до назначения и распределения, которые ему разрешили провести дома, в Бруклине. Он был бы идиотом, если бы отказался, хотя считал, что есть в этом что-то извращенное – дать солдату снова пожить нормальной жизнью, чтобы потом отправить в самое пекло.   
В любом случае в эти две недели Баки не собирался думать или говорить о войне. И хоть дома с этим было бы намного проще, он все равно пришел к Стиву. Прошло два месяца, а Баки до сих пор в деталях помнил, как они поругались почти перед самым отъездом в тренировочный лагерь. Каким упрямством горели глаза Стива, когда он говорил о своем намерении идти на войну с Баки, и какую бессильную злость чувствовал тот, слушая это. Он не боялся за Стива, о нет. Баки знал, что никто в здравом уме не признает Стива годным к службе. И не ошибся в этом. Но энтузиазм Стива, видимо, подействовал слишком сильно на выбитого из колеи Баки, и его сорвало. Когда он узнал, что Стив пошел в призывной пункт еще раз, соврав о своем местожительстве и об астме, то Баки просто перестал с ним разговаривать. А потом уехал в Висконсин.   
Сейчас Баки понимал, что отреагировал слишком остро. Стив лишился обоих родителей за совсем короткий срок, одного за другим. Сначала отец погиб от рук нацистов, потом мать угасла от туберкулеза, Стив остался один. Наверное, он просто устал терять близких людей и ощущать собственную беспомощность. Баки – единственный, кто у него остался – и тот уходил на войну.   
Вторая сигарета закончилась, и Баки достал из пачки третью, когда дверь квартиры открылась и Стив появился на пороге.   
– Ты еще долго будешь здесь сидеть?   
Баки вздрогнул, чувствуя себя так, будто ему снова пятнадцать, и быстро спрятал пачку обратно в карман.   
– Как давно ты знаешь, что я здесь? – недовольно спросил он, поднимаясь.   
– Минут пять, – пожал плечами Стив, глядя на приближающегося Баки. – Как доехал?   
– Нормально.   
Баки остановился в шаге от него, ощущая себя странно под пристальным взглядом. Все казалось неправильным: и формальный вопрос, и собственный пустой ответ. Они со Стивом никогда раньше так не ругались, и для Баки стало сюрпризом, как ужасно он себя при этом чувствовал.   
– Разрешишь войти?   
Стив вскинулся, услышав вопрос, взгляд его изменился, став растерянным, плечи дрогнули и вдруг расслабились, на губах появилась осторожная улыбка.   
– Иди сюда, – сказал он, протягивая руку.   
Тяжелый рюкзак соскользнул со спины на пол, и Баки шагнул к Стиву, обнимая его.   
– Придурок, – фыркнул Стив ему в ухо.   
– Тупица, – отозвался Баки забытой присказкой. Когда-то в детстве они так мирились после редких споров и ссор. Это было как заклинание, которое означало наступивший мир. Сейчас им было по двадцать пять, но это снова сработало.   
В квартире за время отсутствия Баки ничего особо не изменилось, только стало чуть светлее из-за того, что Стив снял шторы с окон. Видимо, так было нужно для его рисунков, Баки в этом не разбирался. Однако Стив никогда не делал что-то просто так, на все была причина. Бросив рюкзак у стены, Баки подошел к своей кровати, застеленной свежим бельем, – Стив готовился к его приезду – и упал на нее, раскинув руки и ноги. После его лежанки в казарме она казалась удивительно мягкой. Стив сел напротив, на свою кровать, и уставился перед собой. На какое-то время в комнате воцарилась оглушительная тишина, прерываемая только громким тиканьем часов.   
Тик. Так.   
Тик. Так.   
Тик. Так.   
– И насколько ты здесь?   
– На две недели.   
Тик. Так.   
Тик. Так.   
– Ты уже знаешь, куда тебя…   
– Нет.   
Тик. Так.   
– Пойдешь сегодня куда-нибудь?   
Баки перевел взгляд на Стива, с удивлением и любопытством спросил:   
– Есть куда?   
– В «Джимбо» сегодня какие-то тематические танцы.   
– А ты пойдешь?   
Стив пожал плечами, уголки его губ дрогнули.   
– Если ты хочешь.   
– Хочу, – уверенно ответил Баки. Настроение резко подскочило вверх. Надо же, Стив предложил ему пойти на танцы. Кажется, Земля остановилась, а потом решила покрутиться не в ту сторону. И всего-то нужно было стать призывником. Почувствовав прилив сил, Баки вскочил с кровати и стал быстро раздеваться, намереваясь принять душ. Стив наблюдал не отворачиваясь – они не испытывали смущения друг перед другом. В какой-то момент его взгляд стал удивленным, и Баки знал почему. Еще два месяца назад снятые вещи валялись бы по всей кровати, а то и на полу, сейчас же все было сложено в аккуратную стопочку. Армия научила Баки собранности.   
– Ты изменился, – спокойно заметил Стив. Баки пожал плечами и подошел к шкафу, чтобы положить туда вещи и взять полотенце с чистым бельем.   
– Там это практически неизбежно.   
Собрав все необходимое, он снова повернулся к Стиву. Тот продолжал внимательно смотреть на него, потирая подбородок длинными пальцами. Без зависти – эта эмоция была ему чужда, – без какого-либо другого подтекста, просто подмечая детали взглядом художника. Баки было интересно, что он видел перед собой, но спросить не решился, молча отправившись в душ.   
Стоя под теплыми струями воды, Баки думал, что сам Стив в армии бы не изменился. Он и без того аккуратный, дисциплинированный, исполнительный, внимательный. И в то же время он мог бы стать хорошим командиром, потому что в нем был стержень. Стальной, несгибаемый, заметный всем, у кого есть глаза. И Стив так хотел на войну… В этом была какая-то ирония. Стив стремился к тому, чего получить не мог; Баки же, наоборот, боялся и не желал того, что было ему навязано. И они оба никак не могли друг друга понять. В школе было намного проще. Баки помнил, каким эгоистичным ублюдком он был, да и сейчас, что бы Стив ни говорил, он мало изменился. Если бы кто-нибудь предложил ему поменяться со Стивом местами, смог бы он отказаться? Нашел бы в себе силы и достаточно совести? Баки не задавал себе этого вопроса, потому что боялся ответа.   
Чертова война.   
У Баки осталось две недели, прежде чем она поглотит его, и он собирался провести их с пользой.   
  
 

  
***

  
  
  
В «Джимбо» на этот раз были танцы в стиле двадцатых годов: перья, меха, блестки – у девушек; строгие костюмы, шляпы, сигары и прилизанные гелем волосы – у парней. Это сильно походило на маскарад, но Баки нравилось. И хоть никакой особой атрибутики у него не было, он успешно изображал из себя гангстера, пародируя известные фильмы. Девчонки смеялись и просили продолжать, а парни аплодировали и покупали ему выпивку. Они рады были его видеть – бывшие одноклассники и коллеги, хотя не со всеми он был в хороших отношениях. Новость о том, что он идет на войну, почему-то многое поменяла.   
Хотя тут почти никто не говорил о войне. Только пара человек, сидящих за барной стойкой и уже порядком набравшихся. Стив тоже сидел там, не говорил, но слушал и мучил уже час одну кружку пива. Баки несколько раз подходил к нему, но его почти сразу утягивали на танцпол. Стива же вытащить туда смогло бы, наверное, лишь заявление, что это как-то остановит войну. В конце концов Баки решил его не трогать, позволяя слушать пьяные бредни о фронте тех, кто пока там не был. Сам же он предпочитал веселиться и в итоге умудрился даже слегка перебрать.   
– Скучаешь, – чуть обвинительным тоном произнес Баки, садясь рядом со Стивом на высокий стул. Его тут же повело в сторону, и он вцепился Стиву в плечо, пытаясь удержаться на сидении.   
– Ну почему же, – хмыкнул Стив. – Я очень повеселился, глядя, как ты танцуешь чарльстон после пяти стаканов виски.   
– Боже, надеюсь, утром я об этом забуду, – застонал Баки, утыкаясь горячим лбом в барную стойку.   
– Надеюсь, ты не забудешь этого никогда.   
– Ты жестокий человек, Стивен Роджерс.   
Стив снова усмехнулся, но оставил это заявление без ответа. Вместо этого он спросил:   
– Нам не пора домой?   
Баки поднял ставшую тяжелой голову и, привалившись плечом к Стиву, ответил:   
– Ты в любой момент можешь уйти.   
– И оставить тебя в таком состоянии? Вот уж нет.   
– Думаешь, мне никто не поможет? – фыркнул Баки, опершись подбородком на плечо Стива. Так разговаривать было почему-то удобнее. Только глаза непроизвольно закрывались. Может, правда стоит пойти домой?   
– Не хочу это проверять. Я тебя сюда привел, я тебя и отведу домой.   
– Я не ребенок, Стиви. Я воевать пойду.   
Стив замер, даже, кажется, дышать перестал. А потом повернул к нему чуть голову, так, что их лица вдруг оказались близко-близко, и даже в полумраке помещения глаза Стива сверкали ярко.   
– Это будет потом. А пока дай мне о тебе позаботиться.   
– Ты всегда обо мне заботился, – пробормотал Баки, уже даже не соображая, что говорит. Веки стали почти неподъемными, в голове поселился туман, Баки слегка мутило. – А я не всегда отплачивал тебе добром.   
– Это ложь, придуманная тобою для себя же, – ответил Стив, прикоснувшись прохладными пальцами к виску Баки.   
Что было дальше, Баки почти не помнил.   
Проснулся он в своей кровати, когда часы уже пробили полдень. На табуретке рядом стоял стакан воды и лежала таблетка. Обычная, белая, без опознавательных знаков, но Баки выпил ее, не сомневаясь. Стив всегда лучше знал, что ему нужно. Ну ладно, почти всегда.   
Кстати, о Стиве.   
Баки огляделся и выяснил, что в комнате он один, и судя по тому, какая стояла тишина, Стива не было ни на кухне, ни в ванной. Нахмурившись, Баки попытался вспомнить, какой на календаре был день недели, и вроде получалось, что выходной. Так куда Стив мог деться? Вчера он, кажется, ничего не говорил о своих планах. Впрочем, Баки не стал бы утверждать со сто процентной уверенностью, воспоминания о вечере местами были довольно туманны. Ох и нажрался же он! Баки усмехнулся. Удивительно, что Стив ему это позволил. Наверняка решил, что Баки сейчас это нужно. Может, и так. Пей-не пей, утро все равно наступит, и придет время справляться с проблемами. Такими, как посещение родителей, например. И жаль, что Стив ушел, Баки было бы легче, если бы они пошли вдвоем, может, тогда мама бы сдержалась, а так не существовало ни шанса, что она не будет рыдать. Застонав, Баки потер лицо руками и осторожно выбрался из кровати. Холодный душ – вот что отлично помогает от похмелья, а после можно определиться с планами на день.   
  
 

  
***

  
  
  
Вечер с самого начала был дерьмовым. У родителей встреча прошла именно так, как Баки боялся: со слезами, истериками, хмурыми взглядами. Хотя стоило признать, мать держалась долго, отец явно проводил с ней воспитательную беседу, но в итоге они все равно пришли к тому же, что и два месяца назад, когда Баки пришла повестка.   
Дерьмовый вечер плохо начался и плохо закончился. Баки сбежал из родительского дома. Психанул, наговорил всякого и вылетел на улицу быстрее, чем отец успел сказать его имя. На часах была почти ночь – Баки хотел остаться у родителей, но вот не сложилось. И сигареты закончились. В их со Стивом квартире, Баки помнил, была заначка. Он шел по темным бруклинским улицам и думал об этом, потому что о чем-то еще думать просто не мог. Не хотел. Встреча с родителями словно выжгла что-то внутри, и снова появилось это чувство.   
Он не вернется домой.   
Материнское сердце ведь не обманешь, многие так говорят. И мать чувствовала, что Баки не вернется. И смотрела так на него, будто все закончилось. Будто знала наверняка.   
Дерьмовый вечер.   
Хорошо только, что до квартиры идти недолго. А там заначка. Вот только где же Баки ее оставил? Он нашел ее во втором ящике тумбочки при входе. Обрадовавшись, потянулся к пачке и заметил еще кое-что. Кажется, заначка здесь была не у него одного. Только были это не сигареты, а билеты из кинотеатра. Одни и те же фильмы, которые Стив смотрел по несколько раз на неделе. Впрочем, он вряд ли оставался до конца, уходил сразу после агит-роликов про войну. Тратил половину своей зарплаты на кино, все два месяца. Чокнутый придурок. Баки фыркнул и покачал головой, беря в руки какую-то бумажку, лежащую в углу ящика. Это был сертификат пригодности к службе с пометкой 4F. Не тот, что Баки видел раньше. Город другой и дата… сегодняшняя.   
Справа раздался шорох, Баки обернулся и увидел сонного лохматого Стива, кутающегося в одеяло. Он выглядел так забавно, так знакомо, так по-домашнему, что Баки словно кипятком обожгло изнутри. Он выглядел так, будто не было никакой войны.   
– Баки? – удивленно позвал Стив. – Я думал, ты остался у родителей.   
– Ты был сегодня в Нью-Хейвене?   
Взгляд Стива метнулся к бумажке, которая все еще была у Баки в руках; пальцы, поддерживающие одеяло, сжались сильнее.   
– Там сейчас набирают добровольцев, – ответил он, упрямо вздернув подбородок. Баки усмехнулся, сминая в руках несчастную бумажку. Его посетило чувство дежавю. Они уже это проходили два месяца назад, и Баки казалось, что он уже успокоился на этот счет. Но нет, закипало, разгоралось внутри яростное пламя обиды, горечи, страха. Война забирала у него все: его жизнь, его будущее и Стива.   
Стива она уже забрала, а он сначала даже не заметил.   
– Две недели, Стив, ты не мог подождать? Тебе именно сегодня туда нужно было? – Баки знал уже ответ на этот вопрос, но не мог не спросить.   
– Сто седьмой еще не сформирован, я хочу успеть.   
– Успеть куда? На тот свет? Господи, Стив, очнись, – губы растянулись в злой улыбке, – ты можешь хоть сто раз пройти комиссию, тебя не возьмут. И правильно сделают. Знаешь, сколько солдат умирает, не дожив до первого боя? Тысячи, десятки тысяч. Знаешь, сколько ты протянешь без своих лекарств и ингалятора? Максимум неделю. Ты хочешь так бездарно сдохнуть?   
– Не хочу, – спокойно ответил Стив, – но и тут отсиживаться не буду, пока ты…   
– Не делай вид, будто это ради меня, – перебил Баки, четко выговаривая каждое слово. – Не смей взваливать на меня эту ответственность!   
– Не смею, ты не при чем. Это мое решение.   
Его решение. И снова в голове возник тот дурацки вопрос: если бы был шанс поменяться со Стивом местами, то воспользовался бы Баки им? Сейчас он знал ответ: да. Но забрал бы он не букет болезней, не низкий рост и маленький вес, он бы забрал у него эту уверенность, которой светились глаза Стива, эту веру в правое дело. Баки подобного так не хватало. У него самого в глазах были только отчаяние и страх. Какая ирония.   
– Твое. А вот мое. Я лучше каждый день буду выслушивать истерики матери и бесконечные советы отца, чем смотреть на то, как ты кладешь свою жизнь на алтарь этой дурацкой войны.   
Баки быстро прошел мимо Стива за своим так и не разобранным рюкзаком, а потом повернул обратно к выходу. Уже у самого порога он услышал:   
– Не будь эгоистом.   
Фыркнув, Баки обернулся и на ощупь нажал на ручку, открывая дверь:   
– Ты не того просишь, Стиви, пора бы это уже понять.   
Не дожидаясь ответа, он вышел из квартиры.   
  
 

  
***

  
  
  
Жить у родителей оказалось не так паршиво, как Баки представлял. Мать взяла себя в руки, почти не плакала, иногда даже улыбалась, и казалось, что все снова стало как прежде. Вот только никто не говорил о будущем. Раньше Баки злился, когда родители начинали давить на него, заговаривая о дальнейшей учебе (будто он мало учился), о перспективной работе, о женитьбе. Баки жениться не собирался в ближайшее время, да и учиться тоже. Это Стив был любителем книжек, а Баки и школы хватило. Все говорили, что он умный парень, перспективный, мог бы добиться успеха, но Баки устраивала работа на заводе, которую пришлось бы бросить, если бы он пошел в колледж. А сейчас вместо колледжа он пойдет на войну. Впрочем, о ней он почти не думал – все его мысли занимала ссора со Стивом. Глупая, дурацкая ссора, почти такая же, как и два месяца назад, она заставляла чувствовать вину и злость. Вот ведь какой парадокс, а? Все-таки Баки считал себя хорошим парнем. Он не был злым или завистливым, помогал родителям, когда они в этом нуждались, не бросал друзей в беде, никогда не обижал девушек и не говорил о них ничего плохого (даже если они этого заслуживали), но появлялся Стив, и Баки чувствовал себя самым последним мудаком мира. И несмотря на то, что Баки себя очень любил, он понимал: таких, как он, – полно на свете, и даже если его грохнут на войне, мир не станет хуже. А вот таких, как Стив, – единицы. Он же почти уникальный с этими своими идеалами, верой в справедливость и надеждами на то, что все можно исправить, если захотеть. Стиву не место на войне. Она его сломает, перемелет, пропустит через себя и выплюнет то, что осталось. Баки не хотелось бы допустить подобного, но был ли он вправе решать за Стива?   
Я с тобой до конца.   
Однажды Баки сказал это. Сказал, чтобы показать Стиву, что он не один. Даже теперь, когда оба его родителя мертвы, у него оставался Бак, его старый друг.   
А сейчас, господи, что Баки делает сейчас?   
Он продержался три дня. Совершенно бестолковых и пустых. Баки даже пожалел, что после тренировочного лагеря его не отправили сразу на войну. Безделье выматывало почище многокилометрового марш-броска. Все эти три дня Стив исправно звонил ему каждый вечер. И каждый же вечер получал от отца Баки вежливый ответ, что нет, Джеймс не может подойти к телефону. Баки всегда вздрагивал, когда отец клал трубку на рычаг. Хорошо хоть никак не комментировал его упрямство, Баки было достаточно и просто осуждающих взглядов.   
Однако на четвертый день Баки понял, что так не может. Не хватало ему сил на то, чтобы вариться в собственных тяжелых мыслях и чувстве вины в одиночку. Поэтому он послал самого себя к черту, взял ключи от квартиры Стива и вышел из родительского дома, не забыв оставить матери записку о том, что ночевать не придет.   
В этот раз Баки слабости себе не позволил и, оказавшись перед знакомой дверью, даже не стал тянуться за сигаретами. Стучать не стал, открыл замок сам и тут же понял, что Стива дома нет: ключ провернулся два раза. Когда кто-то был в квартире, можно было ограничиться и одним оборотом. Баки не мог понять, расстроился он или нет. Объяснение со Стивом откладывалось на неопределенный срок. Тот ведь мог не просто задержаться на работе, а рвануть в соседний город проходить медкомиссию. Тогда ждать его следовало только к ночи. В любом случае к родителям Баки сегодня возвращаться не собирался.   
Бросив ключи на тумбочку в коридоре, Баки стянул с плеч легкую летнюю куртку и, повесив ее на вбитый в стену гвоздь, прошел на кухню. Немного хотелось есть. Торопясь уйти из дома до прихода родителей, Баки не поужинал. Хотя глупо было надеяться, что у Стива что-то было из съестного: для себя одного он редко готовил. Но Баки ждал сюрприз. В холодильнике обнаружился сверток с курицей и запиской: «Можешь всю ее доесть».   
Стив знал, что Баки вернется.   
Курица оказалась немного пережаренной и оттого суховатой, но Баки не испортило это настроения. Он срубил почти половину, когда во входной двери заворочался ключ – один оборот – и в квартиру зашел Стив. Меньше минуты он возился в коридоре, а потом появился на кухне слегка взъерошенный и грязный. Причина его позднего прихода оказалась проста, как один цент. Стив опять ввязался в неприятности.   
– Знаешь, Стиви, – невнятно произнес Баки, слизывая с большого пальца куриный жир, – если тебя все-таки возьмут на войну, то кто же будет спасать всех несчастных от местных хулиганов, ты думал об том?   
Стив, услышав это, замер настороженно и посмотрел на Баки внимательно, словно пытаясь определить, в каком он настроении, а потом несмело улыбнулся.   
– Я надеюсь выиграть войну как можно быстрее.   
Баки хмыкнул, что-то подобное он и ожидал услышать, а потом вернулся к курице.   
– Разрешишь присоединиться? – спросил Стив.   
– Кажется, ты написал, что я могу доесть ее всю, – Баки облизнул губы и широко улыбнулся. Стив закатил глаза.   
– Не жадничай.   
Баки не стал. Пододвинул к противоположному краю небольшого стола остатки птицы и потянулся к полотенцу, чтобы вытереть жирные руки. В принципе, он уже наелся и теперь хотел лишь пить. Пива, к сожалению, в холодильнике не оказалась, потому пришлось заваривать ромашковый чай – единственное, что завалялось на полках. Пока Баки возился с чаем, Стив быстро поглощал курицу, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что обед он пропустил. Баки отметил то краем сознания, но никак комментировать не стал, хотя в другое время обязательно прошелся бы по этому поводу. Сейчас же он просто налил чай в две чашки и, поставив обе на стол, сел напротив Стива. Какое-то время они молчали, бросая друг на друга настороженные взгляды, Баки заговорил первым:   
– Ты оставил записку. Так был уверен, что я вернусь? – ему почему-то хотелось прояснить этот вопрос.   
Стив пожал плечами.   
– Я знаю тебя.   
– Я сам решил, что приду, только ближе к вечеру.   
– Значит, я знаю тебя лучше, чем ты сам.   
Баки замер, услышав эту простую в общем-то фразу, не зная, что ответить. Возможно, Стив был прав. Или был просто излишне наивен. Баки понятия не имел почему, но Стив верил в него. Скорее всего, он был уверен, что Баки вернется с войны. Баки даже представил эту картину. Как заходит в квартиру, видит свежее белье на постели, ужин на столе и улыбающегося Стива, который обязательно скажет что-то типа «я знал, что ты выживешь». И тогда Баки поймет, что да, Стив действительно в него верил. Единственный, кто. И тогда Баки, наверное, осознает, что он смог, прошел через ад и вернулся.   
Баки моргнул. Картинка, вставшая перед глазами, была такой яркой, что понадобилось время, чтобы возвратиться в реальность. В ту самую реальность, в которой он еще не ушел на войну, а Стив сидел напротив него, смотрел внимательно и серьезно, грея руки о края чашки с ромашковым чаем.   
– Может, ты прав, – сказал наконец Баки. – Но есть еще кое-что. Я тоже хорошо тебя знаю. Ты не сдашься. Будешь пробовать снова и снова, как бы я ни был против. Даже если тебе каждый раз будут отказывать.   
Стив осторожно кивнул и по-птичьи наклонил голову. Шея его – и так длинная – стала казаться еще длиннее. Он смотрелся сейчас так забавно, немного несуразно из-за следов уличной потасовки на одежде и лице. Ничего серьезного, просто грязь, как будто кто-то толкнул его в лужу. И все же он не выглядел униженным. Его били, макали в самое вонючее дерьмо, оскорбляли, пытались растоптать. И он расстраивался, каждый долбанный раз, но никогда не выглядел униженным. Баки понятия не имел, почему эта мысль пришла к нему именно сейчас. Он даже забыл, о чем говорил.   
– Так что я пытаюсь сказать, – пробормотал Баки, отвлекаясь. – Так вот я не идиот, или не совсем идиот, я знаю, что ты всегда давал мне выбор, предоставляя право самому решать, как мне жить и с кем общаться, хотя, возможно, тебе не всегда все нравилось. Например моя дружба с Джексом или желание идти работать, а не продолжать учебу в какой-нибудь Академии или колледже. Так что сейчас, кажется, моя очередь.   
Баки замолк, уткнувшись взглядом в свою кружку. Ему было чертовски неловко, потому что он вообще-то совсем не умел извиняться. Но он надеялся, что Стив поймет то, что он хотел донести. Да, ему все еще трудно было понять бешеное желание Стива попасть на фронт, но имело ли это значение, когда до войны оставалось чуть больше недели?   
– Спасибо, Бак.   
– Но не думай, что я не попытаюсь снова тебя отговорить.   
Протянувшись через стол, Стив сжал рукой запястье Баки, и только тогда тот смог поднять взгляд.   
– Попытайся.   
Стив улыбался.   
  
 

  
***

  
  
  
Оставшиеся дни до назначения пролетели почти незаметно. Дня за два Баки получил по почте требование явиться в штаб в назначенный срок. Тогда он четко и ясно осознал, что все, время пришло. Удивительно, но страха он больше не чувствовал, только волнение. Ему было интересно, куда его распределят: в сто седьмой, как он и просил, или в другой полк? Баки понял, что ему не все равно. Родителям и Стиву он ничего об извещении не сказал, хотя они и так знали, что время выходит. И все же он промолчал, собрал заранее сумку, спрятал ее под свою кровать в родительском доме и, никому ничего не сказав, отправился в штаб.   
Его распределили в сто седьмой и дали сержанта. Баки не знал, что чувствует по этому поводу, пока не увидел свою форму. Она была совсем новой, чистой, выглаженной, почти хрустела в руках. Баки погладил кончиками пальцев шевроны на плечах кителя и наконец ощутил то, что не ожидал ощутить никогда.   
Гордость.   
Он сержант Джеймс Барнс из сто седьмого пехотного, и он завтра идет на войну. Больше никакого страха. Потому что есть люди, которые в него верят, он не должен их подвести.   
И он вернется. Рано или поздно.   
  


  
**26 лет (часть I)**  


   
  
  
– Куда ты прешь с оптикой в окопы? – заорал на него Дум-Дум. – Заляг где-нибудь.   
Баки чертыхнулся, но послушался, забыв, что он вообще-то старший по званию. Просканировал местность через прицел, вроде, нашел место, откуда было видно почти все поле. Оно было довольно очевидным, но искушение оказалось слишком велико, чтобы ему сопротивляться. Пробираться пришлось долго, Баки казалось, что он идет целую вечность. Совсем рядом раздался взрыв, земля под ногами дрогнула, Баки в это время полз по горе вверх и, чтобы не упасть, ухватился за траву. Сверху на него посыпались комья земли. Баки выругался еле слышно – земля попала ему за шиворот. До выбранной огневой позиции оставалось совсем чуть-чуть. Баки лег на живот и решил еще раз осмотреться. Это его и спасло.   
У немца были очень белые зубы, и он улыбался после каждого выстрела так, будто стрельба по людям доставляла ему невероятное удовольствие. Баки замер, решая, как поступить. Стрелять? Звук передернутого затвора привлечет внимание немца, и тогда еще неизвестно, кто успеет выстрелить первым. У Баки было преимущество, пока враг не знал о его присутствии. Поэтому, не став трогать закинутую за спину винтовку, Баки вытащил спрятанный в голенище нож и быстро, согнувшись в три погибели, побежал к немцу.   
Тот все-таки его услышал, хоть и слишком поздно. Баки прыгнул ему на спину, придавив к земле, приставил нож к горлу, но в это время немец обернулся, и лезвие чиркнуло лишь сбоку по шее. Неприятно, однако не смертельно. На землю хлынула первая теплая кровь. Немец боролся за свою жизнь отчаянно и сильно. В какой-то момент он смог сбросить Баки с себя и навалился сверху. Кровь, тонкой струйкой льющаяся из его шеи, попадала на лицо, заставляя жмуриться и отворачиваться. Баки бил ножом почти наугад, и в какой-то момент это сыграло с ним плохую службу: лезвие застряло в бронежилете немца. И застряло крепко, не вытащишь. Баки и не пытался, не было времени. Немец душил его, давил винтовкой на горло, все еще улыбаясь – это было видно даже в темноте. Время будто замедлилось. Где-то вдалеке до сих пор звучали выстрелы, от взрывов дрожала земля, кричали люди, но здесь и сейчас, на этом клочке земли, шла борьба молчаливая и страшная. На мгновение Баки захотелось перестать сопротивляться. Ведь что его ждало впереди? Еще десятки, сотни дней войны? Душной, жуткой, выматывающей. Нескончаемой. А там, за чертой, возможно, что-то есть. Покой. Смерть. Однако мгновение прошло, и Баки, разозлившийся на себя за слабость, стал бороться еще отчаянней.   
Немец быстро терял силы из-за ранения, и Баки через какое-то время получилось опрокинуть его на спину. Чужая винтовка оказалась у него в руках, и через секунду деревянный приклад с силой опустился на лицо немца. Один раз, второй, третий. Баки бил и бил, чувствуя, как враг дергается под ним, умирая. Во все стороны брызгала кровь. Теплая и вязкая, она пачкала винтовку, из-за чего стали скользить руки. В какой-то момент Баки понял, что выдохся, чужое оружие тут же упало на землю, и он свалился рядом, дыша тяжело и часто. На немца Баки больше не смотрел. Тот был мертв. Он был мертв еще три или четыре удара назад. Огневая точка теперь принадлежала Баки.   
  
  

  
***

  
  
  
В следующие два дня было затишье. В лагере Баки почти никто не трогал – все видели, каким он вернулся после последнего боя. Конечно, на войне разное случалось, здесь людей рвали на куски, и выживал лишь тот, кто рвал удачней всех, однако вид перемазанного кровью с ног до головы Баки впечатлил даже бывалых солдат. Командира вот тоже, он еще и додумался предложить психологическую помощь, но Баки только отмахнулся, криво усмехнувшись. В конце концов погибший фриц был не самым его страшным кошмаром. Больше этого Баки волновала собственная слабость, проявленная в момент драки с ним, но о ней говорить и вовсе не хотелось. Ни с кем. Наверное, даже со Стивом бы Баки на эту тему не стал распространяться, не то что с чужим человеком. К счастью, кроме командира в душу к нему никто лезть не пытался. Дум-дум только посмотрел один раз пытливо, но ничего не сказал, за что Баки был ему благодарен.   
К третьему дню сидения на одном месте они даже заскучали. Единственным событием за все время стал приезд новеньких. После последнего боя их отряд слегка поредел, поэтому это было очень кстати. Новенькие была бодры, еще не сильно измучены и немного напуганы, однако всячески пытались это скрыть. Баки на них смотреть было почти неприятно, особенно когда он вспоминал, что еще совсем недавно был почти таким же. Среди всех выделялся только один парень – кажется, его фамилия была Джонс. Он был черным, что само по себе было удивительно, а еще он потрясающе играл на трубе. Несмотря на это, с ним предсказуемо никто не общался, хотя остальные новенькие старались держаться вместе. Баки даже не удивился, когда Дум-Дум взял парня под крыло. У этого здоровяка с пышными усами была тяга к исправлению несправедливости, совсем как у Стива. И Баки понятия не имел, почему с ним связался, не иначе как из ностальгии по дому. Впрочем, против Джонса он ничего не имел, его цвет кожи волновал не больше, чем усы Дум-Дума, а вот звуки трубы в душе что-то задевали. Что-то, что еще не было выжжено этой страшной войной. Джонс оказался не только талантливым, но и умным, до войны учился в Гарварде, говорил по-французски и мог общаться на такие темы, о которых Баки, закончивший только школу, имел слабое представление. Впрочем, общие интересы у них тоже были. В основном, конечно, оружие и слабый пол.   
– Я вам говорю, целая толпа девчонок, все в коротким юбках вот до сюда, – Джонс ударил себя ребром ладони где-то посредине бедра, – скачут, поют, ноги задирают. И все, как на подбор, красавицы, глаз не оторвать. Один мой приятель, Клай, писал мне, что из города в город за ними ездит, только чтобы эти выступления смотреть. Совсем свихнулся, уже тонну денег потратил, но никак не успокоится. А вот мне довелось увидеть лишь однажды.   
Фыркнув, Баки затянулся сигаретой – новенькие привезли с собой довольно много курева, и он на правах старшего по званию изъял пару пачек, подумав мельком, что Стив бы его за это непременно осудил. К счастью, Стива здесь не было.   
– Тебе хорошо смеяться, – отреагировал на ухмылку Джонс. – У тебя наверняка девчонок было больше, чем я в жизни видел.   
Баки пожал плечами, не собираясь ни спорить, ни хвастаться. Сколько бы в прошлом у него не было девушек, на войне с ними было довольно туго. Сейчас он и сам бы не отказался поездить по городам ради выступлений в пользу облигаций, если там были девчонки в коротких юбках. Дум-Дум, кажется, разделял его точку зрения.   
– А я бабы уже больше полугода не видел, – заявил он с печальным вздохом. – А сколько не трахался, так и вообще лучше не вспоминать, чтобы не расплакаться. А тут еще и не подрочишь нормально, постоянно кто-то шныряет.   
– А ты не стесняйся, как Васкес, – посоветовал Баки, потушив сигарету о каблук своего сапога. – Тот как под одеяло ложится, так давай наяривать. С ним рядом уже никто спать не хочет, парни жребий бросают, кому мучиться на этот раз.   
– Правда, что ли? – расхохотался Джонс. – Неужели тут все так плохо?   
– С уединением-то? Довольно туго.   
– Черт, жаль. Я ведь с собой пару карточек захватил, думал, пригодятся.   
Джонс заметно пригорюнился и не заметил, каким взглядом на него посмотрел Дум-Дум.   
– И ты молчал? А ну доставай, показывай!   
Дум-Дум предвкушающее потер руки и выжидающе посмотрел на ухмыляющегося Джонса. Тот медлил, оттягивая момент, и поочередно глядел то на Дум-Дума, то на Баки, который хоть и пытался казаться особо не заинтересованным, все равно косился выжидающе. На войне было не много вещей, на которые было бы приятно смотреть, сплошные кровь, смерть да немытые тела солдат. И все же, собираясь пялиться на карточки с полуголыми девицами, он чувствовал себя неудачником. К счастью ли к сожалению, таких неудачников тут был целый полк. У некоторых и вовсе от спермотоксикоза поехала крыша. В прошлом месяце произошел один отвратительный и трагичный случай. Двое солдат где-то отрыли чемодан с женскими шмотками и напялили часть на одного из своих – худощавого, кудрявого Эрика Ллойда. Баки как это увидел, думал, что его удар хватит от ярости. Он, конечно, их разогнал и вещи отобрал, но толку-то: на следующий день всё равно стало ясно, что парня хорошо попользовали. Жаловаться никому Эрик естественно не стал. Да и кто бы стал? За такое, во-первых, грозил трибунал, причем всем участникам, независимо от вины, во-вторых, было просто стыдно. Баки после этого трясло дня два, его Дум-Дум самогоном отпаивал из своих секретных запасов, но это почти не помогало. Перед глазами все равно стоял Эрик в этих дурацких шмотках и Эрик с нелепой утиной походкой, бледный до синевы. Да и не только Эрик. Баки мерещился Стив. Нелепый, мелкий Стив Роджерс, который так сильно хотел на фронт. А ведь когда Баки расписывал ему ужасы войны, то такого даже не предполагал.   
Эрик, к слову, погиб через неделю. Подставился под пулю глупо и почти без пользы. Тех двоих, что его тронули, потом отметелили так, что еле живы остались, и Баки тут был почти не при чем. Вот только парня было уже не вернуть. Иногда Баки холодно задумывался, что мог бы в горячке боя найти через прицел знакомые макушки и спустить курок. Единственное, чего опасался, это того, что его поймают. Быть расстрелянным из-за таких ублюдков не хотелось.   
Тряхнув головой, Баки постарался забыть об этом, хоть и понимал, что бесполезно. Такое не забывается. Хорошо, что Стива здесь не было. Если бы даже он не оказался на месте Эрика, эта история его все равно бы сломала.   
– Где там твои карточки? Давай сюда, – потребовал Баки, стараясь отвлечься. Джонс тут же сунул ему под нос разукрашенную картонку, размером с почтовую открытку. Там действительно были изображены три девушки в одинаковых бело-красно-синих костюмах и в касках со звездой на лбу. Белая надпись внизу призывала помочь армии, купить облигации. – И что, ты их видел? Они так по сцене скачут? – ради интереса спросил Баки, отмечая про себя, что эти девицы походили на тех, которые выступали вместе с Говардом Старком на Ярмарке будущего. Возможно, это они и были.   
– Видел, но всего две минуты, самое начало выступления. Только и успел схватить пару карточек, прежде чем мне пришлось уйти. Это было одно из первых их выступлений, Клай говорил, что потом их стало много, но я уже был в Европе.   
– А это кто? – спросил Дум-Дум, ткнув пальцев в ту карточку, которую держал в руках. Джонс бросил на нее беглый взгляд и пожал плечами.   
– Этого парня я не видел, но знаю, что он с ними выступает. Человек-скала. Под два метра ростом, а сила такая, что запросто поднимает мотоцикл.   
Баки скептически приподнял брови и забрал у Дум-Дума карточку. А ней были изображены все те же девочки, но теперь там еще был и парень в нелепом красно-сине-белом костюме и в маске. Он действительно был высоким, девчонки еле достигали ему до плеча, и мускулистым. Изображение было мелким и нечетким, однако все равно было заметно, что с фигурой парню повезло. Но поднять мотоцикл?   
– Меньше недоверия, друг мой. Клай не склонен к преувеличению. Говорит, поднимает мотоцикл с тремя девчонка на нем. Он слышал, в этого парня, Капитана Америку, угрохали кучу денег, то ли супер-солдата из него пытались сделать, то ли лечили от чего-то, не знаю, но сейчас он танцует кабаре с девчонками в коротких юбках. Отрабатывает вложенные денежки, – Джонс многозначительно подвигал бровями, и парни захохотали.   
– Вот это работка! А что он там делает, а не здесь? У нас, конечно, есть и свои супер-солдаты, – Дум-Дум потрепал Баки по макушке, и тот от неожиданности не успел отвертеться и фыркнул, – но помощь бы не помешала.   
– Да ладно тебе, Дум-Дум, – лениво заметил Баки, – каждый на войне делает то, что может. Кто-то из винтовки стреляет, кто-то еду морякам готовит, кто-то собирает металлолом в маленькую тележку, – Баки прикрыл глаза на секунду, вылавливая из памяти образ недовольного хмурящегося Стива, – а кто-то трясет ногами на сцене и лапает девчонок за кулисами. К тому же он ведь наверняка и винтовку-то в руках держать не умеет. Будет тут мешаться, притягивать к себе пули и жрать за троих.   
– Сколько в тебе злости, сержант Барнс, – хмыкнул Дум-Дум, впрочем, без какого-либо осуждения.   
– Я знаю парня, который бы пять лет жизни отдал бы, чтобы быть здесь, рядом со мной. Но у него нет такого тела и таких возможностей. Есть только пять листков с пометкой «негоден».   
Баки откинул от себя карточку и потянулся за сигаретами. Снова захотелось курить. Дум-Дум и Джонс переглянулись, будто спрашивая друг друга, что это на Баки нашло, но говорить ничего не стали. Джонс, собрав карточки, спрятал их во внутренний карман куртки, а Дум-Дум забрал у Баки пачку и тоже закурил. Установившаяся тишина была очень кстати. Баки нужно было успокоиться или хотя бы понять, что же его так завело. Подумаешь, качок выступает на сцене вместо того, чтобы подставлять башку под обстрел. Кто бы его осудил за то, что он выбрал себе такую работу? Точно не Баки. Он еще помнил, как сам не мог смириться, что его отправляют на фронт. Может, дело было в том, что парень с карточки кого-то Баки напомнил. Совсем чуть-чуть, неуловимо. То ли наклоном головы, то ли еще чем. И эта ассоциация вызвала дурные эмоции. Черт. Наверное, он просто устал и немного соскучился по дому, вот и мерещится всякое.   
Засиделись они в окопах. Засиделись. Пора в бой.   
  
 

  
***

  
  
  
Через две недели Баки словил пулю. Сам он думал, что ничего серьезного в этом нет, но ему сказали, что пуля в нем застряла глубоко, для извлечения понадобилась операция, поэтому его на грузовике вместе с еще несколькими тяжело-раненными вывезли в лагерь, находящийся в восьми километрах от фронта. Говорили, там было хорошее оборудование и работали отличные врачи. Точнее так говорил Дум-Дум, а он мог и приврать ради того, чтобы Баки не сильно возмущался из-за перевоза.   
– Да тебя немного подлатают да привезут обратно. Поверь мне, ты еще успеешь здесь сдохнуть, – хмыкнул он, когда Баки уже готовили к перевозке. Лейтенант Донован – их военный врач – давал последние инструкции туповатому медбрату из лагеря, в который им предстояло уехать. Других раненных уже загрузили в машину, оставался только Баки.   
– А если вас перекинут, а меня решат отправить в другое место? – озвучил свои опасения Баки. Он не очень-то хотел себе в этом признаваться, но он привязался к некоторым ребятам в сто седьмом, в частности к Дум-Думу и даже новенькому Джонсу. Дружба с ними была единственным приятным моментом во всем этом непрекращающемся хаосе, без ребят Баки, наверное, давно бы полетел с катушек.   
– Не решат, – уверенно ответил Дум-Дум. – Ты же наш парень.   
Баки этот аргумент не сильно убедил, но в тот момент от него уже ничего не зависело. Наверное, он должен был быть польщен, что его не бросили умирать в каком-нибудь вшивом углу, но довольным Баки себя не чувствовал. Как и умирающим. Однако после, в лагере, ему сообщили, что он счастливый сукин сын: пуля попала ему в бок, но умудрилась не задеть никаких жизненно-важных органов. Если бы она не застряла в нем, то его бы никуда вести не пришлось.   
Операция прошла успешно, пулю извлекли, и вот тогда-то Баки и почувствовал себя по-настоящему хреново. Ему казалось, что в него выпустили целую обойму разрывных, такая была адская боль. Его накачивали морфином, и это помогало, но ненадолго, потом боль возвращалась, казалось, с утроенной силой.   
Когда ему стало лучше, медсестры стали таскать ему комиксы с Капитаном Америкой, которые сюда присылали пачками. Солдаты их почти не читали, некоторые только таскали листы для того, чтобы делать самокрутки. Бумага в этих комиксах была уж слишком хорошая. Баки тоже не собирался читать, но в медчасти заняться было особо нечем. Комиксы его не увлекли и не понравились. Скорее злили. На войне вели бой не супергерои, а обычные ребята. Без сверхспособностей и несокрушимого щита. Они брали в руки оружие и шли на врага, не имея ни гарантий, ни надежды на то, что доживут до вечера. Их друзья подрывались на минах или падали замертво от одной-единственной точно выпущенной пули, но они все равно шли вперед. Разве они не были героями, достойными комиксов во много раз больше, чем какой-то парень из подтанцовки?   
Да, Баки определенно злился. То ли из-за ранения, то ли потому что устал. Иногда он вспоминал Стива и думал, читает ли он эти комиксы. Злится ли так же, как Баки, или скупает все выпуски, чтобы хоть как-то быть ближе к войне. В такие моменты Баки жалел, что Стив так далеко, ему хотелось бы поговорить с ним. Рассказать обо всем, что произошло за последнее время, выплеснуть накопившиеся горечь и злость, вспомнить немецкого снайпера, до смерти забитого прикладом, Эрика с кривой походкой, жгучую боль от попавшей в бок пули. Умом Баки понимал, что будь Стив действительно здесь, то он не сказал бы ему ничего из того, что хотелось. Но сейчас, когда между ними были тысячи километров, Баки говорил с ним. Говорил, сжимая пальцами дурацкий комикс, будто он как-то связывал их со Стивом. Бумага под пальцами смялась, и бравый Капитан Америка из-за этого стал почему-то выглядеть грустно.   
Однажды ночью, почти перед самой отправкой обратно в сто седьмой, Баки приснился сон. В нем ему привиделся Капитан Америка в своем нелепом костюме: высокий, широкоплечий, настоящий гигант. Он был без маски и когда обернулся к Баки, то тот увидел, что у Капитана лицо Стива. Те же глубокие голубые глаза, те же упрямо поджатые губы, те же суровые морщинки на лбу. Вокруг Стива крутились ярко-накрашенные девчонки, они смеялись, что-то пели, хотя слов слышно не было, дергали Стива за руки, но тот не обращал на них внимания, только смотрел куда-то вдаль, Баки за спину.   
Баки знал, что там. Там была война.   
И Стиву хотелось туда, но что-то удерживало его на месте, Баки не видел и не мог понять, что. Он открыл рот, чтобы позвать Стива, но не смог, горло перехватило. Но он вдруг понял, что отчаянно желает, чтобы Стив на него посмотрел, чтобы заметил, вспомнил про него. Но голоса не было, и руки не двигались, а ноги словно приросли к полу.   
«Стив, – думал Баки, глядя на застывшую фигуру Капитана Америки, – я здесь, Стив. Посмотри на меня, Стив. Ты очень нужен мне сейчас».   
Но Стив не смотрел на него, он глядел ему за спину. На войну.   
Позже, проснувшись и вспоминая сон, Баки думал, что есть нечто забавное в том, что его сознание совместило картонного супергероя и Стива. Ведь, по сути, он единственный из тех, кого Баки знал, кто был бы достоин сверхспособностей, потому что он был супергероем даже тогда, когда у него не было сил, доступных и обычному взрослому человеку. Такому, как Баки.   
Стив был суперчеловеком всегда, и Баки ужасно его не хватало.   
К счастью, рефлексировать на эту тему у него не было времени. Его наконец-то возвращали в сто седьмой, который, Баки слышал краем уха, собирались отправить в Аззано. Баки ничего не имел против, Аззано так Аззано. Главное, что он успел выздороветь до того, как его полк перебросили. Ему снова повезло. Возможно, он и правда счастливый сукин сын.   
  
 

  
**26 лет (часть II)**  


  
  
  
  
Они так и не поговорили о Капитане Америка. Возможно, Стиву и хотелось рассказать, как это дерьмо с ним произошло, но Баки не спрашивал, и он решил, наверное, что тому это не интересно. На самом деле любопытно было, но существовали вопросы и поважнее. Например, как четырёмстам солдатам дойти до лагеря, встретив, по возможности, как можно меньше фашистов. К бою они были не совсем готовы. Особенно Баки. Первый день переправы он провалялся в отключке. Отрубился почти сразу, как стало понятно, что они прорвались, и очухался только через сутки. А, придя в себя, решил, что в плену у него окончательно спеклись мозги, и он бредит. Стив – Капитан Америка? Побойтесь бога, такое Баки, кажется, уже снилось. Потребовались, наверное, еще сутки, чтобы он окончательно осознал, что нет, все правда, этот здоровый парень, имеющий знакомое лицо, действительно его друг детства. Это не шутка, не галлюцинация, не бред воспаленного сознания. Вот тогда, наверное, и стоило спросить, как так получилось, что произошло, но Баки не спросил, только улыбнулся нервно, когда Дум-Дум, хлопнув его по спине, заявил:   
– А этот Капитан Америка, кажется, неплохой парень, а?   
Неплохой, да. Наверное. Беда в том, что Баки понятия не имел, какой он, этот Капитан Америка. Он не был с ним знаком, видел только издалека, когда тот раздавал указания, четкие и правильные, когда вел за собой целый батальон полумертвых от усталости солдат, когда принимал благодарности от спасенных им людей. Хотя нет, в последнем случае сквозь маску Капитана Америки проступал знакомый Стив Роджерс, смущенный и робкий. Тот самый, которого Баки и знал. В такие моменты он отворачивался, не в силах смотреть.   
Нормально поговорить им удалось только уже на подходе к лагерю, когда Баки мог нормально стоять на ногах и идти вровень со всеми, за левым плечом Стива. Они остановились на привал километрах в двадцати от конечного пункта, несколько человек отправилось вперед на разведку, Баки тоже порывался, но Стив опустил ему на плечо неожиданно тяжелую руку и попросил остаться. Будь это обычный, привычный Стив Роджерс, Баки бы отшутился и все равно сделал по-своему, но с этим новым парнем, Капитаном Америкой, спорить не стал. В конце концов тот был здесь командиром. Так что Баки только пожал плечами и отошел в сторону от всех. Хотелось побыть одному.   
К сожалению, ему такой возможности не дали. Стив почти сразу присоединился к нему, сел на землю рядом и бросил на Баки косой взгляд.   
– Как ты? – спросил он через минуту, когда молчание стало казаться слегка натянутым. Голос у него был осторожным и как будто слегка извиняющимся. Баки нахмурился, решая, не показалось ли ему. За что Стив мог испытывать вину?   
– Я в норме, не волнуйся, – сказал Баки и тут же словно запнулся. Собственное «не волнуйся» показалось почему-то неуместным, будто он внезапно понял, что Стив, возможно, вовсе и не думал волноваться.   
– Идти осталось недолго. А в лагере должны быть врачи.   
– Да, я знаю, – рассеянно произнес Баки, – я там был, когда меня подстрелили.   
Стив не ответил, ни сразу, ни через минуту. Баки удивлено к нему обернулся и заметил, каким застывшим и жестким стало его лицо.   
– Эй, ты чего?   
– Прости меня, – вместо ответа сказал Стив. Баки опешил.   
– За что?   
– За то, что ты был тут, а я… – Стив махнул рукой с досады.   
– Тебя вообще не должно было быть здесь, – дернул плечом Баки. – Ты должен быть в Бруклине, работать, рисовать, ждать свою единственную и смотреть на войну лишь с экранов в кинотеатрах. А здесь тебе делать нечего.   
– Все еще считаешь, что я не справлюсь? Если ты не заметил, кое-что изменилось, – у любого другого эта фраза прозвучала бы издевательски или самодовольно, но не у Стива. В его тоне не было ни грамма самолюбования, только констатация факта.   
– Война – грязное дело. То, что ты стал выше и шире в плечах, не делает тебя приспособленным к ней.   
– Я не ребенок, Баки.   
– Знаю, но ты понятия не имеешь, во что ввязываешься, – покачал головой Баки, понимая, что на самом деле у него нет ни одного аргумента, чтобы заставить Стива вернуться к своим выступлениям и забыть о войне. Да даже если бы и были, едва ли он к ним прислушался.   
– Я зашел слишком далеко, чтобы отступать, – Стив вытянул вперед руку и сжал ее в кулак, мышцы предплечья напряглись, натянули ткань дурацкой звездно-полосатой формы. Не удержавшись, Баки положил ладонь на руку Стива и провел по ней от запястья до локтя. Ничего сверхъестественного он не нащупал, мышцы были обычные, уж точно не надувные. Если бы Баки не знал, он бы решил, что появились они вполне естественным путем.   
– Все равно я бы предпочел, чтобы ты остался в Бруклине, – упрямо сказал Баки, намереваясь оставить за собой последнее слово. Стив улыбнулся.   
– Да. И мне приятно это знать.   
– О-о-о, только не обольщайся на свой счет. Ты все еще меня безмерно раздражаешь, – Баки фыркнул и легонько ударил Стива по плечу кулаком.   
– Уверен, что так и есть.   
– Рад, что мы друг друга поняли. А теперь тебе, кажется, нужно вернуться к своим капитанским обязанностям. Наверняка это стадо баранов, которое ты притащил с собой из Австрии, ждет какого-нибудь твоего приказа. Уверен, они теперь даже поссать без твоего разрешения не решатся.   
– Почему ты так говоришь? – нахмурился Стив. Сравнение ему явно не понравилось. – Разве среди них нет твоих друзей?   
– Среди них не только мои друзья, – хмыкнул Баки, доставая из голенища заныканную сигарету: кто-то из ребят нашел пару блоков в одном из танков, – я сам среди них.   
Стив покачал головой, но спорить не стал, поднялся и ушел. Возможно, ему больше хотелось остаться, но Баки пока не был готов продолжить разговор, который стал принимать какой-то совсем уж личный характер. К этому новому Стиву сначала следовало бы привыкнуть, лишь потом выворачивать перед ним душу. В какой-то степени Баки даже чувствовал себя обманутым. Все это время именно Стив был той ниточкой, которая удерживала его от полного погружения в бездну. Ему самому тяжело было в этом признаться, но та самая вера Стива в то, что он, Баки, вернется, и все станет хорошо, помогала ему выживать все это время. Баки знал, что у него есть к кому возвращаться. Теперь все стало иначе. Стив был рядом и в то же время невыносимо далеко. Он был прежним и одновременно совершенно другим. Баки отчетливо осознавал, что неприязнь к Капитану Америке начинает перерастать в настоящую ненависть. Капитан Америка отбирал у него друга. Единственного человека, который когда-либо в него верил.   
Или, может, все это было у Баки в голове. После плена там был тот еще беспорядок. Он не был уверен, что готов узнать ответ на этот вопрос. Потому что пока Баки не знал ответа, он мог еще на что-то надеяться.   
– Эй.   
Баки вздрогнул и чуть не выронил сигарету, которую еще даже не зажег. Впрочем, у него не было спичек, чертовы немцы отобрали у него все, что было.   
– Огонька?   
Баки на колени упал небольшой коробок. Закатив глаза, Баки прикурил и кинул спички обратно Дум-Думу, даже не поблагодарив. Хотя тот, в принципе, и не ждал ничего подобного.   
– Я сегодня притягиваю компанию, словно магнит железо, – пожаловался Баки. Дум-Дум хмыкнул. Он не стал садиться рядом, остался стоять, прислонившись к соседнему дереву и глядя перед собой.   
– Имеешь в виду Капитана Америку? – спросил он после паузы.   
– А то ты не видел.   
– Видел. Он выглядел не очень-то довольным.   
– Тебе-то какое дело?   
– Я думал, вы друзья.   
– Мы и есть друзья. Лучшие. С самого детства, – с долей сарказма ответил Баки.   
– Оно и заметно, – ровным тоном произнес Дум-Дум, разозлив Баки этим до чертиков. Тот даже на ноги вскочил и, кинув недокуренную сигарету на землю, втоптал ее ботинком в почву.   
– Какое тебе дело до моих отношений со Стивом?   
– Никаких. Но всем есть дело до твоих отношений с Капитаном Америкой. Ни для кого не секрет, что он тебя поперся вытаскивать из плена, но повезло-то всем нам. Он не просто командир, а чуть ли не герой для каждого. Я знаю, что некоторых ребят тут твое поведение напрягает. Они считают, что ты завидуешь капитану.   
– А ты как думаешь? – фыркнул Баки, складывая руки на груди.   
– Я думаю, что тебе следует быть осторожным, – взгляд, которым Дум-Дум одарил Баки, был предельно серьезным. – И я тебе сейчас говорю не об этих, – Дум-Дум кивнул в сторону солдат. – Эти побояться трогать друга детства Капитана Америки, но есть люди и более влиятельные, которые могут не простить тебе пренебрежения к национальному герою.   
– Я не отношусь к Стиву с пренебрежением. Больше нет.   
– Я повторю, мы говорим не о твоем приятеле Стиве.   
– А я говорю о нем, – настойчиво повторил Баки. – Потому что я не собираюсь забывать о Стиве в пользу чертового Капитана Америки. Он мне нужен, я без него сдохну, понимаешь ты или нет?   
Дум-Дум не ответил, но взгляд его изменился, став более внимательным и… что-то промелькнуло в нем еще. Но так быстро, что Баки не понял, что это была за эмоция.   
– Не думал, что у тебя все настолько запущено, – ровным голосом произнес Дум-Дум.   
– Что ты имеешь в виду? – начал снова заводиться Баки. Он не любил, когда говорили загадками, предпочитая прямоту и честность. И раньше Дум-Дум придерживался этой же политики, но сейчас предпочел неловко съехать с темы, будто внезапно обнаружил, что узнал больше, чем когда-либо хотел бы.   
– Тебе следует поесть. Плен не пошел тебе на пользу, выглядишь дерьмово.   
Баки жестом показал, что не нуждается в оценке своего внешнего вида. Дум-Дум фыркнул и, отлипнув от дерева, вернулся к ребятам, с которыми они познакомились в плену и во время побега. Вскоре к ним присоединился и Капитан Америка. Баки же так и не сдвинулся с места, предпочитая наблюдать со стороны. Отсюда все и так было хорошо видно. Даже больше, чем вблизи. То, как менялись лица солдат, когда Капитан Америка подходил к ним. Кто-то начинал смотреть с уважением, кто-то с благоговением, кто-то с радостью и благодарностью, а кто-то с завистью. Баки впервые подумал, что скорее всего его эмоции были столь же очевидны. Для всех, кроме Стива. Если это действительно так, то Дум-Дум прав, следовало быть осторожнее, ведь Стив Роджерс больше не принадлежал Баки безраздельно. Он стал Капитаном Америкой, а тот был национальным достоянием и героем, спасшим четыреста человек. Ну а если от одной только мысли об этом Баки начинал чувствовать себя еще более одиноким, чем в первые дни на войне, то это были исключительно его проблемы и ничьи больше.   
Да здравствует Капитан Америка!   
  
 

  
***

  
  
  
Если бы три, пять или семь лет назад кто-нибудь рассказал Баки про Пегги Картер, то он посоветовал бы этому кому-то перестать мечтать и обратить внимание на обычных земных девчонок из Нью-Йорка, которые хоть и не умеют виртуозно стрелять из пистолета, но зато, во-первых, существуют, во-вторых, значительно более доступны. Если бы кто-то раньше описал Баки Пегги Картер, то он решил бы, что это чья-то недостижимая мечта или фантазия, но никак не живой человек из плоти и крови. Потому что Пегги Картер была идеальна. Она была шикарной женщиной, хорошим человеком и прекрасным агентом.   
Пегги Картер превосходно подходила Капитану Америке. Но это было еще не все. Она превосходно подходила так же и Стивену Роджерсу, пареньку из Бруклина, который с самого подросткового возраста мечтал о девушке, способной обсудить с ним военную тактику.   
Агент Картер чем-то напоминала Баки несостоявшуюся девушку Стива Виолетт, и в то же время между ними не было ничего общего. Пегги Картер была более уверена в себе, она не преследовала никаких скрытых целей, а еще она словно бы не замечала Баки, который тенью следовал почти за каждым шагом Стива. Впрочем, в последнем они с Виолетт как раз-таки были похожи, однако если Виолетт не замечала Баки демонстративно, то Картер действительно словно смотрела сквозь него. И Баки понятия не имел, чем он заслужил такое отношение. Не то что бы ему хотелось во все это влезать, но Картер, кажется, что-то значила для Стива, поэтому Баки хотелось понять ее.   
Или просто дело было в том, что Баки не любил, когда к нему относятся с пренебрежением.   
Несколько раз Баки пытался заговорить с Картер, по привычке слегка флиртуя, улыбаясь мягко, как привык улыбаться девушкам, но не заходя слишком далеко. Однако ничего из этого не работало, Картер только вежливо улыбалась в ответ и уходила, заставляя Баки ощущать себя пьяным матросом, приставшим к леди на набережной. Сначала Баки подумал, что он потерял форму: после плена лоск плейбоя слегка облупился. Но молоденькие медсестрички западали все так же охотно, и даже помощница Старка останавливала иногда на Баки внимательный взгляд хищницы, от которого у него мурашки бежали по коже. Обаяние Баки действовало на всех, кроме Картер, ее не получалось ни разговорить, ни раскусить, не выходило найти в ней той же червоточины, которую однажды Баки нашел в Виолетт. И Баки злился, понимая, что злится-то на самом деле на себя, потому что жизнь его, похоже, ничему не научила, и он просто пытается увидеть в Картер Виолетт, чтобы потом снова уберечь Стива от ошибки и от своего собственного опыта. В такие моменты он прекращал свои попытки раскусить Картер, и что удивительно, именно в один из таких дней она и обратила на Баки свое внимание.   
Стив в тот вечер застрял у Старка, давая указания насчет оружия, которое они собирались брать с собой в походе против Гидры. Баки, давно уже выбравший себе винтовку, в этом развлечении участия не принимал, ждал Стива на улице недалеко от штаба и курил. На самом деле дожидаться Стива было не обязательно. Так уж получилось, что Стиву в лагере дали отдельную палатку, и Баки как-то незаметно для себя к нему переехал, так что они в любом случае встретились бы перед сном. Однако торчать в палатке хотелось еще меньше, чем на улице.   
И вот тут-то агент Картер его и нашла. Хотя точнее было бы сказать – она об него запнулась, вылетев из штаба со скоростью мифической фурии. Выглядела она при этом соответствующе: обычно бледные щеки были покрыты лихорадочным румянцем, а глаза горели гневом и возмущением.   
– Сержант Барнс! – воскликнула Картер, выровняв утерянное на секунду равновесие и отдернув строгую офицерскую юбку. Из-за спешки и волнения ее акцент прозвучал еще отчетливее. – Прошу меня простить, я вас не заметила.   
– В этом вы мастер.   
Картер поджала ярко накрашенные губы и скептически приподняла тонкие брови.   
– Вы, сержант Барнс, не похожи на того, кто слишком долго переживает о неудачах. Но неужели я ошиблась?   
Баки бросил на Картер внимательный взгляд, вздохнул и, решив в кои-то веки действовать прямо, произнес:   
– Нет, не ошиблись. Мой интерес к вам носит другой характер.   
– Я догадалась, – лицо Картер чуть смягчилось, перестав быть строгим. – Именно поэтому я вообще с вами разговариваю после всех этих ваших намеков.   
– Я прошу прощения, если оскорбил вас чем-то.   
– Нет, не оскорбили. Я давно привыкла к подобному отношению и не обращаю на него внимания, как вы успели заметить.   
– После этой вашей фразы я чувствую себя еще хуже, – признался Баки. Картер внезапно улыбнулась, став как будто бы еще симпатичнее и уж точно женственнее.   
– Теперь я вижу, почему капитан Роджерс дружит с вами. Знаете что, сержант Барнс, сегодня был чертовски длинный день. Если у вас нет никаких планов на ближайший час, не согласитесь ли вы со мной выпить?   
Баки пожал плечами и встал.   
– Только хотелось бы без лишних свидетелей. Не желаю быть скомпрометированным, – с самым серьезным видом произнес он. Картер фыркнула и неверяще покачала головой.   
– Хорошо, сержант Барнс, я готова создать все условия, чтобы ваша репутация не пострадала.   
Пить в итоге они решили под сценой, которую так и не разобрали после выступления Капитана Америки и танцовщиц. Даже реквизит не убрали. Баки с насмешкой и удивлением рассматривал раскрашенные в синий каски девушек и огромные плакаты со Стивом во весь рост, пока агент Картер, сидя за криво установленным столом, протирала добытые из штаба стаканы.   
– Стив раньше совсем не умел выступать на сцене. В школе иногда приходилось, и он каждый раз ужасно нервничал и путал текст, – вспомнил Баки, сворачивая плакаты в трубочку.   
– Поверьте, с тех пор мало что изменилось, – ответила Картер, беря в руки принесенную с собой бутылку виски, и лихо отвернула крышку. Баки дернулся было, чтобы помочь, но замер под насмешливым взглядом. Несколько секунд, и стаканы на полпальца наполнились янтарной жидкостью.   
– Итак, – произнес Баки, подходя ближе, и взял свою порцию выпивки. – Да здравствует Капитан Америка?   
– Да здравствует Капитан Америка, – согласилась Картер на популярный в последние дни тост и, не чокаясь, отпила из своего стакана.   
– Так о чем вы хотели поговорить, агент Картер? – поинтересовался Баки после полминуты тишины. Конечно, сидеть на неудобном табурете в компании красивой женщины и хорошего виски было довольно занимательно, но он не был идиотом и понимал, что сюда его позвали не просто так.   
– Вообще-то изначально я хотела поговорить о… – Картер на секунду запнулась, – о капитане Роджерсе, но сейчас я подумала, что это не очень хорошая идея.   
– Почему же?   
– Как-то это неправильно.   
– Это было бы неправильно, если бы вы решили выпытать у меня его грязные секреты, но правда в том, что мы оба знаем, у Стива грязных секретов нет и быть не может. Едва ли так можно назвать парочку нарушений общественного порядка. Хотя бы потому, что это не секрет.   
– Нарушений?.. – удивилась Картер.   
– Уличные драки. Неужели этого нет в его личном деле?   
– Есть.   
Баки усмехнулся.   
– Ну вот. Это и есть самый большой недостаток Стива: он не умеет отступать вовремя, поэтому всегда нарывается на неприятности. Когда-то я пытался с этим что-то делать, обещал не вмешиваться, ругался, но Стива это не останавливало. Но, думаю, что вы и сами это уже заметили. И в отличие от меня, вы этому способствуете.   
– Так вы за это на меня злитесь? – спросила Картер, снова опивая из стакана. Баки удивленно на нее посмотрел:   
– Разве я на вас злюсь?   
– Мне так показалось.   
– Бросьте, агент Картер. Я знаю, что вы не смогли бы его остановить. К тому же все получилось, Стив спас меня и еще четыреста человек, стал героем и получил то, о чем мечтал всю свою жизнь: возможность наказать подонков. Таким вдохновленным я не видел его очень давно.   
– Получается, дело не в этом?   
– Я не злюсь на вас, – повторил Баки. – Вы не сделали ни мне, ни Стиву ничего плохого. И я еще раз прошу прощения, если обидел вас чем-то.   
– Нет, – Картер мотнула головой. – Это вы меня простите. Я не хотела вас ни в чем обвинять. Видимо, мне просто показалось.   
Баки помолчал несколько секунд, сделал еще один глоток виски и поморщился. Но не от вкуса, скорее от идиотизма ситуации. Все это время он хотел поговорить с Пегги Картер, чтобы найти в ней хоть какой-нибудь недостаток, но в очередной раз лишь убедился, что эта женщина идеальна. Она именно то, что нужно Стиву, потому что она не тормозит его, а раскрывает, дает понять, на что он действительно способен. В то время как Баки всю жизнь делал только наоборот. Теперь же нужда в сдерживании отпала. Нужда в Баки отпала. Стиву стал необходим рядом кто-то, похожий на Пегги Картер.   
И вот за это Баки действительно на нее злился.   
– Хотел бы я, чтобы вам просто показалось, – наконец, ответил Баки. Он мог бы промолчать или соврать, и будь на месте Картер кто-то другой, то он так бы и сделал, однако эта женщина заслуживала уважения, как ни крути. Ей не хотелось врать.   
– Вы боитесь перемен, сержант Барнс, это нормально, – спокойным тоном сказала Картер, внимательно глядя на Баки. – Но вы должны знать, что отношение капитана Роджерса к вам едва ли хоть немного изменится из-за того, кем он сейчас стал. И если вы считаете иначе, то значит вы плохо знаете своего друга.   
Баки хмыкнул и покачал головой, понимая, что теперь даже мысленно никогда не сможет сравнить Пегги с Виолетт. Между ними действительно не было ничего общего.   
– А вы, агент Картер? Какое место в жизни Стива хотите занять вы?   
Картер моментально подобралась, услышав вопрос, и выпрямила спину. Лицо ее стало непроницаемым:   
– А это неважно. Пока идет война, это не имеет никакого значения. Скоро вы отправитесь на опасную операцию, и меня там не будет. Зато будете вы. И как вы правильно заметили, капитан Роджерс не умеет останавливаться вовремя и отступать. Однако иногда грамотное отступление может помочь выиграть битву.   
– Хотите, чтобы я тормозил Стива в его самоубийственных порывах? – усмехнулся Баки.   
– Да. Вы нужны ему, сержант Барнс. Нужны, как никто другой. Потому что если кто и сможет его остановить, то только вы.   
Баки открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но не смог издать и звука. Он знал, что Картер просила о невозможном. Баки знал это, потому что не раз уже пытался остановить Стива. То, что тот стал Капитаном Америкой и попал на фронт, уже говорило о том, что он облажался. Но Баки так же знал, что Картер больше некого было попросить проконтролировать Стива. Да, она понимала, что Стив нужен этой войне так же сильно, как война нужна была ему, но еще Картер была влюблена и хотела защитить того, кого любила.   
Поэтому Баки так и не смог ничего возразить. Он мог бы сломать Картер одной только фразой о том, что это она толкнула Стива на подвиги, в противном случае он так бы и скакал по сцене. Но это было бы слишком жестоко, а Баки не хотел так поступать с ней. Пегги Картер нравилась ему, хоть он и предпочел бы, чтобы ее не существовало. И он не мог обмануть ее ожидания. Поэтому Баки просто кивнул и залпом допил свой виски. Говорить больше не хотелось, поэтому, закончив с выпивкой, он поднялся на ноги и кивнул Картер на прощание. Она не ответила, но и не остановила, когда он развернулся, чтобы уйти.   
Баки так и не дал ей никаких обещаний ни в тот вечер, ни после, но они оба знали, что он сделает все возможное и невозможное, чтобы уберечь Стива от необдуманных поступков. Однако и Баки, и Картер так же старались не думать, что этого может быть недостаточно.   
  
 

  
**27 лет**  


  
  
  
– Стив, это уже даже не смешно, – Баки не знал, веселиться ему или плакать, глядя на хмурое, упрямое лицо Стива. Тот с самым сосредоточенным видом стелил ему постель, будто Баки пять лет или он, прости Господи, умирает. – Это всего лишь ушиб. В Аззано меня ранили значительно серьезнее. И то я выжил.   
Стив его слова проигнорировал. Он злился и делал это так знакомо, по-стивовски, что Баки на секунду почувствовал себя дома, в Бруклине. Будто не было никакой войны, сыворотки, плена, ГИДРЫ, ничего не было, Баки просто где-то снова напортачил, ляпнул грубость, не подумав, а Стив теперь на него злился. От этой мысли стало хорошо, а после сразу же – тоскливо. Да так, что Баки, растеряв все ехидство и веселость, молча и без споров стал раздеваться, готовясь ко сну, хотя пять минут назад собирался в бар с Коммандос. Стив выпрямился, почувствовав перемену в настроении, и посмотрел на Баки внимательно. Тот как раз пытался снять с себя куртку, давно заменившую для него сержантский китель, но тупая тянущая боль в ребрах застала его на середине движения.   
– Давай помогу, – предложил Стив, шагая к нему навстречу. Баки дернулся было в сторону, но пересилил себя и замер, позволяя стащить с себя куртку. В последнее время он старался к Стиву слишком близко не подходить именно потому, что очень хотелось. Встать ближе, заглянуть в глаза, хлопнуть по плечу, поймать улыбку. Ему отчего-то мало было того внимания, которое Стив давал ему, но чувствовать себя собакой, выпрашивающей ласку, было противно. Баки не знал, откуда в нем все это берется, но все чаще и чаще он вспоминал те времена, когда Стив безраздельно принадлежал только ему одному. Сейчас же, когда Стив стал национальным героем, вокруг него крутилось слишком много людей. Большую часть времени это не имело значения. Шла война, перед Капитаном Америкой и его Ревущими Коммандос стояла цель – уничтожить все базы ГИДРЫ, которые только можно. И они шли к ней такими бешенными темпами, будто за ними гнался сам дьявол и все его черти. Но иногда и им приходилось отдыхать, переводить дух перед новым сражением, и вот тогда ревность, черная и злая, заглатывала Баки целиком. Однако он уже не был шестнадцатилетним пацаном, который потакал своим слабостям, не считаясь с желаниями других, поэтому давил в себе недостойные чувства. Но те нет-нет да прорывались сквозь маску напускного равнодушия. Однако замечал их только Дум-Дум, успевший достаточно хорошо изучить Баки. Стив тоже видел его злость, но едва ли смог сделать правильные выводы. Он был проницателен, когда дело касалось вещей, к нему не относящихся, в противном же случае как будто мгновенно слеп. Вот и сейчас. Баки дернулся от него, а Стив наверняка решил, что дело в гордости. Но правда в том, что гордости в Баки почти уже не осталось. Только страх выдать свою ненормальную тягу.   
Стив тем временем, давно покончив с курткой, стал расстегивать на Баки рубашку. Медленно, пуговица за пуговицей, не отрывая взгляда от собственных пальцев. Полы рубашки расходились, показывая тесную белую майку и висящие на шее стальные жетоны. Пара минут – и мягкая ткань соскользнула с напряженных плеч. Баки вдруг почувствовал себя странно. Он ощутил непонятную интимность момента, совершенно неуместную, какой никогда не водилось между ним и Стивом за все годы дружбы. Даже тогда, когда Баки учил Стива целоваться, ее не было. В том, по сути, не ощущалось ничего сексуального. Совсем не похоже на происходящее сейчас. Тихий шорох ткани, легчайшие прикосновения, еле слышное дыхание обоих.   
Стив осторожно и нежно подцепил пальцами ткань майки и потянул ее вверх, обнажая туго перевязанные ребра. Ушиб был пустячный, Баки не врал, но Стив все равно за него испугался, а потом разозлился. Он знал, что Баки специально подставился под летящую в Стива пулю. На нем был бронежилет, что, собственно, его и спасло. От раны и от смерти. Однако отдача была такой сильной, что чуть не сломала Баки ребра.   
Гидровца, который в них стрелял, Стив убил в ту же секунду, всадив ему пулю промеж глаз. Если бы Баки в тот момент не пытался судорожно вдохнуть спасительного воздуха, преодолевая адскую боль, он бы почувствовал гордость.   
– Ты мог погибнуть, – в десятый, наверное, раз за вечер сказал Стив. Однако в этот раз в его тоне не было страха и злости, только горечь.   
– Я уже кучу времени на этой войне, и каждый день может стать для меня последним, – пожал плечами Баки, изо всех сил стараясь не смотреть на то, как длинные пальцы Стива легко трогают тугую повязку.   
– Ты мог погибнуть из-за меня.   
– Ты важнее, чем я. Ты важнее, чем любой здесь. В тебя верят, ты даешь людям надежду. Если умрешь ты, умрет и эта надежда. Я не мог этого допустить, – произнес Баки. И в ту же секунду осознал, что это чистая правда. Сейчас Стив был важен для этой войны, как никто другой. Он был символом, знаменем, которое не должно упасть на землю. Баки знал это так же, как и то, что это не было основной причиной, почему он закрыл собой Стива.   
– Ты тоже важен, – возразил Стив, упрямо поджав губы.   
– Я полезен. Важен ты.   
– Почему все так думают? Почему все так говорят?   
Сжав пальцами так и не снятую до конца майку, Стив испытующе глянул на Баки. Взгляд его был серьезным и пронзительным. Баки стало не по себе.   
– Потому что это правда. И, Стив, ты был создан для этого, разве нет?   
– Я должен был стать солдатом, не символом.   
Баки усмехнулся и по-птичьи наклонил голову. Они со Стивом все еще стояли очень близко, преступно близко, и, наверное, поэтому Баки не смог остановить сорвавшиеся с губ слова:   
– Ты всегда был символом. Однако раньше только для меня. Теперь – для всей Америки и даже больше.   
– Для тебя? – удивился Стив, отпуская майку Баки и шагая назад.   
Баки вздохнул и взъерошил волосы на затылке. Он пожалел о том, что начал эту тему, но было поздно. Он знал, что придется объяснять, и вспомнить для этого нужно было не очень приятные вещи.   
– Присядь, рассказ будет долгим.   
Стив послушно опустился на матрац, кинутый прямо на не совсем чистый пол их сегодняшнего пристанища. Местные жители городка, в котором остановился их отряд, предлагали разместить Капитана Америку и его друзей в более комфортных условиях, но Стив, естественно, отказался и выбрал давно заброшенный дом на окраине. Из удобств тут была только горячая вода и газовая плита. А вот свет и отопление отсутствовали. Их заменяли расставленные по полу керосиновые лампы и обогреватель на солярке.   
– Ты знаешь, я не люблю говорить о плене и о том, что там со мной произошло. Но не потому, что мне тяжело или больно, просто мне нечего рассказывать. Ты наверняка и так все знаешь, говорил с врачами, которые меня осматривали после, и с ребятами из Коммандос. Уверен, они оказались более словоохотливы, чем я.   
– Но я знаю не все? – с легкой вопросительной интонацией заметил Стив.   
– Не все. Однако я, пожалуй, все равно начну сначала. Когда нас отправили в Аззано, нам сразу сказали, с кем мы будем бороться. И мы поняли, что это будет нелегкий бой. За пару недель до этого нам довелось посмотреть на действие оружия, созданного Шмидтом, и это было страшно. Оно не оставляет возможности выжить при попадании, сжигая человека за доли секунды. Впрочем, что это я рассказываю, ты все и сам видел. С нашим вооружением у нас не было ни шанса, несмотря на то, что нас сражалось в два раза больше, чем их. Мы попали в плен. Признаться, я сначала думал, что мне еще повезло, ведь я выжил. На тот момент я верил, что нет ничего хуже смерти. Время показало, как я ошибался, – Баки на несколько секунд замолк, заново переживая неприятные моменты. Стив молчал тоже, не торопя его. Поза у него была напряженная, будто он каждую секунду готовился сорваться с места. – Первое, что нас удивило там, на базе ГИДРЫ, это то, что никого не допрашивали. Старших по званию расстреляли сразу же, не задав им ни одного вопроса, не пытаясь использовать их для давления, выкупа или обмена. Остальных обыскали и запихнули в клетки по семь-десять человек. Раз в день нас кормили, давали воду. Людей было много, не только наш отряд, как ты помнишь. Французы, русские, англичане, американцы. Более четырехсот человек, и ГИДРА никак их не использовала, только держала под замком. А потом появился этот мелкий ученый, Зола. Он лично выбирал себе подопытных. По два или три человека за раз. Никто не знал, что он с ними делает, но из его лабораторий никто никогда не возвращался. Сидя в клетках, мы часто это обсуждали, строили теории. Каждый боялся оказаться следующим. Мы заметили, что Зола выбирает сильных и здоровых парней, так что кто-то даже пытался разыграть болезнь, но его застрелили. Гидровцы боялись эпидемии. Солдаты нужны были им живыми и здоровыми. И вот однажды выбрали меня, я был семнадцатым, мы считали. Так что… я был уверен, что это конец. Не помню, что я чувствовал тогда. Смирение? Отупение? Страх? Нет, страха, кажется, не было. Не скажу, что я готов был умереть, но и сил бороться у меня уже не осталось. И сейчас, когда я об это думаю, то понимаю, что Зола выбирал не по возрасту, не по массе тела или другим физическим показателям. Он выбирал тех, кто смирился со своей участью. Таких, как я.   
– Что он с тобой сделал?   
Баки вздрогнул, услышав хриплый голос Стива, будто забыл, что тот слушает его. Переведя взгляд на него, он усмехнулся:   
– Он пытался меня стереть.   
На какое-то время в комнате повисла тишина, прерываемая только голосами с улицы. Баки вдруг вспомнил часы из их со Стивом бруклинской квартиры. Они висели на кухне прямо над обеденным столом и очень громко тикали, слышно было на всю квартиру. Баки их ненавидел и все порывался снять, но часы покупала еще миссис Роджерс, поэтому у него никогда не хватало духу этого сделать. Сейчас Баки по ним даже скучал.   
– Как это – стереть? – спросил Стив, нахмурившись.   
– Они начали с того, что вкололи мне что-то, – стал пояснять Баки. – Не знаю, что, но после инъекции боль была такая, что хотелось умереть. Будто… жидкий огонь тек по венам. Не знаю, сколько продолжалась агония: час, два, сутки, но когда я очнулся, то узнал, что все, кого в лабораторию привели вместе со мной, умерли. Остался только я. Думаю, они и меня списали со счетов. Зола выглядел таким удивленным и воодушевленным, будто перед ним только что произошло чудо. Глядя на него, я почему-то тоже обрадовался. Наверное, выглядел форменным дебилом, когда смотрел на этого чокнутого ученого и улыбался. Он поздравлял меня с чем-то, говорил, что я редкий экземпляр, и я радовался, – Баки, не в силах оставаться на одном месте, стал нервно ходить по комнате. Лицо его застыло в мученической гримасе, глаза потемнели, став серыми, как грозовые тучи. Баки поймал свое отражение в маленьком карманном зеркальце, невесть зачем повешенном на стену, и с трудом отвел взгляд.   
– Ты был не в себе, – успокаивающим тоном произнес Стив.   
– Знаю. Но вспоминать все равно противно. Тогда я думал, что на этом их эксперименты надо мной закончатся, но ошибся. Они не дали мне даже прийти в себя, отвели в комнату, где ты меня нашел, и привязали к тому устройству.   
– Устройству? – удивился Стив, нахмурившись. Видимо, пытался вспомнить, о чем говорил Баки.   
– Ты, видимо, не обратил на него внимания тогда, но оно висело прямо надо мной. Я всегда его видел, даже когда Зола не работал с ним. Не знаю, что это за штуковина, но ее приставляли к моей голове и пускали ток. Было ли это больно, не знаю, не помню. И это самое страшное. Я не помнил ничего после этих сеансов. И каждый раз это было жутко, Стив. Я говорил, что раньше думал, будто смерть – самое ужасное, что может случиться с человеком. Но нет. Хуже смерти только не знать, кто ты. Не помнить ничего: ни имени, ни прошлого. Быть пустым внутри, – Баки уперся невидящим взглядом в темное окно, тряхнул головой и продолжил. – К счастью, беспамятство продолжалось недолго, однако становилось все длиннее и длиннее. Но я возвращался, и каждый раз в этом мне помогал ты.   
– Я? – Стив вскинул голову, взгляд у него был потрясенный.   
– Воспоминания о тебе оказались самыми сильными. Первым я всегда вспоминал тебя, даже до своего собственного имени. Твои глаза, лицо, твой голос, то, как ты верил в меня. Ты верил, что я вернусь, и я возвращался. После я просек эту фишку, и специально думал о тебе перед очередным сеансом. А когда Зола или его помощников не было рядом, повторял свое имя и номер жетона.   
– Я слышал… слышал, как ты это делал.   
Баки кивнул:   
– Я думал, что если буду повторять это часто, то это въестся в мой мозг так сильно, что они не смогут это стереть.   
– Баки… – Стив вскочил на ноги и сделал шаг вперед, но Баки резко развернулся, не обращая внимания на тут же занывшие ребра, и вскинул руку, останавливая его.   
– Дослушай меня. Я рассказал тебе об этом не для того, чтобы ты меня жалел. ГИДРА опасна, опаснее всего, что я знаю, опаснее даже самого Гитлера. Она пытается не поработить мир, она пытается его уничтожить. Ты должен ее остановить. Не только своими руками, но и своим примером. Пока ты жив, пока ты побеждаешь, ты вдохновляешь народ на борьбу так же, как вдохновил меня. Мы все готовы за тобой идти. До самого конца, что бы там нас не ждало. Не знаю, как ты это делаешь, никогда не знал, но я верю тебе, верю в тебя.   
Баки замолчал, опустошенный своим монологом, и больше не протестовал, когда Стив его обнял. Наоборот – прижался к нему, закрыв глаза и упершись лбом в твердое плечо. В груди стало разрастаться уже знакомое, больное чувство. То, что Баки сказал Стиву, было чистейшей правдой, он не произнес ни слова лжи, однако кое-что утаил от него и надеялся, что Стив никогда об этом не узнает.   
Не узнает второй причины, побудившей Баки кинуться под пулю, предназначенную Стиву. Потому что она была далека от благородства и геройства. И Баки понятия не имел, что с этой причиной делать.   
 

  
***

  
  
На одной из баз ГИДРЫ им повезло. Морита, вычищавший от немцев офицерский штаб, раздобыл в одном из кабинетов радиоприемник, настроенный на волну нацистов. На всех остальных базах чертовы ублюдки успевали уничтожить всю мало-мальски полезную технику, но те, что встретились им в этот раз, слишком спешили спасти свои жалкие жизни. Морита и Джонс возились с дурацкой машиной несколько дней, пока она не выдала им действительно важную информацию. Место, где искать Арнима Золу.   
Коммандос прибыли в выбранную для захвата доктора точку за двое суток, осмотрели ущелье, придумали план, долго спорили. Стив был против того, чтобы Баки шел брать Золу, считал, что тот не совсем оправился после ушиба, но Баки совершенно точно не собирался стоять в стороне. С милейшим доктором у него были свои счеты. И Стив, в конце концов, сдался, закрепив за Баки право на месть. Третьим в поезд решили взять Джонса как самого умного. Коммандос боялись, что Зола расставит ловушек в поезде, и Джонс был единственным, кто мог с ними разобраться.   
В принципе, план захвата доктора был предельно прост, однако Баки все равно нервничал. Его мучило дурное предчувствие, от которого он никак не мог избавиться. А своим предчувствиям за годы войны Баки привык доверять. Что-то должно было случиться.   
– Может, не стоит пить перед операцией?   
Баки поморщился. Вообще-то он надеялся, что Стив подольше задержится в палатке Джима и Джонса, прослушивая стащенный радиоприемник. Он не хотел показывать, что нервничает, чтобы не давать Стиву повода отстранить его от операции.   
– Всего два глотка, – Баки демонстративно закрутил крышку фляжки. – Иначе, боюсь, не усну.   
– Завтра тяжелый день, – заметил Стив, таким образом, видимо, соглашаясь с необходимостью выспаться.   
– Арним Зола важный человек в ГИДРЕ. Если кто и знает о планах Шмидта, то только он.   
– Это правда. Но давай сегодня не будем говорить об этом, оставим все на утро. Я немного устал.   
Стив закрыл палатку, отсекая от них холод. Внутри тут же стало значительно комфортнее, несмотря на то, что костер уже не горел, лишь угли слабо тлели, давая спасительное тепло. Сев рядом с Баки на расстеленный спальный мешок, Стив со вздохом вытянул ноги. Баки с любопытством на него покосился. На его памяти Стив впервые признался в усталости после сыворотки.   
– Тебе не помешало бы расслабиться, Стив, – заметил Баки, прицельно кинув фляжку в свой расстегнутый рюкзак. – Во всех городах, что мы останавливались, вокруг тебя вилась целая толпа девчонок, но ты на них даже не смотрел. Знаешь, даже на войне иногда полезно отвлекаться.   
– А ты? – в ответ поинтересовался Стив. – С тобой тоже общалось много девушек, но ты ни одной не заинтересовался. На тебя это не похоже.   
Баки криво усмехнулся. В какой-то степени Стив был прав, раньше Баки не упустил бы шанса уединиться с одной из тех девушек, что крутились рядом с Коммандос в увольнительных, но ему не хотелось их внимания. Их – не хотелось.   
– Американки мне милее. А вот ты, по-моему, очень даже не против европеек, – Баки не удержался от намека на Картер. Стив прекрасно его понял и улыбнулся уголком рта.   
– Для меня это непросто, ты же знаешь.   
– Ты слишком заморачиваешься, – сказал Баки, чувствуя необычное оживление. Их разговор – о девчонках, Боже – за секунду смыл терзавшее его нервное возбуждение. Все было так знакомо, до боли, будто Стив не двухметровый здоровяк, а прежний тощий мальчишка, а Баки не снайпер армии США, а обычный бруклинский пацан. – То есть преданность одной даме это, конечно, ужасно мило, но не обязательно же все доводить до конца.   
– До какого конца? – не понял Стив. Баки только глаза закатил.   
– Друг, не тупи, тебе уже давно не шестнадцать.   
– Ладно, если не до конца, тогда как?   
Баки хмыкнул, заметив мимоходом, что Стив больше не смущается, говоря о сексе. Возможно, какая-то девчонка из подтанцовки все-таки сорвала с него вуаль невинности или откровенные рассказы самого Баки развили в нем иммунитет.   
– Руки, рот. У тебя нет опыта, но неужели нет фантазии? Ни за что не поверю, ты же художник.   
– Разве это можно предлагать малознакомой девушке?   
– Ну, хорошо знакомой ты пока предложить не стремишься, – резонно заметил Баки, с удовольствием отмечая, что Стив все-таки покраснел. – Но есть еще и товарищи по службе.   
– Баки! – Стив неодобрительно фыркнул.   
– Сразу заметно, что ты недавно в армии.   
Баки рассмеялся, глядя на шокированное лицо Стива. Ему нравилось поддразнивать его еще со школы, и это удивительным образом не надоедало. Однако сейчас за поддразниваниями стояло что-то еще, Баки даже сам не сразу это понял. А когда до него дошло, то веселье схлынуло, как набежавшая на берег волна, оставив после себя легкую злость. Баки понимал, что не вправе желать от Стива сверх того, что тот ему давал, и уж тем более потакать своим желаниям.   
Но он слишком привык добиваться своей цели, невзирая на последствия.   
Устав сидеть, Баки улегся на пол, опершись на локти, и посмотрел на Стива снизу вверх. Он снова начал нервничать, но в этот раз уже не по поводу завтрашней операции. Просто знал, что ступает на опасную дорожку. Однако что-то подсказывало ему – другого шанса у него не будет. Даже если завтра все пройдет хорошо, они все вернутся в штаб, где их будет ждать агент Картер.   
– Стив… – тихо позвал Баки. Сердце вдруг замерло, а потом быстро-быстро застучало, в животе заныло, словно кишки в узел завернулись. Стив, не сразу почувствовавший перемену в настроении Баки, повернулся к нему, улыбаясь, однако, видимо, во взгляде, направленном на него, он что-то уловил. Улыбка стекла с его лица.   
– Стив… – повторил Баки, понимая уже, что ничего не скажет. Да и что он мог сказать? Я не могу без тебя? Ты единственный, ради кого мне хотелось бы выжить? Я хочу, чтобы ты всегда был со мной и только со мной? Я хочу тебя? Господи, какая пошлость. К тому же, Баки и сам не знал, чего хотел. Желания были смутными, хоть и волнующими, но так же и до ужаса болезненными. И сердце каждый раз сжималось, когда взгляд цеплялся за фотографию Картер на крышке компаса. Стив влюблен в нее. Баки повторил эту фразу про себя в очередной раз. Это не было любопытством, как с Виолетт, это была именно любовь. Черт знает, чем Картер это заслужила и когда успела, но Стив был по уши в нее влюблен. А Баки для него был другом. Лучшим другом, почти братом, который обещал, что будет с ним до конца.   
– Давай спать, – вздохнул он, отводя взгляд. Смотреть на Стива стало почти больно.   
К несчастью, тот, кажется, что-то если не понял, то почувствовал. Он не дал Баки подняться, наклонился к нему, придерживая за плечо, заглянул в глаза. Лицо у него было серьезным, а взгляд ищущим. Он понял, что Баки хочет что-то скрыть. Что-то важное.   
– Баки, в чем дело? – голос Стива был тверд.   
– Ничего. Просто… волнуюсь за тебя, – сказал Баки почти правду, надеясь, что она удовлетворит Стива. Однако тот успокоенным не выглядел.  
– Со мной все будет в порядке, – только и ответил он.   
– Вероятно.   
Они замолчали, глядя друг другу в глаза. В полумраке палатки, которую освещала одна только керосиновая лампа, его лицо казалось высеченным из камня. Даже из-за сыворотки оно никак не изменилось, всегда было таким – жестким и серьезным – и потому раньше смотрелось нелепо вместе с тонкой цыплячьей шеей и тщедушным телом. Сейчас Стив выглядел гармонично, так, как должен был. Его сила, та самая сила, которой он обладал с самого рождения, обрела достойную форму. Баки пленила эта сила. Пленила давно, задолго до войны и сыворотки, хоть он не всегда готов был себе в этом признать. Он и сейчас не был готов, слишком болезненным оказалось озарение. На фоне этой силы он сам был ничтожеством, пустым местом. Но осознание этого было не настолько диким, как понимание того, что эта могучая сила никогда не будет принадлежать Баки безраздельно. Так, как она принадлежала ему раньше. Или позволяла думать, что принадлежит.   
Но сейчас эта сила была рядом, глядела на него со дна стивовых голубых глаз. Баки думал – если Стив продолжит так смотреть, он сдастся. Но на деле Стив вдруг стал отстраняться, и Баки испугался. Паника продолжалась всего секунду, но и ее хватило, чтобы обхватить Стива за шею, наклонить к себе и поцеловать в губы.   
Этого оказалось слишком много и слишком мало. Всего мгновение на касание и легкое движение в ответ. Скорее инстинктивное, чем обдуманное. Баки хватило и этого.   
Одного мгновения.   
Стив отстранился, скулы у него заалели, взгляд потяжелел. Баки не хотел знать, от чего. Он уже и так летел в пропасть.   
– На удачу, – хрипло прошептал и отвернулся. Потом вылез из-под Стива, стянул с ног ботинки и забрался в спальник. Ни единого слова, ни единого взгляда, ни единого лишнего движения. Когда Баки перестал ерзать и затих, Стив молча вылез из палатки и больше ночью туда не вернулся.   
А утром они сделали вид, будто ничего не случилось. Вот только откуда-то появилось отчаяние, и оно стало для Баки плохим спутником. Слишком резко оно подталкивало его в спину. И в какой-то момент равнодушно толкнуло в пропасть. Но Баки не жалел ни о чем. Он сделал свой выбор. Тогда, когда пошел за Стивом. Когда настоял на участии в операции. Когда поднял с пола вагона щит Капитана Америки и, прикрываясь им, выстрелил во врага, оказавшегося для него не по зубам. В тот момент он не думал о том, что это для него закончится полетом в неизвестность. В какой-то степени ему было все равно. Отчасти потому, что он не мог поступить иначе, отчасти потому, что смерть к нему пришла на несколько часов раньше, чем тело ударилось об обледенелую землю на дне ущелья.   
  
 

  
**Часть третья  
  
Зимний солдат   
  
2015 год**  


  
  
  
Сознание вернулось резко. Мгновение назад была тьма, а после в глаза ударил свет. Голова тут же будто взорвалась болью, такой сильной, что дыхание перехватило. Он дернулся, попытался закрыться, но тут же понял, что прикован к тому, на чем лежал. Это разозлило. Ярость затопила его с ног до головы, страх сковал горло.   
  
Нет, только не снова. Пожалуйста, не снова. Больно. Сейчас будет больно. Господи, нет.   
  
Он забился в путах, с силой сжимая зубы. Во рту появился привкус крови. Но неожиданно на его лоб легла ладонь, прижавшая голову к подушке. Она была прохладная и сильная. Он замер под ней, стал дышать ровнее и различил тихий шепот:   
– Тихо, тихо. Прости, я не хотел.   
Свет тут же приглушился, перестав бить в глаза. Шепот смолк, но ладонь не исчезла, только перестала давить. Лежала спокойно, большим пальцем массируя переносицу. Это было приятно.   
Облизнув пересохшие губы, он приподнял неожиданно тяжелые веки и посмотрел туда, где был человек, касавшийся его. Это был мужчина, высокий, сильный, опасный. Знакомый.   
– Я знаю тебя, – говорить было тяжело, больно.   
– Да, Баки, ты меня знаешь.   
– Баки. Это мое имя?   
– Верно. Ты помнишь?   
Он нахмурился, голова все еще болела, думать было сложно.   
– Я помню… так уже было. Я был прикован, как сейчас, – он дернул руками. Одной рукой. Вторая была тяжелая и как будто не родная.   
Протез, вспомнил он.   
– Это было на войне. Что еще ты помнишь? Знаешь, кто я?   
– Ты… я знаю. Ты…   
Он зажмурился, пытаясь сосредоточиться.   
– Ты человек на мосту. Нет, не то. Я знал тебя раньше, намного раньше.   
Картинки, яркие, быстро сменяющиеся, замелькали перед глазами, принося еще большую боль. Он помнил. Так много помнил.   
– Ты Стив Роджерс, мой лучший друг, – он распахнул глаза.   
– Баки, слава Богу, – Стив придвинулся ближе и погладил его по голове. На лице появилась тень облегчения.   
Баки улыбнулся, ощущая, как боль понемногу отпускает. Он помнил.   
  
 

  
***

  
  
  
В больнице было тоскливо. Много охраны, никаких симпатичных медсестричек, решетки на окнах, запертые двери, камеры. Единственное развлечение – телевизор, от которого Баки довольно быстро начало тошнить. Но по крайней мере его отвязали от кровати, хоть и не без скандала, конечно. Баки слышал, как Стив спорил с кем-то в коридоре. Даже выдвигал ультиматумы. Они подействовали, Баки расковали, но протез закоротили так, что он двигался с задержкой и с большим трудом. Баки это особо не мешало, здесь, в палате, он мог обходиться и одной рукой.   
Стив приходил каждый день, сидел по несколько часов, они разговаривали. В основном о прошлом: том, что было до войны. Баки это помогало вспомнить, к тому же это были единственные безопасные для них темы разговора. После Стива приходили агенты ЩИТа и психологи. Вот их интересовали уже более поздние воспоминания Баки. Тот уже знал, что память вернулась к нему не сама. ЩИТ нашел машину, с помощью которой ГИДРА «обнуляла» Зимнего солдата, и перепрограммировал ее. Стив был против ее использования, надеялся, что воспоминания вернутся к Баки сами, но на это нужно было время, а ЩИТ не захотел ждать. Уже после, когда память к Баки вернулась, директор Коулсон пришел к нему, чтобы поговорить. Он сказал, что и сам был не в восторге от применения технологии ГИДРЫ, однако воспоминания Зимнего солдата могли бы помочь им бороться с остатками организации.   
– Мистер Барнс, вы должны знать, что я безмерно уважаю как капитана Роджерса, так и вас, – сказал тогда Коулсон, до раздражающего невозмутимый, похожий скорее на офисного клерка, чем на агента и даже директора такой организации, как ЩИТ. – Вы не знаете, но ваше имя даже вписано в историю ЩИТа наряду с другими членами Коммандос. Однако вторая сторона вашей… личности, если хотите, тесно связана с нашим главным врагом. И мы были бы глупцами, если бы упустили это из виду.   
– А в ЩИТе, я так понимаю, глупцов нет, – криво усмехнулся Баки, хмуро глядя из-под занавесивших глаза волос.   
– Мы работаем над этим.   
– Что вы хотите знать?   
– Все, что знаете вы.   
Знал Баки немного, память его все еще оставалась отрывочной, хотя ЩИТ с помощью разных приспособлений стимулировал ее. Стив об этом не знал, думал, что все заканчивается простыми разговорами. Ни Баки, ни тем более ЩИТ не собирались его просвещать. Не то чтобы Баки все это нравилось, почти все, что делал ЩИТ, напоминало о времени, проведенном в ГИДРЕ, однако так он мог хоть как-то помочь.   
Впрочем, было лишь вопросом времени то, когда Стив узнает об этом. И он узнал. Это случилось где-то недели через две после посещения Коулсона. В свое обычное время Стив не пришел, поэтому Баки немного нервничал как во время работы прибора по стимуляции памяти, так и во время разговора с психологом. В итоге, к концу сеанса голова болела больше обычного, и Баки впервые за все время выпил предложенные врачом таблетки. Наверное, из-за них он и не сразу заметил, когда Стив вошел в палату. И увидев, сразу понял, что Стив все знает. У него было такое выражение лица… Баки мог снова забыть собственное имя, но не этот полный болезненного разочарования взгляд.  
– Я ждал тебя раньше, – заметил Баки, прекращая массировать все еще ноющие виски. У Стива дернулась щека.   
– Я рад, что сегодня опоздал. Знаешь, я не удивлен, что ЩИТ скрывал от меня методы твоей… терапии, для них это в порядке вещей. Но ты, Баки, я думал, ты мне доверяешь.   
– Я доверяю тебе. Никому, кроме тебя. Но дело тут не в доверии, – Баки вздохнул, отворачиваясь. Он знал, что разговор этот неизбежен, жалел только, что так болит голова и сложно сосредоточится.   
– А в чем же? – Стив встал прямо напротив кровати, на которой сидел Баки, и скрестил руки на груди, приготовившись слушать. Вид у него при этом был донельзя упрямый, и объяснять что-то ему такому было почти бесполезно.   
– Ты бы это не одобрил, попытался помешать. А когда у тебя бы не получилось, то стал бы винить себя за то, что позволил ЩИТу делать со мной это. Я хотел избежать всего этого.   
– Соврав мне?   
– Да, – согласился Баки. И добавил, зная, что Стиву едва ли понравятся его слова: – И я не жалею о принятом решении.   
Он закрыл глаза, понимая, что Стив, скорее всего, сейчас уйдет. И будет прав. Однако смотреть на это Баки не мог. Трусливо, может быть, но ему было все равно. Однако дверь не хлопнула ни через секунду, ни через десять. Стив наоборот стал приближаться, а после и вовсе сел к Баки на кровать. На ноющие виски легли прохладные пальцы. Баки напрягся. Он все еще плохо реагировал на прикосновения, никак не мог привыкнуть, что не все они причиняли боль.   
– Баки, – позвал Стив, заставляя открыть глаза и посмотреть на себя. – Я не буду говорить тебе, что делать, ты в праве сам принимать решения, пусть они и могут мне не понравиться. Я с этим справлюсь. Я просто не хочу, чтобы тебе причиняли боль.   
– Боль меня не пугает, Стив. Ни боль, ни даже смерть. Снова все забыть – вот чего я действительно боюсь.   
– Я знаю, – Стив притянул деревянного от напряжения Баки к себе и обнял, положив подбородок ему на макушку. – И не позволю, чтобы это опять с тобой случилось, клянусь. Только, пожалуйста, не скрывай от меня ничего.   
– Я постараюсь, – пообещал Баки, судорожно обнимая в ответ, вцепившись в него мертвой хваткой. Так, что наверняка делал больно. Стив не возразил ни словом.   
  
 

  
***

  
  
  
Квартира, куда Стив привел Баки, не была той, в которой Зимний солдат выслеживал Фьюри, но мало, чем от нее отличалась. Баки, оглядев обстановку и вид из окна, только головой покачал.   
– Ты ничему не учишься.   
– Тони поставил датчики движения на соседнюю крышу, – пожал плечами Стив, закрывая входную дверь.   
– Тони?   
– Энтони Старк, сын Говарда.   
– Один из Мстителей, – вспомнил Баки. – Его имя было в твоем досье.   
И замер, осознав, что впервые за все время упомянул о своей провалившейся миссии при Стиве.   
– Я… не связал его с Говардом, – неловко закончил он. – Ладно, датчики меня немного успокаивают. Так куда я могу это бросить? – Баки повернулся к Стиву и показал сумку, с которой вышел из больницы.   
– В этой квартире есть вторая спальня. Пойдем, я покажу тебе.   
Стив быстро пересек гостиную и открыл одну из дверей, находящихся сбоку от входа. Баки последовал за ним. Комната была небольшой, светлой и совершенно необжитой, хотя Стив, похоже, пытался придать ей немного уюта, повесив стеллаж с книгами и поставив у кровати высокий старомодный торшер. К счастью, он хотя бы не догадался повесить на окна занавески, обойдясь плотными жалюзи.   
Кинув сумку на кровать, Баки только открыл рот, чтобы сказать какие-нибудь слова благодарности, как заметил кое-что, стоящее на прикроватной тумбочке. Это была рамка со старой черно-белой фотографией, выцветшей за годы до коричневого. На карточке были запечатлены два человека. Баки взял рамку в руки, чтобы разглядеть их. Он узнал пару на фотографии сразу, хотя снимок давно потерял четкость, а на знакомых лицах было чуть больше морщин, чем при их с Баки последней встрече. И все же…   
Баки дрожащими пальцами погладил холодной стекло, защищающее снимок. Провел по изображению сидящей на стуле матери, чьей осанке позавидовала бы английская королева, по отцу, который с высоко поднятой головой стоял за ее правым плечом, обвел пустое пространство по левую руку от него, где мог бы быть их вернувшийся с войны сын. Сердце заболело, будто его зажали в тиски.   
– Эта фотография была сделана в день вручения тебе медали почета, уже после окончания войны, – негромко пояснил Стив.   
Только сейчас Баки заметил, что мать держит в руках раскрытую коробочку с медалью на коленях.   
– Теперь понятно, почему они выглядят такими… такими… – Баки никак не мог подобрать слово.   
– Гордыми? – подсказал Стив. – Они наверняка очень тобой гордились.   
– Зря. Я не был героем.   
– Для них был. И для многих других, что бы ты о себе ни думал.   
Баки не стал ничего отвечать, только протянул фотографию Стиву, стараясь не сильно стискивать хрупкую рамку железными пальцами протеза.   
– Убери, пожалуйста.   
– Я думал, ты захочешь оставить ее, – растерялся Стив.   
– Нет, не хочу. И не рассказывай мне о них пока ничего. Я еще не готов до конца осознать все, что потерял, – покачал головой Баки. Стив бережно забрал рамку, лицо его скривилось, как от боли.   
– Господи, Баки, прости.   
– Не извиняйся, ты не мог знать. А сейчас, ты не оставишь меня?   
Баки отвернулся и подошел к сумке, намереваюсь немедленно ее разобрать.   
– Конечно, – услышал он виноватый шепот за спиной, а после – звук закрывшейся двери. В комнате тут же стало очень тихо, не считая негромкого жужжания сжавшегося в кулак протеза.   
  
Уже через несколько недель после переезда в квартиру Баки вынужден был признать, что к жизни в современном мире он приспособлен едва ли не хуже, чем проспавший семьдесят лет во льдах Стив. В основном из-за протеза, с помощью которого можно было легко проломить стену, но совершенно невозможно было справиться с пуговицами. Баки злился и заново оттачивал элементарные бытовые навыки, знакомые даже детям, с тем же упорством, с каким в прошлом осваивал боевые искусства. С последним у него в отличие от застегивания пуговиц и приготовления яичницы на современной плите было значительно лучше. Они со Стивом тренировались в специально оборудованном Старком зале не меньше четырех раз в неделю, обычно вдвоем, хотя иногда к ним присоединялась и Наташа Романова. Баки знал, что она была против того, чтобы Стив искал его после провала операции «Озарение». Однако, что удивительно, из всех друзей Стива Наташа первой пошла с Баки на контакт. Впрочем, он не исключал, что шпионка просто-напросто остается шпионкой и держится поближе исключительно из желания следить за ситуацией. Баки же не был против того, чтобы она крутилась рядом, он и сам себе не очень-то доверял и был рад, что в этом мире есть кто-то, кто приглядывает за Стивом.   
Единственный момент, который Баки напрягал, это то, что Наташа его боялась. Это было не просто недоверие, а скорее инстинктивный страх, с которым она упорно боролась. И этот страх напоминал Баки, кем тот был последние пятьдесят лет. В этом, конечно, были и свои плюсы, но Баки не очень любил быть причиной чьих-то психологических проблем. Особенно если этим кем-то был не Стив. Поэтому во время одной из тренировок на троих он дождался момента, когда они с Наташей останутся в зале наедине, и подошел к ней для разговора.   
– Мне стоит извиниться? – спросил он и встал недалеко от разминающейся у балетного станка Наташи, опершись железным плечом о стену и складывая руки на груди.   
Наташа не торопясь сняла ногу со станка и бросила на Баки внимательный взгляд.   
– За что?   
– Я стрелял в тебя. Не один раз.   
– Я тоже, – пожала плечами Наташа. – Разница между нами лишь в том, что ты лучший стрелок, чем я.   
– Это тебя бесит?   
– С чего бы? – усмехнулась Наташа. Она хотела казаться расслабленной, но Баки видел, что она напряжена, и поза, в которой Наташа стояла, позволила бы ей блокировать любую внезапную атаку с его стороны. – Знаешь, когда ты вынужден общаться с такими легендарными парнями, как вы с Роджерсом, которые одним движением руки могут переломить тебе хребет, то ты, в конце концов, перестаешь на эту тему напрягаться.   
– Легендарными? – удивился Баки. – Стив – вероятно, я – нет.   
– Зимний солдат – легенда. Хотя скорее даже страшилка для маленьких неопытных спецагентов. Типа будешь плохо тренироваться, то однажды Зимний солдат придет за тобой.   
– Правда? – Баки на секунду даже стало весело.   
– Нет, – неожиданно резко оборвала собственную шутку Наташа. – Но нам говорили, что не стоит брать на себя дела, в которых замешан Зимний солдат. Я не послушала дважды. Раз, – Наташа подняла край майки, обнажая изуродованный старым шрамом живот, – и два. – В этот раз Наташа показала плечо.   
– Мне жаль, – все, что мог сказать Баки. Наташа покачала головой и снова повернулась к станку, намереваясь продолжить тренировку. В зеркале, заменявшем в зале одну из стен, Баки увидел вернувшегося в помещение Стива.   
– Как я уже и говорила, извинения твои мне не нужны. Возможно, когда я уложу тебя на лопатки, то успокоюсь. Но едва ли это случится скоро.   
– Я мог бы тебя тренировать.   
Наташа замерла и внимательно посмотрела на отражение Баки в зеркале.   
– Я подумаю над твоим предложением.   
Хмыкнув, Баки направился к замершему посреди зала Стиву. Почему-то ему казалось, что в конце концов Наташа согласится.   
  
 

  
***

  
  
  
– Объект движется на запад. С ним четыре человека вооруженной охраны. Все понял, Зимний солдат?   
– Да, – прозвучал короткий ответ.   
Воспроизведя в уме чертежи здания, Зимний солдат быстро двинулся по левому коридору. Он знал, что действовать следовало быстро: до прибытия вертолета, готового забрать объект, оставалось четыре минуты. Куча времени для такого, как он.   
Полторы минуты на то, чтобы добраться до крыши, десять секунд на выбор огневой точки, еще полминуты на установку и настройку оружия. Охрана объекта знала свою работу, его прикрывали со всех сторон. Но они торопились, и лысая макушка политика время от времени мелькала в прицеле. Всего на пару секунд. Этого не хватало для выстрела, но было достаточно для просчета траектории.   
Вдалеке раздался звук подлетающего вертолета.   
Зимний солдат сделал медленный выдох, палец лег на спусковой крючок.   
– Баки?   
Солдат резко вскочил, выхватил спрятанный в ботинке пистолет и развернулся. Позади стоял невысокий тощий парень, одетый в серый пиджак не по размеру. Глаза у него были большие, удивленные. Поразительно знакомые.   
Грохот лопастей вертолета стал громче.   
У Зимнего солдата оставалось тридцать секунд на завершение задания. Пистолет уперся парню в лоб.   
– Баки, что ты делаешь? – спросил тот, ни на секунду не испугавшись. Зимний солдат облизнул пересохшие губы. Что-то удерживало его от убийства, но времени оставалось так мало. Ему нужно было завершить миссию.   
Двадцать секунд.   
Зимний солдат спустил курок и проснулся.   
  
Звук выстрела раздался в тишине квартиры особенно громко. Баки моргнул, приходя в себя, и тут же получил удар по руке, в которой был зажат пистолет, а после по хребту. Падая, он сумел перевернуться на спину, а вот ударить не успел, нападавший навалился на него всем весом, прижал запястья к полу. Какая глупость, продолжать драку в этой позе невозможно.   
– Баки! – рявкнул противник. Баки нахмурился и с удивлением узнал в нем Стива. Растрепанного, злого, почти голого Стива.   
– Стив, что происхо… – Баки не договорил. Он вспомнил выстрел, помнил, как Стив выбил из его руки пистолет. – О, Господи, я стрелял в тебя.  
– Откуда у тебя вообще пистолет?   
– Утащил у одного из агентов Коулсона, той девчонки Скай, когда они приходили ко мне в больницу в последний раз. Она даже ничего не заметила.   
– Зачем?   
Баки стиснул зубы, не зная, как правильно объяснить. Как рассказать, что оружие само манило его, такое доступное, только руку протяни. Скай прошла слишком близко, беспечно. Баки мог бы без напряга свернуть ей шею, секунды за две. Она совсем не боялась его. При первой встрече Скай сказала: «Баки Барнс, очуметь». Это лишило его дара речи. Крадя ее пистолет, он думал, что преподает ей урок.   
– Чувствовал себя неуютно совсем без оружия. Решил, что справлюсь. Прости, – Баки закрыл глаза, ощущая, как от запоздалого страха перехватывает горло. Он мог убить Стива. Он почти убил его.   
Стив высвободил Баки из захвата и поднялся на ноги.   
– Мне нужно позвонить. Выстрел наверняка слышали. Удивлюсь, если через две минуты тут не будет десятка агентов ЩИТа или даже всех Мстителей вместе взятых, – сказал он и вышел из комнаты, не глядя на Баки. Тот, проводив его взглядом, тяжело вздохнул, схватил злосчастный пистолет и встал.   
Когда он вышел из комнаты, уже одевшись, Стив стоял у окна в гостиной, сжимая в руке мобильный телефон.   
– Стив, – позвал Баки и, как только тот обернулся, бросил на кресло пистолет. – Забери это.   
– Отдашь завтра владельцу. Тебя вызывают в ЩИТ для внеочередного осмотра и беседы с психологом.   
– Они снова запрут меня в больнице?   
– Нет. Я поручился за тебя. Сказал, что выстрел был случайностью.   
– Тебе не стоило, – покачал головой Баки.   
– Заточение в больнице тебе не поможет, – пожал плечами Стив. – Не после того, что с тобой случилось. Так что… – он замолк, не зная, что еще сказать. Стив был расстроен, Баки это видел, и вина сжимала его сердце до боли.   
– Стив, мне так жаль. Я не хотел стрелять в тебя.   
– Я не злюсь на тебя за то, что ты стрелял в меня. Если подумать, мне вообще не стоило заходить в твою комнату ночью, пусть даже тебе и снился кошмар. Но, Баки, ты обещал, что будешь доверять мне, а вместо этого украл пистолет у агента ЩИТа и пронес его в мой дом, скрыв от меня это.   
Баки отшатнулся, будто его ударили. Да, вероятно со стороны это выглядело так, как сказал Стив. Баки доверились, пустили в свою квартиру, дали максимум свободы – больше, чем он заслуживал. И чем же он за это заплатил? Тем, что подверг Стива опасности, подорвал доверие, предал. Единственного человека, который был для него сейчас важен. Единственного человека, которого он когда-либо любил.   
– Прости, я съеду утром же, – как можно ровнее произнес Баки, отступая в пока еще свою комнату. Лицо Стива в ту же секунду изменилось. Даже со своего места в полумраке комнаты, освещенной только фонарями с улицы, Баки заметил тень паники, промелькнувшей на нем.   
– Баки, нет! Боже, я совсем не это имел в виду, – Стив сделал к нему шаг, поднял руку, чтобы остановить, но Баки снова отступил и покачал головой. Он принял решение.   
– А я это. Прости, Стив, так будет лучше для нас обоих.   
И, не дав Стиву больше сказать ни слова, Баки скрылся к спальне, впервые за все время закрыв за собой дверь на замок.   
  
Баки провалялся в кровати до рассвета, не смог больше уснуть. Стив тоже не спал, было слышно, как он ходил по гостиной, не в силах успокоиться. Это были тяжелые три часа.   
Лежа на постели, Баки думал о том, что он не справился. Стив предложил ему нормальную жизнь, свою дружбу, поручился за него перед ЩИТом, которому проще было уничтожить бывшего Зимнего солдата, чем реабилитировать. А Баки умудрился все просрать. Если задуматься и вспомнить восстановленное прошлое, не в первый раз.   
Баки усмехнулся. Он знал, что ему не дадут уйти в никуда. Наверняка у ЩИТа на него обширные планы. В конце концов нужно будет отработать потраченные на него ресурсы. Баки был готов. Снова взять в руки винтовку, снова убивать. Сменить одного хозяина на другого. В этот раз условия ему предлагали получше, никакой криокамеры и обнулений, просто песня. А если среди целей будет ГИДРА, то Баки и вовсе не будет против. А Стиву будет лучше без него.   
Как только рассвело Баки вытащил из-под кровати сумку и за пять минут сложил туда свою одежду. Уже застегивая молнию, он пожалел, что отдал Стиву фотографию родителей, ее бы он тоже захотел забрать с собой, но просить ее обратно было глупо, поэтому Баки постарался выкинуть это из головы. Как он и предполагал, Стив ждал его в гостиной, скорее всего, хотел уговорить остаться. Баки слишком хорошо знал своего старого друга, чтобы поверить, что тот сдастся без боя.   
– Баки! – Стив вскочил с кресла, как только скрипнула дверь спальни. Баки оглядел его: не выспавшегося, помятого, разбитого – и его сердце кольнула жалость. Перед глазами некстати встала та фотография родителей. Сколько же страданий он приносит близким, не счесть.   
– Мне пора. Я был бы признателен, если бы ты позвонил своим друзьям из ЩИТа, и они меня забрали. У меня нет денег на такси.   
– Я не отпущу тебя, – упрямо произнес Стив, сжимая кулаки. Баки усмехнулся.   
– Ты не станешь меня удерживать, ты не такой, Стив. Ты всегда даешь людям сделать свой собственный выбор.   
– Не тогда, когда этот выбор продиктован моей ошибкой.   
– Не твоей ошибкой, моей, – возразил Баки. – Прекрати меня оправдывать. Ты всю нашу жизнь только этим и занимаешься.   
– Откуда такие мысли? – удивился Стив.   
Баки поджал губы, подумал секунду и бросил сумку на пол. Разговор грозил затянуться.   
– Да ладно. Мы оба знаем, что я был хреновым другом. Я сбегал на свидания, когда тебе хотелось поговорить, предпочитал тебе компанию Джекса и других ребят, рассорил с первой девушкой, которая обратила на тебя внимание, никогда не пытался понять твоего стремления пойти на войну. Мне продолжать?   
– Не стоит, – прервал его Стив, лицо его стало жестким. – Я знаю, каким ты был. Поверь мне, я знаю больше, чем ты думаешь. Но я всегда принимал тебя со всеми недостатками. Потому что ты отвечал мне тем же. Ты всегда возвращался и всегда был рядом тогда, когда я действительно в этом нуждался. И сейчас ты мне нужен.   
– Я – тебе? – горько рассмеялся Баки.   
– Ты – мне. Думаешь, я из чувства вины и благородства искал тебе по всей стране и за ее пределами? Думаешь, я привел тебя в эту квартиру только потому, что знаю, что тебе некуда идти?   
– Разве нет?   
– Нет, – Стив быстро пересек комнату, протянул руку, желая коснуться, но почему-то не решился. Рука плетью повисла вдоль тела. – С того самого дня, как я очнулся в этом новом мире, я пытался начать жить заново. Новые люди, новая работа, новые привычки. Долгое время я думал, что у меня получилось. Но лишь в тот момент, когда я узнал, что ты жив, я понял, как ошибался. Только ты заставил меня почувствовать себя по-настоящему живым, заставил забыть о долге, о ГИДРЕ, обо всем, что оставляло меня на плаву все это время. Сейчас для меня важен только ты. Уйдешь ты, и я не знаю, ради чего буду жить, – Стив осторожно, словно боясь спугнуть, прижался лбом ко лбу Баки, глянул глаза в глаза. – Теперь ты можешь делать свой выбор.   
– Ты жестокий человек, Стивен Роджерс, – бессильно прошептал Баки, понимая, что свой выбор он уже сделал.   
– Когда-то ты мне это уже говорил.   
– Я помню. Я это помню.   
  
 

  
***

  
  
  
День для посещения кладбища они выбрали неожиданно спокойный и солнечный. Мысли из-за этого возникали в голове необычные, несерьезные. Идя вслед за Стивом по дорожке вдоль низких надгробий, Баки думал о том, что цветы, купленные у входа, смотрятся очень странно в железной руке. Чужеродно, неправильно. Что-то настолько хрупкое и красивое рядом со смертоносным оружием.   
– Баки? – позвал Стив, останавливаясь.   
Вскинув голову, Баки неловко скривил губы в подобии улыбки и зачем-то переложил цветы в другую руку.   
– Мы пришли?   
– Да, это вон там, – Стив указал рукой на две могилы по левую сторону от них. – Я останусь тут, а ты иди.   
– Нет, пожалуйста, пойдем со мной. Мне так будет лучше.   
Стив внимательно посмотрел на Баки и кивнул, однако право идти первым предоставил ему. Баки послушно шагнул в нужную сторону. Он чувствовал себя странно, будто ему не черт знает сколько лет, будто он не прошел войну и пытки ГИДРЫ, будто ему снова пятнадцать, и он, сбежав из дома на неделю, возвращается домой. Вот только дома не было, и родителей тоже. Он опоздал вернуться. Все, что у него теперь было – это два простоватых надгробия без фотографий. Серый нагревшийся камень обжег пальцы, когда Баки его коснулся.   
Упав на колени перед двумя надгробиями, он наконец-то ощутил его. Свое горе. Горькое, необъятное, оно выходило из его глаз слезами, катилось по щекам, падало на сырую землю и рассыпанные по ней цветы. Много его было, этого горя, но рядом с Баки стоял человек, который готов был разделить его с ним напополам. Он стискивал руками плечи Баки, плакал вместе с ним, поднимал его с земли, когда сил совсем не осталось. Был с ним.   
Уже позже, сидя на траве в парке Бруклина и кормя булкой голодных уток в пруду, Баки спросил у Стива:   
– Как ты смог пережить такое один, когда очнулся после этого своего семидесятилетнего сна?   
– У меня все было иначе. Своих родителей я похоронил задолго до того, как попал на войну. Тебя… тоже успел оплакать. Так что неудивительно, что я промахнулся с той фотографией. Я просто не подумал, что ты можешь быть не готов.   
– Ты не виноват. Я и сам не ожидал, – Баки отщипнул от булки немного мякиша и запустил им в уток. Те тут же кинулись на угощение, отбирая его друг у друга. – Значит, тебе не к кому было возвращаться.   
– Да. То есть… – Стив вдруг замялся, отнял у Баки булку и стал крошить ее на траву, – глупо, но я успел назначить Пегги свидание перед тем, как врезаться в лед. Первой мыслью, пришедшей мне в голову после пробуждения, было то, что я опоздал.   
– Ты любил ее, – пожал плечами Баки. Он с удивлением понял, что может говорить об этом спокойно. Поразительно, какими ничтожными казались ему сейчас переживания, отчасти приведшие его к падению с поезда.   
Стив не ответил, и Баки, удивившись, повернулся к нему. А после ухмыльнулся, поняв по лицу, почему тот молчит.   
– Стив, перестань, мы можем говорить о том, что произошло в ночь перед моим падением.   
– Что там говорить, я повел себя, как трус, – неожиданно злым голосом произнес Стив. Баки резко расхотелось веселиться. Он покачал головой.   
– Не говори ерунды, ты повел себя вполне адекватно. Это мне не стоило… Я был эгоистом, Стив. Я знал, что ты влюблен в Картер, и все равно полез. А все почему? Потому что я злился. Все тебя вдруг заметили, стали восхищаться, а я ревновал. К каждому, кто хотя бы заговаривал с тобой, и особенно к Картер. Я хотел отобрать тебя у нее, и поэтому поцеловал, – Баки поджал губы и до боли свел брови, сжал железную руку в кулак. – Я сам себя погубил, Стив.   
– Я тебе не верю.   
Баки замер, а после бросил хмурый взгляд на Стива.   
– Что?   
– Я не верю, что дело только в злости, – спокойно повторил Стив.   
– О, ты, вероятно, думаешь, что отверг высокие чувства, и я из-за этого решил сигануть с поезда? – съязвил Баки, вскакивая на ноги. Сердце его заколотилось быстро-быстро, так, что уши заложило. Он знал, что прав. Не было там никакого высокого чувства, было что-то больное, неправильное, что и любовью называть не стоило. Баки не хотел, чтобы Стив имел с этим что-то общее.   
– Не знаю, – Стив поднялся вслед за ним. – Ты не объяснил, потому что я не захотел слушать. Ты и сейчас не говоришь. Ты врешь мне, Баки. Ты врешь себе. Вопрос: почему? – Подойдя к Баки вплотную, Стив развернул его к себе и посмотрел в глаза. Лицо у него было таким спокойным, уверенным, а во взгляде сквозила тоска. – Мне бы так хотелось, чтобы ты хоть раз в жизни мне доверился.   
– Стив, пожалуйста, давай забудем, – попросил Баки, покачав головой.   
– Ты сказал, что мы можем говорить об этом. Я не совершу одну и ту же ошибку дважды. Я больше не сбегу.   
– И что же ты сделаешь?   
Вместо ответа Стив прижался губами к губам Баки. Сначала просто коснулся на секунду, отстранился на миллиметр, выдохнул и поцеловал снова, уже настойчивее. Баки хотел отвернуться, прекратить это, но Стив не отпустил, положил ладонь на затылок, прижал к себе.   
Упрямый, упрямый сукин сын.   
В грудь будто ударила ядовитая стрела – нежеланное чувство снова просыпалось в Баки, впивалось в него острыми когтями.   
Что же ты наделал, Стив? Как нам теперь с этим справиться?   
Когда Стив его все же отпустил, в Баки уже не осталось злости ни на себя, ни на него, ничего не осталось, только понимание, что они все же перешли какую-то черту, которую не должны были переходить.   
– Ты говорил мне, что я твой друг, – сказал Баки тихо, не уверенный, что Стив его поймет. Но тот понял.   
– Да, и ничто этого не изменит. Никогда.   
– Это изменит. Это все изменит.   
– Я не допущу, – уверенным тоном произнес Стив, целуя Баки в лоб.   
Он просил довериться ему. Баки не был уверен, что у него получится. Но решил хотя бы попробовать.   
 

  
**2016  
  
Часть 1**  


  
  
  
Прикосновения ко лбу были такими легкими, почти невесомыми, что казались миражом. Чуть шершавые на подушечках пальцы мягко обводили надбровные дуги, скользили по вискам, дотрагивались до волос. Ласкали. Баки тянулся к ним, улыбаясь, но они дразнили, ускользали от него. Однако лишь затем, чтобы вернуться.   
– Жарко, – пожаловался Баки, глядя на Стива с его коленей, и попытался сдуть с лица прядь. Стив помог убрать ее, глядя пристально, с затаившейся в глубине глаз нежностью и заботой, но ничего не ответил. Баки его молчание не напрягло, он закрыл глаза, отдаваясь ощущению умиротворения, наслаждаясь даримой Стивом лаской. Веки стали тяжелыми, он засыпал.   
– Баки, – позвал Стив. Голос его звучал глухо, будто он был далеко. – Баки!   
Как же тяжело было просыпаться.   
  
– Баки!   
Баки резко открыл глаза и тут же ощутил, как закружилась голова, а к горлу подкатила тошнота. Быстро перевернувшись, он приподнялся на руках, и его в ту же секунду вытошнило на грязный, истоптанный чужими ботинками пол. Баки зажмурился, пытаясь хоть как-то остановить карусель перед глазами, но это особо не помогло, его повело в сторону. Если бы не придержавшие его руки, он бы свалился мордой в собственную рвоту.   
– Блевать еще будешь? – деловито спросили у него. Баки это почему-то напомнило его довоенную молодость. Так сильно, что даже смешно стало. Однако вместо смеха из горла вырвался только сухой кашель. Легкие горели огнем. – Баки, надень это.   
Перед носом оказался респиратор, неприятно напомнивший маску Зимнего солдата. Баки скривился, и все же послушно нацепил его на лицо, а после позволил Стиву закрепить респиратор у себя на голове.   
Не сразу, но стало легче. Баки еще немного повалялся на полу, а когда голова кружиться перестала, с помощью Стива поднялся на ноги. И только тогда смог оглядеться. Главное, что его интересовало – Стив. Тот, кажется, был совершенно здоров, только кое-где виднелись небольшие царапины. На нем тоже был респиратор, из-за чего его голос и был таким странным, глухим. А вот маска Капитана Америки отсутствовала.   
Как Баки мог судить, они все еще находились на секретной базе ГИДРЫ, которую им нужно было зачистить. Они с этим делом справлялись отлично, пока в здании не сработала система самоуничтожения, которая пустил по воздуховодам ядовитый газ, не имеющий никакого запаха. Последнее, что Баки помнил, это как Стив орал ему в наушник выходить из здания, а после… кажется, Баки облажался. Сильно облажался. И судя по тому, какой стальной была хватка Стива на его плечах, тот разделял это мнение на сто процентов.   
На улице Баки сорвал с себя респиратор, и его снова вырвало. Стив отстранился, решив, что он справится и сам, жестом попросил подойти приехавшую с ними доктора и отошел к ожидающим его агентам ЩИТа во главе с Наташей. По плану они должны были взорвать здание, как только то опустеет. И теперь, когда Баки и Стив вышли, операцию можно было завершать.   
Баки это уже не интересовало, свою работу он провалил, а вмешиваться в чужую не имел никакого желания. К тому же ему все еще было невероятно хреново. А доктор, настойчиво к нему лезущая, никак не помогала.   
– Агент Барнс, вам срочно нужно в больницу, – сухо сказала она, закончив осмотр. – У вас сильное отравление. Четверо наших агентов погибли и от меньшей дозы. Если бы не капитан Роджерс, мы потеряли бы и вас.   
– Не сомневаюсь, – хмыкнул Баки, забирая из рук доктора бутылку воды. Рот хотелось прополоскать нестерпимо. – Вот только я никуда не поеду.   
– Агент Барнс!   
– Отставить истерику, мэм, я никуда не поеду.   
Выпив половину предложенной воды, Баки остальное вылил на волосы, игнорируя неодобрительные взгляды доктора. Ужасно хотелось спать. Но Баки знал, что в ближайшие пару часов ему это противопоказано, иначе сон мог оказаться смертельным. Как тот, который Баки видел на базе. Смертельно прекрасный и смертельно опасный. Вытерев правой ладонью мокрое лицо, Баки попытался стряхнуть с себя лишние мысли. Он обещал Стиву, что не будет делать глупостей, и собирался это обещание выполнить. Или, по крайней мере, не нарушать его дважды за вечер. А сны пусть остаются снами.   
Здание взорвалось без особых спецэффектов. Просто земля в какой-то момент дрогнула, и бетонные стены сложились, как домино. Большая часть агентов к тому времени уже загрузилась в вертолеты, трупы же отправили отдельно. Четыре человека за одну операцию – это было много, поэтому настроение у агентов было паршивое.   
Но Стив был злее всех. Едва ли кто-то, кроме Баки, это замечал. Он же видел и сведенные брови, и напрягшуюся челюсть, и тяжелый, давящий взгляд, который Стив временами останавливал на нем. Баки в ответ только дергал плечом, предчувствуя скорую ссору. Самое отвратительное, что Баки и сам чувствовал за собой вину, а это всегда заканчивалось для него плохо. В этот раз он совершил реальную ошибку: упрямо остался в здании, хотя получил приказ уходить. И Стиву пришлось его вытаскивать.   
Дерьмо.   
Поморщившись, Баки сжал железный кулак и с досадой заметил, что на костяшках засохла чья-то кровь. Он никак не мог дождаться, когда они, наконец, прибудут в главный штаб, чтобы там он мог снять с себя дурацкий душивший его костюм Зимнего солдата. Полгода назад, когда Баки отправили на первое задание ЩИТа, Старк чуть модернизировал его форму, хоть и ворчал, что он не чертова швея. Теперь костюм был легче, и его хотя бы можно было снять самостоятельно, но Баки все равно его ненавидел. И потому носил. Он напоминал Баки о том, кто он сейчас и кем был. После возвращения воспоминаний Джеймса Барнса Зимний солдат не исчез, скорее слился с новой личностью, остался в Баки навсегда, и костюм прекрасно это подчеркивал.   
Иногда Баки не мог понять, кого в нем больше – Джеймса Барнса или Зимнего солдата. Ему, в принципе, и не хотелось этого выяснять.   
До места, которое Баки по военной привычке звал главным штабом, они добрались минут через сорок полета. Теперь руководство ЩИТа сидело не в красивом небоскрёбе в сердце Вашингтона, а в неприметном, расположенном по большей части под землей здании, которое находилось где-то на окраине города. Правительство теперь ЩИТ не финансировало. Более того, организация была объявлена вне закона, и теперь маскировалась под научные отделы Старк Индастриз. Баки это невероятно веселило и раздражало. Он ненавидел с некоторых пор все научное, и ему казалось забавным, что он снова работает – почти добровольно – на теневую исследовательскую организацию.   
Однако ЩИТ и ГИДРУ сравнивать было нельзя. Вместо техников – доктора, вместо обнуления – теплый душ, вместо криокамеры – поездка домой. Баки не на что было жаловаться. Возможно, если бы у него был выбор, он бы предпочел и вовсе сложить оружие, но выбора у него не было. Потому что был Стив. Баки даже не смог бы предложить ему уйти в сторону. Не сейчас, когда ГИДРА была так сильна, когда Стив, наконец, четко видел своего врага и свою цель. Так что Баки оставалось только прикрывать его спину, пусть ради этого и пришлось от многого отказаться.   
Например, от возможности быть вместе.   
  
 

  
***

  
  
  
– Если тебе есть, что сказать, то говори сейчас, – со вздохом попросил Баки, натягивая на голый торс футболку. Волосы, все еще влажные после душа, сразу же намочили тонкую ткань на спине, и Баки в очередной раз подумал, что неплохо бы постричься. Последний раз он был у парикмахера, кажется, в сорок втором.   
– Не здесь, – бросил Стив, поднимая взгляд от электронного планшета. Он уже давно переоделся в нормальную одежду и сидел на низкой скамейке в ожидании Баки, которого задержали для планового осмотра руки. Это происходило после каждой миссии, и не имело значения, требовался протезу ремонт или нет. Так что к тому времени, когда Баки был свободен, в раздевалке для агентов ЩИТа оставался лишь Стив.   
– А где? Если ты про прослушку, то дома ее тоже полно. Как минимум раз в неделю нахожу новый жучок. И пока ты не спросил, как они у нас оказываются, намекну, что некую рыжую шпионку лучше не оставлять одну в любой из наших комнат.   
– Наташа бы не стала…   
– Ты знаешь, на кого на самом деле работает Наташа, – перебил его Баки. – А службу и дружбу она отлично умеет разделять.   
Стив упрямо поджал губы, но продолжать спор не стал, вместо этого подтянул к себе свою спортивную сумку, порылся там некоторое время и достал из внутреннего отделения небольшое светящееся голубым устройство. Работа Старка, без сомнения. Покрутив его в руках, Стив нашел какую-то кнопку и нажал. Ничего не произошло, только светиться устройство стало немного по-другому. Стив еще несколько секунд посмотрел на него, потом достал из кармана сотовый и потыкал несколько кнопок.   
– Не работает.   
– Эта фигня блокирует сигналы?   
– Да. Мы можем говорить спокойно.   
– Отлично, – Баки пятерней зачесал мокрые волосы назад и кивнул. – Начинай.   
– А что ты хочешь услышать? – задал неожиданный вопрос Стив, глядя на Баки снизу вверх.   
– Не знаю. То, что я повел себя не профессионально, что совсем не умею подчиняться и слышу только себя?   
– Кажется, ты и сам обо всем знаешь.   
– Тогда и говорить не о чем, – пожал плечами Баки, складывая руки на груди.   
Какое-то время в помещении стояла тишина, пока Стив спокойным тоном не произнес:   
– Ты знаешь, что мы должны быть осторожны.   
– Боже, Стив… – Баки закатил глаза и отвернулся. На душе словно заскребли кошки. Как он все это ненавидел. И как все просто казалось тогда, в парке Бруклина, когда они решили попробовать. Всего лишь попробовать, ведь это было не так уж сложно. Однако он тогда уже знал, что их попытка плохо закончится. Потому что у него теперь просто не могло быть все хорошо. Не делала судьба ему таких подарков. С чертового сорок второго года.   
– Посмотри на меня.   
– Вот еще, – фыркнул Баки, но после все же взял себя в руки и опустил взгляд. Стив глядел прямо на него, и выражение лица у него было такое, будто ему проткнули живот: болезненное, растерянное и отчаянное.   
– Я не хочу тебя потерять. Я просто не смогу пережить это еще раз, понимаешь?   
– Да. Прости. Этого больше не повторится, – пообещал Баки. – А теперь выключай эту свою штуковину, пока сюда не прибежала Скай, возмущенная блокированием свой системы, и иди в гараж. Я закончу переодеваться и приду туда, окей?   
– Хорошо, – согласился Стив, вырубил изобретение Старка, сложил его в сумку и поднялся на ноги. Через несколько секунд в раздевалке его уже не было. Баки же, постояв с полминуты, со стоном опустился на опустевшую скамью. Его все еще мутило из-за отравления, хотя час назад ему вкололи какое-то лекарство. Баки своего состояния почти не замечал. От разговора со Стивом ему было значительно хуже, чем от яда.   
По крайней мере, у них было несколько месяцев. Шесть или семь, Баки не следил. Ему некогда было этим заниматься, он был до безумия, до одурения счастлив. Не сказать, что им не приходилось одолевать трудности. Кошмары Баки, воспоминания Зимнего солдата, давление правительства, перестройка ЩИТа, ГИДРА. Проблем было много и, как ни странно, с правительством – больше всего. Оно терпело Мстителей, терпело инопланетные вмешательства, терпело выходки Старка и быстро растущее число супергероев. Но когда наверху узнали, что ЩИТ покрывает Зимнего солдата, терпение правительства иссякло.   
На руках Баки было не то, чтобы очень много крови. В конце концов, за каждым из Мстителей тянулось небольшое кладбище. Но Зимний солдат убивал не просто каких-то случайных людей, он убивал важных, высокопоставленных лиц. Ученых, политиков, военных. Часть имен навсегда была вписана в историю Америки, а то и всего мира. И информация обо всех убийствах Солдата оказалась в руках всех, кто успел скачать слитые Наташей материалы ГИДРЫ. Это оказалось большой проблемой. Не окажись Зимний солдат героем войны Джеймсом Барнсом и лучшим другом Капитана Америки, его сразу же либо казнили, либо упекли в такую тюрьму, из которой он бы никогда не выбрался. Так что ему, можно сказать, повезло.   
Но Баки в тот момент об этом не думал. Вообще ни о чем не думал. Внешний мир был от него невероятно далеко, а Стив был рядом. Наконец-то был рядом, принадлежал ему без остатка. Весь, со своей грубоватой нежностью, отсутствием опыта в любовных отношениях, незатихающей виной и жаждой героических свершений. Такой родной, такой знакомый и в то же время открывающийся с неожиданных сторон. Баки никогда не смог бы забыть их первый раз. Это даже не было сексом в привычном понимании этого слова. Скорее исследование, изучение новых сторон друг друга: чувственных, интимных. Стив оказался требовательным партнером и совсем не стеснительным, как могло показаться. Он целовался напористо, настойчиво, ласкал откровенно. Баки задыхался, плавился, умирал и воскресал. Он любил и мог, наконец, себе в этом признаться. Любил Стива Роджерса так, как не любил никогда и никого.   
Баки закрыл глаза, вспоминая.   
  
_\------  
  
– Странный фильм, – заметил Баки, когда на экране показались титры. – Почему мы не смотрели его раньше?   
– Потому что в тридцать втором нас бы не пустили на него в кинотеатр, а позже он был запрещен, – пояснил Стив, который перед просмотром «Уродцев»* скрупулёзно прочитал про них все, что смог найти в Интернете. Баки понятия не имел, кто посоветовал Стиву ознакомиться с этим фильмом, но сам он его изначально смотреть не хотел. Баки вообще больше предпочитал то, что снимали сейчас. Его завораживали спецэффекты и яркая картинка, а черно-белого кино он насмотрелся в молодости, и как-то не испытывал к нему пиетета. А вот Стив наоборот любил старые картины, особенно про войну. Правда, вместе с Баки их не смотрел, за что тот был ему благодарен. Войны Баки хватило и в сороковых.   
А вот «Уродцев» он решился посмотреть вместе со Стивом, впечатлившись аннотацие. И не пожалел. Фильм был странным, жутким, но интересным. Баки ни разу не хотелось заснуть или выключить видеоплеер. Так что он остался доволен.   
– Едва ли в тридцатых я бы его понял, – задумчиво заметил Стив, вырубил телевизор и кинул пульт в угол дивана, на котором они расположились. Баки пожал плечами, а потом со вкусом потянулся и сложил длинные ноги Стиву на колени. Широкая теплая ладонь тут же легла ему на голень, погладила сверху вниз и нырнула под штанину, чтобы дотронутся до кожи. У Баки по спине побежали мурашки.   
– Может, и нет, но определенно задумался бы, – сказал он, с трудом вспомнив, о чем они говорили несколько секунд назад.   
– Ты хорошо помнишь то время?   
– Эпизодами. Самое яркое, что помню – это как Джекс чуть не убил меня из-за часов то ли твоего отца, то ли деда.   
– Я тоже хорошо это помню. Я тогда чуть не умер от ужаса, – кивнул Стив. – А когда понял, из-за чего тебя избили, то чуть не умер повторно.   
– Ты вел себя довольно забавно. Так суетился, – расплылся в улыбке Баки.   
– Не было в этом ничего забавного.   
– Нет, это было очень забавно. Я наконец-то отомстил тебе за все те случаи, когда избивали тебя, а мне приходилось возиться с твоими синяками.   
– Да уж, отомстил, – хмыкнул Стив и задумчиво погладил Баки по ноге от колена до щиколотки, а после взял в руку его стону и чуть размял. Баки от неожиданности не смог сдержать стона, когда горячая волна наслаждения прокатилась по позвоночнику. – Тебе нравится? – чуть удивленным голосом спросил он. Баки рассмеялся.   
– О да, Стив, мне нравится.   
– Мне продолжить?   
– Не стоит, если ты не хочешь потом справляться с последствиями.   
– Что ты имеешь в виду?   
– Стояк, Стив, – закатил глаза Баки и попытался снять свои ноги с него. Но Стив придержал его, не давая уйти, взгляд его потяжелел.   
– А если я хочу?   
У Баки в ту же секунду пересохло во рту. Успевший до этого приподняться на локтях, он снова упал на диван и криво усмехнулся.   
– Стив Роджерс не отступает?   
– Никогда, – подтвердил тот и с силой погладил большим пальцем стопу Баки. Потом еще раз и еще, превращая ласку в полноценный массаж. Баки задышал тяжелее, чувствуя, как от ног вверх по нервам будто идет ток. Раньше он и подумать не мог, что массирование стоп может так возбуждать. Но это возбуждало, и тонкие домашние штаны нисколько это не скрывали. Стив, естественно, заметил, что последствия его массажа не заставили себя ждать. Но не остановился, только перешел от правой стопы к левой, действуя с каждой секундой все увереннее и увереннее. В конце концов Баки не выдержал и снова застонал, сминая пальцами диванные подушки. Ему хотелось прикоснуться к себе, но он не был уверен, что стоит, они со Стивом до такого откровения еще не доходили. Вообще ни до чего не доходили, даже не целовались толком после Бруклина. В какой-то момент Баки подумал, что Стив решил не торопиться менять их отношения на более интимные, но, кажется, ошибся. Определенно ошибся.   
– Стив, я больше не могу, – признался Баки, ясно осознавая, что сейчас просто чокнется от этого массажа. Стив тут же остановился.   
– Что мне сделать?   
– Иди сюда.   
Баки снял ноги с чужих коленей и медленно раздвинул в стороны бедра, заставив Стива резко шумно выдохнуть. Вскочив с дивана, Стив стянул через голову домашнюю футболку и, кинув ее в соседнее кресло, осторожно опустился на Баки сверху, оказавшись с ним лицом к лицу. В полумраке комнаты, Баки видел, как лихорадочно блестели его глаза, легкий румянец на обычно бледных щеках. Протянув руку, Баки зарылся теплыми пальцами «живой» руки в его волосы и притянул к себе для поцелуя. Жаркого, мокрого, голодного, совсем не похожего на предыдущие. Сейчас Стив целовал напористо, властно, будто заявлял права, и вжимался пахом в пах, показывая, что возбужден не только Баки. Однако этого всего было так мало. Баки хотелось большего: почувствовать руки Стива на себе, снять дурацкие тряпки, исследовать каждый миллиметр чужого тела. Хотелось опуститься перед Стивом на колени и взять его член в рот. Хотя опыта у Баки в этом деле не было никакого. Было плевать. Со Стивом он был готов попробовать все, что угодно.   
– Баки, – прошептал Стив, целуя его в шею, – говори мне.   
– Что? – Баки облизал опухшие от поцелуя губы.   
– Что мне делать. Я ведь ничего не умею.   
– Сними с меня футболку.   
Стив подчинился, уронил вещицу на пол и вдруг замер. Баки сначала не понял, куда он смотрит, пока Стив не коснулся кончиками пальцев стыка плеча и протеза. Баки вдруг испугался. Он не подумал, насколько отвратительно и чужеродно это может выглядеть – железная рука, чуть ли не припаянная к телу. Сглотнув, он потянулся было к футболке, желая поскорее скрыть уродство, как Стив неожиданно наклонился и легко коснулся губами стыка между кожей и металлом. Там, где только что были его пальцы. Баки, кажется, перестал дышать. Он лежал неподвижно, пока Стив миллиметр за миллиметром целовал жуткие шрамы, касаясь их языком и губами.   
Это было больше, чем ласка. Это вообще не было лаской. Стив будто пытался забрать поцелуями всю боль, которую когда-то пришлось испытать Баки. И он забирал. Капля по капле, переворачивая в душе Баки все с ног на голову. Больше ему не пришлось подсказывать Стиву, что нужно делать, тот справлялся и сам. И Баки плавился под его руками, окончательно теряя голову, перехватывал инициативу и уже заставлял Стива сходить с ума.   
И пусть в тот вечер они так и не занялись нормальным сексом, Баки все равно не смог бы н ничего забыть, даже, наверное, после чертового обнуления, если бы ему снова пришлось его пережить. Потому что те несколько часов засели не только в памяти, но и в самом сердце, и могли бы потеряться только с его остановкой.   
  
\------_    
  
Какие глупые мысли.   
Тряхнув головой, Баки поднялся со скамьи и стремительно, буквально за несколько секунд оделся. Мокрые волосы он спрятал под кепку, не собираясь ждать, пока они высохнут. Оставаться в штабе больше не хотелось ни секунды. Воспоминания разбередили еще не зажившую рану, и все, чего Баки хотелось, это вернуться домой и уснуть. День был дурацкий, выматывающий, организм еще не оправился после яда. Сон был отличным решением. По крайней мере, теперь он был не опасен. Так что Баки быстро проверил, не забыли ли он или Стив что-то из своих вещей, подхватил сумку с костюмом и отправился в гараж к мотоциклам.   
 

  
***

  
  
  
Счастье Баки закончилось два месяца назад в один из дней, которые Старк в шутку называл «обычными супергеройскими». Простое с первого взгляда задание, парочка фанатов ГИДРЫ, несколько заложников в торговом центре. Коулсон предложил Стиву разобраться с этим делом ради Баки. Вслух он этого, конечно, не сказал, но не понял этого разве что тупой или глухой. Спасение заложников и устранение фанатиков должно было привлечь внимание прессы и общественности, увеличить популярность Капитана Америки и его команды, а значит и показать, что Зимний солдат теперь служит исключительно своей стране и несет добро. Однако с красной советской звездой на плече и позывным, намекающим на далекую холодную Россию, Баки был так далек от образчика патриота, как Плутон далек от Солнца. Но Коулсон старался ради Стива, а Стив старался ради Баки, хотя еще в сороковых поклялся, что больше не будет цирковой обезьянкой, выступающей на потеху публики.   
Баки эта идея не понравилась. Конечно, спасение заложников – это хорошо, но с такими делами должна справляться полиция, а не суперсолдаты. Для них всех это могло очень плохо кончиться.   
В этом он не ошибся.   
Сюрпризы начались сразу же, как команда Капитана Америки прибыла на место. Во-первых, выяснилось, что террористов далеко не парочка, а полдюжины. Откуда взялись остальные, и почему полиция их не сразу заметила, оставалось загадкой. Во-вторых, одна из камер наблюдений, успевшая заснять захваченный торговый центр до блокировки видеонаблюдения, показала, что террористы совсем даже не простые люди: один из них с легкостью откинул от себя охранника, да так, что тот отлетел метров на пять в сторону и больше не поднимался. Уровень сложности операции резко подскочил, ЩИТ вызвал еще агентов, но действовать следовало быстро. В итоге в торговый центр Баки и Стив пошли вдвоем. Сначала все шло хорошо, им удалось незаметно вырубить троих, не обладающих никакими сверхсилами, а еще одного, уже более мощного парня, Баки взял на себя. Это был хороший боец, обученный, он совсем не походил на тех фанатиков, которые после публикации секретных данных ГИДРЫ воспылали к этой организации непонятной любовью. Этого парня тренировала ГИДРА, Баки знал это, потому что его тренировали там же. Если бы не приказ взять террористов живыми, он бы давно перерезал парню горло. Как бы тот не был хорош, Баки был лучше. Однако приходилось себя сдерживать. В итоге пришлось потратить минут семь на утомительный бой, прежде чем гидровец свалился на пол без сознания. Связав его и сообщив ЩИТу об этом, Баки двинулся к захваченному торговому залу, куда успел убежать Стив. И, оказавшись там, он понял, что их со Стивом везение закончилось.   
Один из террористов – тот самый, что откинул от себя охранника, – стоял напротив Стива, держа в захвате молоденькую продавщицу, которая от ужаса готова была упасть в обморок. Еще один валялся на полу в бессознанке. Остальные заложники застыли, вжавшись в самый дальний угол немаленького зала.   
– Баки, уведи людей отсюда, пожалуйста, – не отрывая взгляда от террориста, попросил Стив. Он был весь напряжен, как струна, готовый в любую секунду броситься в атаку. Кажется, что даже щит, зажатый в руке, слегка вибрировал от нетерпения.   
– Дернетесь, и я сверну девчонке шею, – предупредил террорист, улыбаясь. Улыбка у него была жуткая, глаза нездорово блестели. Баки показалось, что он не в себе.   
– Чего ты хочешь? Ты же понимаешь, что не уйдешь отсюда живым, если продолжишь держать заложников? Хотя, я думаю, ты и так не уйдешь отсюда живым, потому что у нас и без тебя достаточно пленников, – холодно заметил Стив. Он нечасто угрожал кому-то смертью, и по одному этому Баки понял, что тот в ярости.   
– У меня сообщение Зимнему солдату, – неожиданно сказал террорист, несколько раз облизывая губы. Он явно был под чем-то, и его страшно колбасило.   
Баки выпрямился, чувствуя, как у него все будто замораживается внутри. Он не надеялся, что ГИДРА забыла про него, но одна только мысль о том, что все это было устроено только ради передачи какого-то сраного сообщения, заставляла ненависть клокотать внутри. Баки еле удержал себя на месте, а не кинулся на ублюдка и не свернул ему шею. Огромные испуганные глаза девчонки смотрели на него умоляюще.   
– Я слушаю.   
– Мы придем за тобой. Ты можешь прятаться за спиной Капитана Америки или за ЩИТом, но это не поможет тебе. Мы придем, и ты пожалеешь о том, что выбрал не ту сторону. Мы обещаем, – до страшного монотонным и безликим голосом произнес террорист. Или это была сама ГИДРА? Баки не успел понять. На пол упало что-то металлическое и покатилось к Стиву. Определить, что это, получилось с первого раза. Баки и сам пользовался такой штукой, когда был у ГИДРЫ. Только эта граната была больше, чем он привык, а значит в несколько раз мощнее.   
Стив тоже все понял и шагнул вперед. Баки наблюдал за этим, словно во сне. Перед глазами пронеслись картинки того, что должно было случиться: как Стив кидается на эту гранату сверху, как она взрывается, как его разрывает на части. Потому что даже суперсила не способна уберечь от всего. Это было бы так похоже на Стива. Баки начал действовать раньше, чем успел подумать. Тело на инстинктах кинулось вперед, железная рука схватила Стива за шкирку и бросила на пол, как котенка. У Стива не было времени как-то воспротивиться. Да Баки ему и не дал такой возможности. Он только крикнул всем «Ложись» и сам упал на Стива, прикрывая его.   
А потом раздался взрыв.   
Жертв было много. И девушка, и террорист погибли. Еще несколько заложников получили тяжелые травмы, один из них через три дня умер в больнице. Баки умудрился разбить голову, а вот на Стиве не было ни царапины.   
Позже он сказал, что собирался накрыть гранату щитом, не своим телом.   
Операция, призванная увеличить популярность Капитана Америки провалилась. А Стиву, кажется, впервые в жизни пришлось соврать в отчете. Он не рассказал ни о последних словах террориста, ни о том, что Баки, прежде всего, кинулся спасать его, а не заложников. Стив взял всю ответственность на себя, приказав Баки молчать таким тоном, что тот не посмел ослушаться. Как-то Стив сумел успокоить шумиху вокруг провалившейся операции по спасению заложников. Пресса поорала и отстала, Колусон заявил, что не имеет ни к Стиву, ни к Баки никаких претензий. Жизнь вернулась в привычное уже русло.   
Но все изменилось.   
Баки чувствовал это, ощущал нутром. Он улыбался, шутил, приставал к Стиву с глупостями, занимался с ним сексом, но ясно осознавал, что это конец. Так же он знал, что Стив никогда не оттолкнет его, не скажет, что ошибся, не обвинит в гибели тех людей, поэтому Баки должен был все сделать сам.   
Это оказалось так легко и так сложно. Сказать:   
– Стив, нам надо прекратить отношения.   
– Будет лучше, если мы будем просто друзьями.   
– Я облажался, и погибли люди.   
– Я не мог мыслить здраво из-за тебя.   
Стив пытался возражать. Конечно, пытался. Он был не из тех, кто сдается, но Баки знал, что принял правильное решение. Это были хорошие месяцы, они излечили Баки, вернули ему желание жить, дали цель, но они сделали его и Стива уязвимыми, а этого нельзя было допустить. Не сейчас, когда судьба Баки висела на волоске, а ГИДРА дышала им обоим в спину. Нужно было сосредоточиться на деле и на долге. А все остальное было лишним, хоть и приятным дополнением.   
Так Баки себе говорил. Говорил и не верил.   
  
_*«Уродцы» (также Уроды, англ. Freaks) — американский художественный фильм 1932 года режиссёра Тода Броунинга, драма с элементами фильма ужасов. Фильм был запрещен в прокате в некоторых странах мира почти сразу после премьеры из-за откровенности и жестокости картины. Главные герои фильма — цирковые уроды: карлики, гермафродит, сиамские близнецы, люди с серьезными физическими и умственными отклонениями._    
 

  
**2016  
  
Часть 2**  


  
  
  
_– Стивен Роджерс, клянетесь ли вы говорить правду, только правду и ничего, кроме правды?  
– Клянусь._    
  
Они до последнего не верили, что это случится. Коулсон чуть ли не клялся им, что новый ЩИТ все утрясет, для этого у них еще оставалось достаточно ресурсов. Стив злился, конечно, очень злился, но сам сделать ничего не мог, все это было за гранью его возможностей, будь он хоть трижды суперсолдатом. В этот раз его врагом оказалась не ГИДРА, не нацисты или террористы. Ему предстояло сразиться с самой Америкой.   
«Народ против Джеймса Барнса».   
Сам Баки даже не удивился, когда получил повестку. Он скорее испытал что-то наподобие облегчения. Все ведь к этому шло. Баки мог разыгрывать перед современной публикой героя, ради Стива он мог что угодно, но ему довольно быстро это чертовски надоело. Теперь он держал в руках доказательство того, что они со Стивом старались зря. Америке не нужен был такой герой, как Баки Барнс, Америка не Стив Роджерс, она так легко его не простила, и теперь собиралась судить.   
  
_– Капитан Роджерс, расскажите, пожалуйста, нам о том дне, когда вы впервые встретили человека, называемого Зимним солдатом?  
– Я не понимаю, вы спрашиваете, когда я познакомился с Баки?   
– Нет, я спрашиваю вас о другом._    
  
Каулсон пришел к ним за три недели до суда. Он был как всегда собран и немного холоден, но выражение глаз, с которым он смотрел на Стива, о многом Баки рассказало. Так люди глядели на человека, которого не хотели подвести, но все равно подвели.   
– Кто-то с самого верха хочет, чтобы суд состоялся. Изначально мы думали, что все это простая формальность. Мистер Барнс убил множество высокопоставленных лиц, когда был под контролем ГИДРЫ, и проведение суда действительно необходимо хотя бы затем, чтобы оправдать его по всем статьям. Но…   
– Но?   
– Но я почти уверен, что мистера Барнса признают виновным.   
Лицо у Стива стало страшным.   
  
_– Мистер Старк, были ли вы ознакомлены с материалами террористической организации ГИДРА, которые Наталья Романова выложила в сеть в две тысячи четырнадцатом году?  
– Да, знаете, однажды гугл мне что-то такое выдал. Было интересно почитать. И полезно. Потому что после вы целый год таскали меня по судам, обвиняя в пособничестве ГИДРЕ из-за участия в строительстве геликарриеров.   
– К счастью, вы были оправданы.   
– Не вашими молитвами._    
  
– Почему вы считаете, что Баки признают виновным? После провала «Озарения» и меня, и Наташу, и даже Старка не раз вызывали в суд, но тогда вы были уверены, что все будет в порядке.   
– Потому что я сам сделал все, чтобы так было, надавил на все возможные рычаги, которые у нас только остались. Но в этот раз все сложнее.   
  
_– Для дачи свидетельских показаний вызывается доктор Эрл Баклэнд._    
  
– Они приведут в зал суда осужденного полгода назад гидровца – доктора Баклэнда. Он был одним из тех, кто следил за состоянием Зимнего солдата последние десять лет. Ему многое пообещали, чтобы он выступил на стороне обвинения. Я даже приблизительно не представляю, что он может сказать.   
  
_– Доктор Баклэнд, расскажите, пожалуйста, присяжным, как программа «Обнуление», которую вы применяли к мистеру Барнсу, влияла на его характер?  
– Никак. Это программа влияет только на долгосрочную память, полностью ее стирая. Но не на поведение. Конечно, тут есть нюансы. Если, например, пациент не любил бананы из-за какой-то давней неприятной истории, то после обнуления он перестал ее помнить, и, скорее всего, бананы не будут вызывать у него отвращения. А вот если ему с рождения просто не нравился вкус, то едва ли пациент полюбит их после процедуры.   
– То есть мистер Барнс даже после процедуры был вменяем и мог отвечать за свои действия?   
Доктор замялся и бросил напряженный взгляд в зал.   
– Определенно._    
  
– Они не могут посадить Баки. Он герой войны, он жертва ГИДРЫ. Жертва, а не союзник!   
– Капитан Роджерс, я все это понимаю и пытаюсь сделать все, что в моих силах. Однако, к сожалению, мои возможности сейчас сильно ограничены. Пока мы даже не знаем, кто с такой силой желает видеть мистера Барнса за решеткой. Человек этот очень хорошо скрывается. И он очень влиятелен.   
– Возможно, это кто-то из ГИДРЫ, – подал голос Баки. Впервые за весь разговор.   
– У меня нет никаких доказательств этому. Но почему-то я в этом почти уверен. Пока вы рядом с Капитаном, до вас не добраться. Но если вас осудят и упекут в тюрьму…   
– … то вы меня больше не увидите.   
– Я этого не допущу, Баки! Я им тебя не отдам!   
  
_– …по факту участия в террористическом акте «Озарение» признать Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса виновным._    
  
– Они не смогут доказать, что он убил всех тех, кто перечислен в документах ГИДРЫ в качестве жертвы Зимнего солдата. Тому нет вещественных доказательств, а все свидетели давно мертвы. Однако его участие в «Озарении» неоспоримо. И одного этого хватит на пожизненный срок.   
  
_– Приговор вступает в законную силу с этой секунды._    
  
 

  
***

  
  
  
Комнатка была маленькая, два на три метра, не больше, без окон, с прикрученным к полу столом и одним-единственным стулом, на который Баки и посадили спиной к двери. Руки его сковали очень хитро: у запястий и у локтей. Лопатки из-за этого были болезненно сведены, и мышцы спины уже стало покалывать. Да еще и пуговица от рубашки впилась в живое запястье.   
Когда открылась дверь, Баки вздрогнул, но оборачиваться не стал. Едва ли его сейчас ждало что-то хорошее. И сейчас, и в будущем. А ведь он не верил, до последнего не верил, что Коулсон прав, и его действительно признают виновным. Почти повелся на уверенность Стива, что не посмеют, хотя сам – в глубине души – думал, что заслужил. Но его осудили, сковали прямо в зале суда перед ошарашенным Стивом, которого за плечо удерживал хмурый Старк.   
– Раскуйте его, – раздался сухой холодный голос Стива. Услышав его, Баки длинно, медленно выдохнул, чувствуя, как давление в груди чуть уменьшается.   
– Не имеем права, капитан.   
– Я сказал, раскуйте.   
На несколько секунд воцарилась тишина, Баки почти слышал, как она зазвенела в воздухе. Не удивительно, что охрана растерялась. Баки никогда, ни разу за всю свою жизнь не слышал у Стива такого тона. Холодного, резкого, требовательного, полного еле сдерживаемого гнева.   
В конце концов, охрана повиновалась. Раздался звон ключей, звук приближающихся шагов, а после оковы ослабли и через несколько секунд исчезли. Баки тут же повел плечами и шеей, разминая затекшую спину, и чуть не застонал от удовольствия. Дверь снова хлопнула. Видимо, их со Стивом оставили наедине. Или почти наедине. Баки не сомневался, что маленькая комнатка напичкана камерами, как утка яблоками.   
– Как ты смог добиться свидания? – спросил Баки, когда Стив обошел его и встал напротив.   
– Не знаю. Я… так, как сейчас я раньше с людьми никогда не разговаривал. Даже, по-моему, с Красным Черепом. Думаю, это повлияло.   
Баки хмыкнул, чувствуя, как от этих слов становится теплее. Ему польстило то, как Стив сражался за право увидеться с ним. Глупо, конечно, было думать о таком в этой ситуации, но Баки ничего не мог с собой поделать. Дурацкая не выветрившаяся влюбленность иногда совершено отключала ему мозги.   
– Воинственный Стивен Роджерс в своем репертуаре, – почти с нежностью произнес Баки. – Тебе меня уже не спасти.   
– Черта с два, – отрезал Стив, подходя ближе. Он взял лицо Баки в руки и заставил смотреть на себя. – Я говорил, что не отдам тебя больше никому, и я сдержу слово. Они тебя больше не получат. Пока я жив.   
– Стив, я… – договорить Стив Баки не дал, накрыв губы поцелуем. Таким, какого никогда раньше между ними не было – столько в нем было внезапного собственничества. Баки от неожиданности уцепился за Стива, будто боялся упасть, и потянулся вперед, к нему, потянулся всем телом, на инстинктах. А потом в голову словно ударила мысль о том, что на них смотрят. И если Баки сейчас едва ли что повредит, то Стиву нельзя, ни в коем случае. Связь с предателем и врагом, осужденным террористом невозможна. Не для Капитана Америки. Но Стив, кажется, понял его метания, не дал отстраниться, надавил тяжелой, теплой ладонью на затылок, вздернул на ноги, прижал к себе. И Баки расслабился. Видит бог, он так устал: бежать от чувств, отталкивать Стива, отказывать себе во всем. Куда это в итоге его привело? Разве что-то из этого помогло им, принесло счастья?   
Сейчас же у него был шанс попрощаться со Стивом так, как хотелось.   
– Интересно, хватит ли твоей злости на то, чтобы заняться сексом прямо здесь под наблюдением? – фыркнул Баки, когда Стив все же разорвал поцелуй.   
– Не уверен, – признался тот. – Не хочу, чтобы кто-то видел. Хочу оставить это только для нас.   
Баки улыбнулся кончиками губ, окинул взглядом лицо Стива в последний раз, отстранился и с усилием произнес:   
– Тебе пора, Стив.   
– Я не уйду без тебя.   
– Нет. Ты должен идти. Ты должен бороться. У тебя еще много врагов.   
– Баки…   
Раздался громкий лязг открывающегося замка, дверь распахнулась.   
– Прощайте, капитан Роджерс, – насмешливо сказал Баки, легкомысленно отдав честь, – не натворите глупостей, пока меня не будет. – А после отвернулся и, сев обратно на табурет, завел руки за спину.   
Когда его стали сковывать, Стива в комнате уже не было.   
  
 

  
***

  
  
  
Они готовили Баки к перевозке так, будто он был ядерной бомбой. Кто «они», Баки не знал. Парни, которые время от времени появлялись в ставшей уже почти родной комнате, не походили ни на полицейских, ни на тюремщиков, ни на службу безопасности, ни даже на ФБР. Если бы Баки не знал, что это невозможно, то он подумал бы на ЩИТ. Но это было что-то другое.   
И оставался только один вариант. ГИДРА.   
Значит, Коулсон не ошибся. Впрочем, Баки тоже в глубине души понимал, кто так настойчиво хотел его себе. Они знали, что силой его не взять. Не тогда, когда рядом Капитан Америка и остальные Мстители. Поэтому пошли другим путем. И неожиданно он оказался эффективнее. Баки бы поаплодировал, если б смог. Впрочем, ГИДРЫ он больше не боялся. Пока Баки не знал, как это сделает, но снова поджарить себе мозги он не позволит. Скорее вырвет себе трахею голыми руками. Нужно было только дождаться подходящего момента.   
Вот только он все не наступал. Баки не расковывали, постоянно держали на мушке и не сводили глаз. Пару раз у него мелькала мысль броситься на охранников и позволить себя застрелить, но на поясе одного из них он заметил шокер, и понял, что стоит подождать. Если они вместо того, чтобы убить, вырубят его, лучше не станет.   
Так что Баки выжидал. Что-что, а это он умел. Выжидать и наблюдать.   
Баки не знал, сколько прошло времени с момента ухода Стива, но больше трех часов точно, как дверь его камеры в очередной раз распахнулась, и внутрь вошло несколько человек. Стало понятно, что для перевозки все было готово. Стены в здании были тонкие, так что Баки услышал, что для этого им пришлось пригнать три одинаковых пуленепробиваемых грузовика. Парни, кем бы они ни были, справедливо опасались, что Баки попытаются вызволить. Эти ребята вообще очень нервничали из-за Стива. Когда он ушел, Баки несколько раз обшарили с ног до головы, ища жучки или маячки. Ничего не нашли. Но едва ли это их успокоило. Кажется, они только сегодня поняли, кем Баки приходился Стиву.   
Неосознанно Баки испытал что-то типа гордости. Но не за себя – за Стива. Раньше ему как-то в голову не приходило, что Капитана Америку не только уважают, но и боятся до усрачки.   
– Такая долгая подготовка к перевозке одного единственного заключенного. Я должен чувствовать себя польщенным? – не удержался от комментария Баки.   
– Заткнись, – раздался спокойный голос в ответ. Баки он был незнаком и явно принадлежал не тому растерявшемуся перед Стивом охраннику. Того парня и его приятелей еще час назад попросили оставить пост – Баки слышал, как проходила смена караула. – Шлюха, – в этот раз голос был не таки ровным, в нем проскользнула презрительная насмешка.   
Баки даже не дернулся и не обернулся, чтобы посмотреть, с кем говорит.   
– Надо же, а я все ждал, когда кто-нибудь признается в маленьком грязном вуайеризме. Понравилось?   
Вместо ответа собеседник подошел ближе, дернул Баки за волосы вниз, срывая удерживающую их резинку, и запрокинул ему голову. В тусклом свете комнаты Баки разглядел его лицо. Совершенно незнакомый мужчина лет тридцати пяти. Баки никогда в жизни его не видел, но по взгляду понял – этот человек работал на ГИДРУ. В конце концов, Баки достаточно проработал на нее, чтобы узнавать этот фанатичный безумный блеск глаз с первого раза.   
– Думаешь, без своей чудо-руки и Капитана Америки, держащего тебя за задницу, ты чего-то стоишь? – прошипел он Баки в лицо. Тот только ухмыльнулся.   
– У меня не было ни того, ни другого, когда я мочил таких, как ты, пачками в сорок втором. Одному из фашистов я прикладом в кашу разбил его поганую морду, а потом еще неделю выковыривал из зубов осколки его гнилого черепа.   
Гидровец отпустил Баки и шагнул назад. На лице его появилась улыбка.   
– Теперь я понимаю, почему именно ты стал Зимним солдатом, – сказал он и прежде, чем Баки ответил, бросил в сторону: – Гасите его.   
Как же все-таки Баки ненавидел ток.   
  
 

  
***

  
  
  
Он очнулся в белой комнате без окон, с одной-единственной дверью. Ни мебели, ни каких-либо выступов, помещение было идеальной кубической формы. Пол, на котором Баки лежал, был не твердым, а каким-то упругим, словно туго натянутая резина. Стены на первый взгляд были такими же. Баки оглядел себя. На нем самом уже не было одежды, в которой он был в суде, только какая-то рубашка из мягкой ткани. Кажется, его самоубийственные планы были очевидны. Однако ГИДРА не могла дать ему их осуществить. Прекрасно. Стиснув зубы, Баки приподнялся и тут же рухнул обратно под тяжестью неподвижной левой руки. Она не работала. Совсем. Лежала мертвым грузом рядом, прикрепленная, как и прежде, к его плечу. Совершенно бесполезный, мешающий придаток.   
Выругавшись, Баки уставился в кипенно-белый потолок. В груди неожиданно закололо. Закрыв глаза, Баки представил Стива. Как жаль, что последние месяцы они потратили зря. Знать бы, что у них будет так мало времени, и все могло бы быть по-другому.   
Что до остального... Баки не боялся смерти, давно был к ней готов. Единственное, чего он страшился, – снова стать машиной для убийств и навредить Стиву. Он не сомневался, что первой его целью после промывки мозгов будет именно Стив. А ведь этот идиот скорее даст себя убить, чем ударит Баки в ответ, они это проходили. Второго раза не хотелось.   
К двери кто-то подошел. Баки переключился мгновенно, как только почувствовал на себе чужой взгляд, проникающий сквозь окошечко в двери. Глаз он не открыл, ожидая пока тот, другой, обнаружит свое присутствие. Минуты шли, ничего не менялось, только чужой взгляд жег переносицу.   
Баки упрямо лежал неподвижно, дыша ровно и глубоко.   
– Зимний солдат, – наконец раздался искаженный механикой голос. Вздрогнув, Баки открыл глаза и уставился на дверь. В мутном окошке был виден чей-то силуэт и больше ничего. Сам же Баки, скорее всего, просматривался, как на ладони. – Рад видеть тебя у себя в гостях.   
– Кто ты?   
– Однажды мы с тобой встречались, но я пока не готов напомнить тебе об этом. Однако когда-нибудь я открою тебе свое лицо.   
– Ты из ГИДРЫ? – задал Баки следующий вопрос.   
– Я больше, чем ты думаешь. И довольно вопросов. Еще не время тебе знать все ответы.   
– Можешь в жопу засунуть себе свои загадки. Я в любом случае больше не буду работать на ГИДРУ или на тебя.   
На несколько секунд воцарилась тишина, а потом тот же механический голос с долей издевки произнес:   
– А с чего ты взял, что ты нужен мне для этого?   
Баки растерялся на мгновение. До этой секунды он был на сто процентов уверен, что из него снова хотят сделать живое оружие, но сказанные незнакомцем слова заставили засомневаться.   
– Однако, – продолжил тот, – готов признать, что раньше мною двигало желание вернуть свою собственность. Но с некоторых пор планы изменились.   
Баки очень бы хотелось узнать, что там были за планы насчет него, но мужчина рассказать их не успел – в здании завизжала сирена. Резко повернув голову, он посмотрел влево, показывая размытый профиль. Что-то в нем было не так, но Баки не сразу сообразил, что. Мужчина снова повернулся к нему.   
– Мне пора идти. Надеюсь, о нашем разговоре ты никому не расскажешь.   
Ответить или вообще как-то отреагировать на эту странную фразу (кому он вообще здесь мог что-либо рассказать?) Баки не успел: как только незнакомец сказал последнее слово, в полу начали появляться небольшие отверстия, и оттуда, словно змеи, стали выползать толстые оголенные перекрученные провода. Чертыхнувшись, Баки дернулся в сторону от них, но те оказались быстрее. Они оплели его, хотя он пытался сорвать их правой рукой, и приподняли над полом, словно марионетку. Пару секунд Баки еще боролся с проводами, но после, когда по ним пустили ток, он мог только кричать. Мужчина за дверью еще какое-то время смотрел на него, а потом ушел. Последней связной мыслью перед тем, как мозг взорвался от боли, было то, что у мужчины со странным профилем, кажется, просто полностью отсутствовал нос.   
  
 

  
***

  
  
  
Просыпаться было больно: голова готова была развалиться на куски при каждом неосторожном движении, а левое плечо горело огнем. Баки попытался пошевелиться, чтобы понять, свободны ли у него руки и еле подавил стон от прошившей все тело боли.   
– Баки, пожалуйста, не двигайся, – раздался совсем рядом голос Стива. Баки на секунду замер, напрягшись, а после расслабился, облегченно выдыхая. Он не помнил, что с ним случилось и почему все так болит, но если Стив рядом, то все теперь будет хорошо.   
– Где я? – хриплым сорванным голосом спросил Баки, не открывая глаз.   
– В главном штабе, в медотсеке.   
– Как давно?   
– Уже вторые сутки, – голос Стива дрогнул, выдавая, насколько сильно он все это время волновался.   
– Что со мной произошло?   
Стив не ответил, и Баки, преодолев головную боль, открыл глаза. Первые несколько секунд он ничего не видел, кроме белых пятен и размытых силуэтов, но потом картинка стала более четкой. Баки узнал медотсек, в котором бывал уже не раз. Действительно главный штаб. Значит, где-то здесь должна была бегать мисс Симмонс. Баки любил с ней иногда позаигровать назло внуку Джонса, который был слишком вежлив, чтобы набить морду другу своего покойного деда. Слабо усмехнувшись, Баки перевел взгляд на Стива, который напряженно в него вглядывался. Будто пытался – или боялся – обнаружить в Баки какой-то дефект.   
– Стив, так ты ответишь?   
Собственное имя Стива почему-то разом расслабило, из глаз исчезло настороженно ищущее выражение, линия рта перестала быть напряженной.   
– Что последнее ты помнишь?   
– Комнату, в которой меня держали после суда, тебя, потом парня из ГИДРЫ, с которым мы мило поболтали, прежде чем меня вырубили. А потом… ничего. Нет! Я помню белую комнату. Была белая комната?   
– Да, мы нашли тебя там. Ты… – Стив запнулся, – ты был опутан проводами, по которым шел ток. И ты кричал. – Лицо у него стало печальным, уголки губ опустились. – Я снова позволил сделать тебе больно.   
– Эй, все в порядке. Ты меня вытащил. – Баки протянул здоровую руку ладонью вверх, и Стив тут же сжал ее своей. – То, что было в той комнате, после суда, мне не приснилось?   
Слабо улыбнувшись, Стив поднес его руку к губам и поцеловал тыльную сторону ладони.   
– Если это и был сон, то один на двоих.   
– Хорошо. Потому что я уже настроил кучу планов на тему того, что я сделаю с тобой, когда смогу нормально двигаться.   
Стив рассмеялся облегченно, глаза его засветились мягким светом. И Баки от его взгляда будто под дых ударило. Они никогда не говорили этого друг другу, не признавались в любви. Ни разу. Это как будто бы предполагалось, но… Баки открыл рот, закрыл, облизал губы, не смог произнести ни звука. Наверное, было не время. Поэтому он просто улыбнулся в ответ.   
  
Его продержали в медотсеке две недели. За это время он успел ошалеть от скуки, довести до ручки агента Триплетта, поругаться с Тони Старком, пришедшем осмотреть его руку, и разбить какой-то ужасно важный прибор, запиликавший рядом с Баки совсем не вовремя. В итоге, Симмонс практически выставила его за дверь, хотя до этого обещала продержать у себя еще неделю. Баки был этому очень рад. Он устал от огромного количества людей, крутившихся рядом, от обследований, непонятных таблеток и чужой территории. После этого было бы приятно вернуться домой. К сожалению, туда ему путь был заказан. Из героя он в одночасье превратился в опасного террориста и беглого преступника. Естественно, Баки никто ничего не хотел рассказывать, пока он не поправится, но Скай, не любившая тайны, сообщила, что он объявлен в международный розыск и за его голову назначена приличная сумма денег. Она так же добавила, что у Стива из-за этого не должно было быть неприятностей, они позаботились о том, чтобы у него имелось алиби на момент побега Баки из того места, где его держали. Если это вообще можно было назвать побегом, учитывая бессознательное состояние Баки на тот момент. Скорее это было очередное спасение девицы в беде.   
Откровенно говоря, Баки был даже рад тому, что теперь ему приходилось скрываться. Все это время он никак не мог представить себя в мирной жизни со всеми ее атрибутами: походом в магазины, отпусками, уикендами за городом и прочей ерундой. Для него подобное осталось в прошлом, еще в сороковых. А помимо этого – ему не нужны были больше миссии для поднятия имиджа, что тоже было не плохо. А в остальных он мог участвовать и будучи в розыске. Не зря же его называли призраком. Коулсон, впрочем, запретил ему трепыхаться в ближайшие пару месяцев. И пообещал, что очистит его светлое имя, игнорируя заявления Баки, что ему на это плевать.   
– Капитану Роджерсу не плевать, – сказал тогда Коулсон, и Баки заткнулся. Мнение Стива для нового директора ЩИТа было важнее, чем мнение Баки, так что спорить было бесполезно.   
Пока же Баки считался террористом, в старой квартире он жить не мог, и его поселили на одной из баз ЩИТа, старой, но надежной, не засвеченной ни по каким документам. Там было неплохо, в принципе, тихо, просторно. Помимо Баки на базе находился только один человек – смотритель, который в первую же минуту знакомства пообещал его не беспокоить. Стив, узнавший о выписке Баки, примчался на базу в течение часа, и застал того сидящим на своей новой кровати с висящей на перевязи левой рукой, временно отключенной Старком, и в полурасстегнутой рубашке.   
– Ненавижу пуговицы, – сказал Баки, не повернув к Стиву головы. Все смотрел перед собой. – Ты ведь предлагал покупать рубашки на заклепках, а я заупрямился. И вот теперь опять не могу с ними справиться.   
Баки наконец повернулся к Стиву и протянул вперед правую руку. Она тряслась.   
– Симмонс сказала, что должно пройти через пару недель.   
Стив подошел быстро, взял его за протянутую ладонь, сжал и опустился перед Баки на корточки.   
– Почему не сказал, что выписываешься?   
– Сам узнал только утром, – пожал плечами Баки. Точнее одним плечом. Левым он пока почти не мог двигать. После того, что устроили ему в белой комнате, некоторые контакты в руке перегорели, задев плоть. Прошло две недели, а плечо все еще заживало, и на любое шевеление реагировало болезненно.   
– Ты мог позвонить мне, – без обвинения, скорее с досадой, произнес Стив. – Я бы помог тебе.   
– С рубашкой? – Баки улыбнулся, глядя в голубые глаза напротив. Яркие и чистые, словно весеннее небо.   
– И с рубашкой, – тихо ответил Стив. Какое-то время они смотрели друг на друга, не отрывая взгляда друг от друга. И каждый будто пытался найти на лице другого ответы на волнующие, грызущие изнутри вопросы.   
Кто из них подался другому навстречу, Баки едва ли смог бы сказать. Наверное, оба. Слишком долго они не были вместе, наедине, слишком долго ждали. И теперь каждая секунда промедления казалась пыткой.   
Не разрывая медленного, тягучего поцелуя, Баки потянул Стива на себя, укладывая их обоих на кровать. Стив поддался, подхватил его под бедра и подтащил к изголовью, чтобы было удобнее. Плечо на секунду пронзило болью, и Баки зашипел сквозь поцелуй.   
– Прости, – виновато прошептал Стив, отстраняясь на мгновение, чтобы после прижаться губами к шее Баки. – Хочешь немного подождать? – спросил, и голос у него был такой отчаянный, что перехватило дух.   
– Нет, – резко ответил Баки и вплел пальцы правой руки Стиву в волосы. – Только попробуй остановиться. Я хочу тебя. Я так тебя хочу.   
– Я тоже. Ты меня с ума сводишь. Как ты посмел все прекратить. Как я тебе позволил – не пойму.   
Баки замер, слушая яростный шепот. Голос у Стива был немного злым, жестким, и хватка стала сильнее. Все это время Баки в глубине души думал, что их отношения нужны только ему одному, что Стив ему поддается из-за боязни потерять единственную нить, связывающую его с прошлым. Конечно, Баки гнал от себя эти мысли, но совсем не думать об этом не мог. Но сейчас то, что говорил Стив, переворачивало что-то в его душе.   
– Стив, – неожиданно хриплым голосом позвал Баки, – посмотри на меня.   
Стив выполнил просьбу сразу, будто был готов заранее.   
– Я люблю тебя, – удивительно, но сейчас сказать это оказалось легко, хотя с момента пробуждения в больнице прошло не так много времени.   
– Я тоже тебя люблю. Я бы умер, если бы с тобой что-то случилось, – ответил Стив болезненным шепотом.   
Баки прервал его, положив на губы кончики пальцев и снова поцеловал. Между ними больше не было места для вины.   
А дальше все было проще.   
Стив был нежен, осмотрителен, даже чересчур.   
– Я не принцесса, – смеялся Баки, когда Стив бережно снимал с него перевязь. – Не развалюсь.   
Но Стив упрямо медлил и целовал так осторожно, будто Баки мог рассыпаться в любой момент. Тот выгибался под ним; ненавидел его; любил его; торопил нетерпеливыми стонами; выдыхал сладко, когда Стив касался особо чувствительных мест и брал в рот его член; злился отчаянно из-за того, что не мог ответить так, как хотелось. Чертова рука. Из-за нее они долго выбирали позу, и в конце концов легли на правый бок. Баки сам приподнял ногу, раскрываясь перед Стивом, повернул голову, ловя его губы своими губами, и сдавленно застонал, почувствовав осторожное проникновение.   
Так долго, у них не было этого так долго.   
И все-таки сейчас они были вместе. Занимались любовью, прижимаясь друг к другу как можно плотнее, дышали одним воздухом, губами касаясь губ. У Баки внутренности продирало сладкой судорогой от каждого невыносимо медленного движения. Он подавался назад, к Стиву, стремясь получить еще больше, глубже, быстрее. И тот, в конечном счете, внял безмолвным мольбам, взял Баки под коленкой горячей ладонью, раскрыл сильнее, и стал двигаться резче и интенсивнее, вырывая у Баки изо рта хриплые частые стоны.   
Так жарко, так хорошо, так правильно. Крыше сносно.   
Баки хватило только этого, чтобы кончить. Этого и глубокого, тягучего поцелуя. Стив продержался не намного дольше. В момент оргазма хватка его стала жестче, а после он расслабился, разом, будто из него вынули все кости, и уткнулся лицом Баки в шею, тяжело дыша. Его мокрые от пота волосы защекотали кожу.   
Баки не возражал, лежал, восстанавливая дыхание, и думал о том, что если это снова сон, то просыпаться он не желает.   
К счастью, это был не сон.   
 

  
**2017**  


  
  
  
Сон ускользал плавно, но неотвратимо. Перевернувшись на живот, Баки зарылся носом в подушку и попытался отключиться снова, но с каждой секундой сознание становилось все более ясным, а дрема таяла, как туман в предрассветных лучах. Рядом слегка пошевелился Стив, принимая более удобное положение, и Баки тут же распахнул глаза, окончательно выныривая в реальность.   
Часы показывали пять тридцать утра. Если Баки ночью спросонья не ошибся, то получалось, что Стив вернулся с миссии всего три часа назад, а значит дрыхнуть будет еще столько же, если не больше. Зевнув, Баки прижался к Стиву сзади, обнимая железной рукой, ткнулся губами в теплый затылок и глубоко вдохнул знакомый родной запах. В груди слегка заныло, чуть-чуть, почти не больно. Просто Баки очень соскучился за неделю разлуки и сейчас едва мог надышаться Стивом. Если бы он только мог быть рядом всегда. Но нет, Стив и Баки уже давно не работали вместе, хотя заданий от ЩИТа меньше не стало. Баки и отдельно в миссиях не участвовал месяца четыре, как минимум. И на это была причина.   
Полежав еще немного, Баки решил вставать и отстранился от Стива. Однако в ту же секунду почувствовал, как его поймали за руку.   
– Баки? Ты куда? – спросил сонным голосом Стив, приподнимая голову от подушки. Солнечный луч попал ему на лицо, и Стив сощурился, пряча прозрачно голубые глаза за ресницами.   
– Выспался, – ответил Баки, осторожно высвобождая руку. – А вот ты спи дальше.   
– Ты мог бы остаться, – заплетающимся языком произнес Стив, моментально засыпая снова. Баки усмехнулся и, не удержавшись, поцеловал его в губы. Осторожно, чтобы снова не разбудить. А потом схватил со стула свои домашние штаны и тихо вышел из спальни.   
В ванной Баки долго простоял перед зеркалом, рассматривая свое лицо, хмурое, небритое и какое-то помятое, будто не Стив, а он сам неделю шлялся черт знает где и спал по два часа в день. Включив холодную воду, Баки намочил правую ладонь и провел ею по физиономии. Лучше не стало, зато Баки заметил, как трясется его рука. Пока еще не слишком заметно, но скоро могло стать хуже. Баки не хотелось до этого доводить. Заглянув под раковину, он подцепил ногтями правой руки одну из напольных плиток и вытащил ее, открывая тайник. Там лежала небольшая аптечка с эмблемой ЩИТа на боку и с кнопками на крышке. Баки взял контейнер с лекарствами в руки, сел на закрытый унитаз и набрал четырехзначный код. Раздался тихий щелчок, и крышка аптечки открылась, явив взору несколько ампул с прозрачно желтой жидкостью и шприц-ручку. Не став медлить, Баки взял одну из ампул и вставил в специальное отверстие в шприце. Желтая жидкость с тихим шипением перелилась из ампулы в резервуар.   
Несколько секунд Баки не двигался, сжимая в ладони чуть прохладный шприц, смотрел перед собой бездумно, а потом глубоко вдохнул, медленно выдохнул и воткнул углу в шею под подбородком. На то, чтобы убрать аптечку обратно в тайник, ушло не больше минуты. Примерно столько же понадобилось лекарству, чтобы начать действовать. Баки еле успел согнуться над унитазом, когда его вырвало. Черт, подумал он, знал бы, что сегодня принимать лекарство, не жрал бы на ночь.   
Нажав на кнопку смыва, Баки снова включил воду, умылся и прополоскал рот. Подумал и взялся за зубную щетку. Через пять минут Баки выглядел уже не таким помятым. С лица ушла бледность, синяки под глазами стали не такими явными, глаза заблестели ярче. Рука перестала трястись, что позволило Баки нормально побриться. Правда, снова напала сонливость – побочный эффект приема препарата. Должно было пройти через полчаса, но Баки решил воспользоваться этим и вернуться в постель к Стиву.   
Тот за время, что Баки пробыл в ванной, даже не сменил позу, продолжая валяться на спине, едва прикрывшись простыней. На несколько секунд Баки залип на этой картине, оглаживая взглядом каждый видный участок тела, а после быстро разделся и улегся рядом. Стив даже сквозь сон ощутил его присутствие, потянулся к нему и обнял, прижав к себе. Чуть поерзав, Баки устроился поудобнее, закрыл глаза и почти сразу же уснул.   
  
Проснувшись, они занялись любовью. Медленно и неторопливо, потому что сейчас им – в кои-то веки – некуда было спешить. Они переплетались телами, двигались в едином ритме, тянулись друг к другу руками, губами, сталкивались неловко зубами, смеялись, и смех переходил в стоны. Было так жарко. Простыни под ними скатались и только мешали, но Баки не обращал внимания на неудобства, подаваясь навстречу каждому движению Стива, цеплялся руками – живой и железной – за спинку кровати, за голые плечи Стива, мокрые от пота.   
– Стив, – исступленно шептал Баки. – Стив.   
И Стив сцеловывал собственное имя с его губ. Поцелуи эти были короткие, рваные, горячие, нежные. Баки тянулся к ним, словно никак не мог насытиться, будто поцелуи эти дарили ему воздух, без которого он не смог бы прожить и нескольких минут.   
Господи, как же он жил без этого раньше? Может и не жил вовсе? Может, все его прошлое было лишь сном? Баки хотел бы, чтобы это было так. Впрочем, не важно. Сейчас уже ничто не важно. Кроме этого мгновения, кроме Стива, его дыхания, его губ, глаз, рук.   
– Стив… Стив…   
  
После, лежа рядом со Стивом, Баки спросил:   
– Как все прошло? Нашли что-то новое?   
Стив, до этого расслабленный, чуть напрягся и тяжело вздохнул:   
– Не то чтобы много. Нашли две старые базы ГИДРЫ в Германии. Там уже никого не было, судя по всему, давно, но парочку сюрпризов нам оставили, – Баки поднял взгляд на Стива и увидел, что тот хмурится. – Ничего, с чем мы бы не справились.   
– Что-то еще?   
– Не знаю, – неуверенно сказал Стив. – Наташа зачем-то спускалась в старые лаборатории, что-то искала. У меня ощущение, что меня снова водят за нос.   
– Происки Фьюри? – предположил Баки.   
– Может быть. Ты не поверишь, как мне надоело, что от меня постоянно что-то скрывают. Особенно когда это делают те, кому я доверяю.   
– Возможно, они хотят тебя защитить.   
– Меня не надо защищать, я уже большой мальчик, многое пережил и со всем смогу справится, – уязвленно ответил Стив. Баки промолчал, не желая продолжать тему. Ему тоже было, что скрывать от Стива, хотя он отчаянно этого не хотел. Видит Бог, он этого не хотел, но у него просто не было выбора.   
– Что будешь делать сегодня? – спросил Баки, отвлекая Стива от неприятных мыслей.   
– Нужно заехать в ЩИТ, написать отчет.   
– Можно с тобой? Надоело уже без толку сидеть на базе.   
– Конечно.   
  
 

  
***

  
  
  
В Главном штабе почти ничего не изменилось. Только у Симмонс стала прическа чуть по короче да синяки под глазами глубже. Увидев Баки, она слабо улыбнулась и показала глазами на свой кабинет. Баки отвернулся, не став подавать ей никакого знака. Она и так знала, что он придет.   
Вырваться к Симмонс у него получилось через полчаса, когда Стив скрылся в кабинете Коулсона: собранный, подтянутый, в форме Капитана Америки и с суровостью на красивом лице. Симмонс в это время была в кабинете с Фитцем, который при виде Баки почти сразу стал собирать со стола какие-то бумажки и заторопился уйти. С Фитцем у Баки отношения не очень сложились еще с самого начала. Баки подозревал, что Фитц был одним из тех, кто помогал ему вернуть память. Знал он так же и то, что много наговорил во время процедуры. Явно больше, чем Фитц смог принять. Баки не обижался на него. Вообще-то он был удивлен, что кроме Стива с ним хоть кто-то разговаривает.   
– Итак, – сказала Симонс, привлекая внимание Баки. – Итак…   
– На тех базах, на которых были Стив и Наташа, что-то нашли?   
– Да, – ответила Симмонс, не отрывая взгляда от колбочек на своем столе. – Кое-что Наташа смогла найти.   
– Джемма, – позвал Баки, назвав Симмонс по имени чуть ли не второй раз за все время их знакомства. – Что нашла Наташа?   
– Она нашла несколько зашифрованных листов. Код простой, старый, взломать его было несложно. Специалисты справились за пару часов.   
Симмонс обошла свой стол, открыла один из верхних ящиков и достала оттуда тонкую папку.   
– Тут все. Но, думаю, тебя заинтересуют только тот листок, что сверху.   
Баки чуть помедлил, прежде чем взять в руки папку. По лицу Симмонс, по тому, как она прятала взгляд, он понял, что новости его ждут не самые лучшие. На секунду он даже подумал, что и вовсе не хочет ничего знать. Он мог бы просто положит папку на стол и уйти, запретить ЩИТу что-либо говорить Стиву, а после прожить столько, сколько ему было отмеряно, в блаженном неведении.   
Он мог бы так поступить.   
Стив же никогда бы не поступил так же.   
Поэтому Баки открыл папку и стал читать текст с верхнего листа. На это у него ушло около трех минут, а вот на то, чтобы это переосмыслить – немного больше. Удивительно, но он ничего не почувствовал. Ни страха, ни облегчения, ни отчаяния – ничего. Только подумал, что не знать было бы все-таки лучше.   
– Значит, нейтрализатор сыворотки, – произнес он, наконец, когда тишина в кабинете начала давить на уши.   
– Судя по тому, как он действует, его ввели тебе год назад, тогда, в…   
– В белой комнате, – закончил за Симмонс Баки.   
– В белой комнате, – подтвердила она, вздохнув.   
– И сколько мне осталось?   
– Исходя из показателей, которые нам удалось получить благодаря анализам твоей крови за последние полгода, я могу составить только примерный прогноз.   
– Сколько? – резко переспросил Баки, чувствуя, как снова начинает дрожать правая рука. Сжав ладонь в кулак, он спрятал ее в карман.   
– Не больше года.   
– Я умру?   
– Не знаю.   
– Как это?   
– Дело в том, – начала объяснять Симмонс, заламывая руки и начиная ходить по кабинету, – что нейтрализатор был разработан доктором Золой тогда же, когда из тебя делали эммм Зимнего солдата, – Симмонс бросила на Баки виноватый взгляд и продолжила: – Надо сказать, доктор Зола был параноиком. Он очень боялся, что ты выйдешь из-под контроля по какой-то причине, и создал нейтрализатор специально для того, чтобы в этом случае можно было лишить тебя твоей силы. Доктор Зола не хотел тебя убивать, он хотел… – Симмонс замялась, не в силах подобрать верное слово.   
– Он хотел меня контролировать, – сухо подсказал Баки, вертя в левой руке папку. – Так что случится через год?   
– По идее твой организм просто вернется в то состояние, в котором бы находился, будь ты простым человеком. Проблема в том, что это действительно может тебя убить. Это уже тебя убивает. Из-за протеза скоро начнет деформироваться позвоночник. Возможно, ты уже заметил боли в спине. Если нет, то скоро начнет болеть. Повреждения мозга, последствия криозаморозки – все это скажется на ослабевающем организме. В лучшем случае ты просто быстро состаришься, в худшем… – Симмонс не договорила, но этого и не требовалось. Они оба знали, что его ждало в худшем случае.   
Баки все-таки положил злосчастную папку на стол и обвел взглядом помещение. Кабинет Симмонс на самом деле не был кабинетом, это скорее была лаборатория, в которой она по заданиям ЩИТа проводила различные исследования вместе с Фитцем. Она была лучшей, Баки это знал, сам успел не раз убедиться. Именно она создала лекарство, которое Баки принимал последние несколько месяцев. Лекарство, которое еще позволяло ему не рассыпаться. Баки знал, что глупо надеяться на большее, но все же спросил:   
– Ты сможешь что-нибудь сделать?   
– Если бы у меня в руках был этот нейтрализатор, я смогла бы вычислить все компоненты и понять, как он работает.   
– Если мне его ввели, значит, он где-то существует, – произнес Баки, говоря это скорее себе, чем Симмонс. Однако она ответила на его фразу:   
– Наверняка. Думаю, если мы скажем капитану Роджерсу…   
– Нет!   
Симмонс вздрогнула, услышав его тон, и инстинктивно сделала шаг назад. Глаза у нее слегка округлились. Баки, не желавший никого напугать, понизил тон:   
– Мы не можем ему рассказать. Если это сделать, он не сможет ни о чем больше думать, сосредоточится только на поиске лекарства, забыв про то, чем занимается сейчас. Этого нельзя допустить. Симмонс, ты сама знаешь, как сейчас неспокойно в мире. К нам каждый день поступает информация о новых и новых террористических актах, загадочных смертях и людях, способных одним ударом снести бетонную стену. К тому же у ГИДРЫ появился босс. Очень умный, неуловимый, хитрый, жестокий. Он не просто руководит организацией, но также набирает сторонников, подкупает, шантажирует. Именно он смог сделать так, что меня осудили. И мы до сих пор не знаем, кто он. Стив – единственный, кто может все это остановить. Он лидер Мстителей и должен им оставаться. А с поиском лекарства вполне может справиться Наташа. До сегодняшнего дня у нее вполне сносно получалось. Да и я готов подключиться в любой момент.   
– Ты даже винтовку в руках сейчас не можешь удержать, – убито напомнила Симмонс.   
Шумно выдохнув, Баки стиснул челюсти и бросил на нее колючий взгляд.   
– Зато нож пока держу крепко. Я еще способен убивать, Симмонс, не беспокойся об этом.   
– Я надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь, Баки. Просто подумай о том, что станет с капитаном Роджерсом, если ты умрешь.   
– Я не собираюсь умирать, – ответил Баки и развернулся, чтобы покинуть кабинет. – Больше нет.   
  
 

  
***

  
  
  
Баки не соврал, когда сказал, что умирать не собирается. Два года назад, когда к нему только-только вернулась память, сдохнуть хотелось. Вот просто лечь на пол, закрыть голову руками и тупо сдохнуть, потому что не было иной раз никаких сил бороться со своей памятью, своими кошмарами, ужасной виной, грызущей изнутри. Спустя год желание это поутихло, но Баки все равно был готов. Особенно во время и после суда он был готов умереть, только чтобы не попасть в руки к ГИДРЕ. Только не снова. Сейчас же за один только неполный год многое изменилось. Баки умирал. Знал это, чувствовал, и то ли из-за этого, то ли по какой-то другой причине ощущал невероятное желание жить.   
Какая же, черт побери, в этом была ирония.   
Для поиска образцов нейтрализатора Баки решил подключить только Наташу. Не то чтобы он ей доверял больше всех, однако у нее было множество неоспоримых преимуществ: она умела работать быстро, не избегала грязной работы и держала рот на замке, когда этого требовали обстоятельства.   
К тому же она перестала, наконец, бояться Зимнего солдата. Отчасти этому поспособствовали совместные тренировки, отчасти время. Но после того как из глаз Наташи ушел страх, появляющийся при виде Баки, а из движений скованность, они отлично сработались.   
Стиву Баки соврал, будто Коулсон дал ему задание по поиску информации о новых базах и организациях ГИДРЫ. Стив не удивился ни тому, какую именно миссию Баки доверили, ни тому, что самого его к ней не подключили. Совместной работы у них не было очень давно. Поэтому он только кивнул, услышав о задании.   
– Тебе не помешает сейчас немного поработать, – сказал Стив после.   
Кажется, он даже обрадовался тому, что Баки не придется сидеть на базе одному, пока сам Стив доблестно спасает мир. Баки давно не давали никаких заданий, предпочитая держать его в тени, и он не мог этого не заметить. Стив не знал: это было не из-за недоверия в отношении Баки или боязни засветить осужденного Зимнего солдата на полицейских радарах. Он и не представлял, что Баки просто не мог больше стрелять метко из-за трясущихся рук, бегать быстро из-за отдышки, как у шестидесятилетнего курильщика, подниматься на большие высоты из-за головокружения. Конечно, у Баки было лекарство, разработанное Симмонс, но оно купировало симптомы лишь на время. На очень короткое время, которого хватало лишь на то, чтобы прятать болезнь от Стива.   
Врать ему Баки не нравилось. Он понимал, что когда Стив узнает – а он узнает рано или поздно – их ждет долгий и тяжелый разговор. Однако сейчас Баки считал, будто поступает правильно, скрывая от Стива правду.   
Не исключая, что ошибается.   
За неделю Баки с Наташей проверили три наводки на возможные базы или лаборатории ГИДРЫ. Их им дала Скай, которая еще около года назад составила программу, вычисляющую возможные месторасположения баз. В самом начале программа давала частые сбои, отправляя агентов на пустые заброшенные склады или в кукурузные поля, но чем больше данных о ГИДРЕ они выясняли, тем точнее становился алгоритм. В настоящий момент каждая десятая наводка оказывалась верной, что было неплохим результатом.   
В этот раз Баки и Наташе повезло с пятого раза. По документам эта лаборатория ГИДРЫ значилась как НИИ при крупной косметологической компании. Однако программа Скай указала на нее, и агенты в течение недели проверяли организацию вдоль и поперек. Действовали осторожно, стараясь не показывать интерес, не спугнуть гидровцев, если это действительно были они, но где-то все-таки прокололись. Когда Баки и Наташа попали в НИИ, там уже было пусто. Ни людей, ни образцов, ни документов, ни компьютеров. Только столы, стулья и пустые кабинеты. И все-таки Баки посчитал это везением. Они были близко, программа работала. В следующий раз просто следовало действовать быстрее, решительнее. К черту долгие проверки, ЩИТ на верном пути.   
– Давай осмотрим тут все, – предложила Наташа, отрапортовав в Главный штаб, что они опоздали. – Только осторожнее, эти сволочи любят оставлять неприятные сюрпризы.   
Не ответив, Баки скрылся в одном из кабинетов и принялся за работу.   
Ученые унесли с собой не все. То ли торопились, то ли не умели заметать следы. Скорее всего, и то, и другое. Баки бы за такую работу уши поотрывал.   
Добытая информация дала им еще несколько данных для загрузки в программу Скай и отладки алгоритма. И в следующий раз вычисление нового места произошло еще быстрее. Однако база вновь оказалась пустой. Картина была все та же: покинутые кабинеты, отсутствие компьютеров и бумаг, не считая нескольких оброненных листков. Вот только в этот раз они подставное предприятие не проверяли, приехали сразу, решив, что разберутся на месте. Что-то во всем этом было не так. Баки чувствовал подвох. И Наташа тоже.   
– Похоже на подставу, – задумчиво сказала она, вертя найденные листы в руках. Они были зашифрованы, но шифр был все тот же: старый, легко взламывающийся, доступный, как сыр в мышеловке.   
– Они знают про программу, – вынужден был признать Баки.   
Скай пришла к тому же выводу, когда Баки и Наташа вернулись в Главный штаб. Взломав шифр и обработав новые данные, она запустила программу поиска баз ГИДРЫ. Им выдало только один адрес.   
– Это ловушка, – тут же заявила Скай. – Без сомнения.   
– И почему же ГИДРА хочет, чтобы мы вошли в это здание? – спросила Наташа, глядя на широкий экран, на котором были отображены фотографии со спутника.   
– Возможно, вас там будет ждать вооруженная армия или какая-нибудь смертоносная штуковина, которая убьет вас, как только вы зайдете внутрь.   
– Или это послание, – вдруг предположил Баки, глядя на адрес базы. Сердце его стучало гулко и быстро, горячая кровь ударила в голову. Он узнал это место. Место, где все началось. – По этому адресу когда-то находился призывной пункт. Там меня назначили в сто седьмой и отправили на войну в сорок втором.   
– И для кого это послание? Для тебя или для кэпа? – тут же среагировала Наташа, испытующе глядя на Баки. Тот пожал плечами.   
– Не знаю. Но мы должны проверить.   
– Это опасно. У нас осталось слишком мало агентов, чтобы рисковать.   
– Я умираю, Наташа, – резко ответил Баки. – Не исключено, что через пару месяцев я не смогу даже ложку в руках удержать. Я либо рискую, либо умираю.   
На несколько секунд в комнате повисла напряженная тишина. Баки слышал, как потрясенно выдохнула Скай, вцепившаяся обеими руками в свой планшет, и понял, что она не знала о его проблеме ранее. Он тут же пожалел, что выдал ей эту информацию. Скай не любила секреты, она могла все рассказать Стиву.   
– Стив не должен знать. Скай, пообещай мне, – Баки посмотрел на нее тяжело, и под его взглядом Скай поежилась.   
– Я… я не скажу, обещаю, но…   
Слушать ее Баки не стал:   
– Вот и отлично. Наташа, не лезь во все это больше. Теперь это личное, и к ЩИТу не имеет никакого отношения.   
– Я обязана сообщить Коулсону.   
– Сообщай, – Баки пожал плечами и отвернулся. – Он все равно не сможет меня остановить.   
– И что же ты собираешься делать?   
– Для начала просто посмотрю, что там.   
  
Баки не мог не признать, что ГИДРА умела выбирать себе прикрытия. ЩИТ был главным, конечно, но после его развала осталась еще целая куча мелких, о которых, как предполагал Баки, не знал даже Александр Пирс. Первые несколько лет они были разрозненны, разбросаны по всей Америке и даже по всему миру, не знали друг о друге, многие тоже распались без грамотного руководства, но потом появился Учитель. Впервые ЩИТ узнал о нем в тот год, когда Баки осудили. О нем им рассказал один из пойманных гидровцев. Трясясь от страха, он без конца твердил об Учителе, который вернулся, чтобы устроить новый порядок. Только это и ни слова больше, даже Наташа не смогла выбить из агента ничего путного. В конце концов, парень умер, как сообщил позже Фитц, от сердечного приступа. По сути – от страха. Агент ГИДРЫ умер от сильнейшего страха перед своим боссом.   
Стив после этого долго ходил мрачный, и все спрашивал: как кого-то можно напугать настолько, что останавливается сердце?   
Баки не знал, никто не знал. Но одно было ясно – ГИДРА стала еще сильнее, чем была.   
Теперь нешуточную опасность представляли даже такие мелкие организации как подконтрольный ГИДРЕ НИИ или охранное агентство типа того, за который сейчас наблюдал Баки через оптику винтовки. По документам агентство работало давно, и список его клиентов впечатлял. Политики, журналисты, важные для правительства ученые, даже Тони Старк однажды нанимал людей отсюда для одного из своих многочисленных мероприятий. Никто из них не знал, что рядом были не просто профессиональные охранники, но и первоклассные шпионы ГИДРЫ, получавшие важную информацию, можно сказать, из первых рук.   
Баки был почти восхищен. К сожалению, выразить свое почтение было некому. Здание, принадлежавшее агентству, было несомненно пустым. Провалявшись на брюхе весь день, Баки мог с уверенностью об этом сказать. Когда стемнело, он решил убедиться в этом воочию.   
К сожалению, Баки не ошибся. В агентстве его ждала та же картина, что и в НИИ, и на последней базе, с одним лишь исключением: шпионы забрали с собой все. Баки облазил все помещения вдоль и поперек, но ничего не обнаружил. Даже чертовых отпечатков пальцев или клочка бумажки. Баки чувствовал себя идиотом. Придурком, поверившим, что ГИДРА не просто водит его за нос – оставляет подсказки, дает… надежду? Господи боже – Баки рассмеялся – он столько лет прожил под контролем ГИДРЫ и все еще верил, что они могут давать надежду? Баки знать не знал, что настолько наивен. Надежда ГИДРЕ нужна только затем, чтобы отбирать ее, ломая людей, как кукол. Так она сломала Баки когда-то. Просто отобрала у него надежду на спасение. Тогда, в сорок четвертом, ему хватило одного только сообщения, что Капитан Америка мертв. Сейчас умирал он сам.   
  
 

  
***

  
  
  
– Как ты думаешь, что бы мы делали, если бы вернулись домой после войны, в сорок пятом? Если бы я не упал с поезда, а ты не замерз во льдах? – спросил Баки, лежа на полу и головой опираясь о колени Стива.   
Стив, читавший книжку, оторвался от своего занятия и задумался.   
– Думаю, если бы я не пропал, то ЩИТ не был бы создан, так что вряд ли бы мы там работали. Наверное, я пошел бы в полицию и занимался тем, что ловил преступников, а ты… не знаю, женился бы на какой-нибудь девчонке, которая нарожала бы тебе кучу детей. И жили бы вы с ней долго и счастливо.   
– Я был влюблен в тебя, какая девчонка? – фыркнул Баки.   
Стив не ответил, только посмотрел на него задумчивым, нечитаемым взглядом и вздохнул.   
– Ты не веришь, что тогда у меня все было серьезно? – догадался Баки, глядя на Стива снизу вверх. Тот подтвердил его догадку:   
– В мирное время многое воспринимается иначе. К тому же тогда нас с тобой за такое по головке бы не погладили.   
– Дурак ты, Стив.   
Баки рывком поднялся с пола и собирался уйти в спальню, но Стив поймал его за руку и дернул на себя.   
– Не уходи. Прости меня.   
– Ты даже не знаешь, за что извиняешься, – покачал головой Баки, поворачиваясь к Стиву. В этот момент он чувствовал себя чертовски уставшим и разочарованным, и даже сам вряд ли смог бы сказать, почему.   
– За то, что расстроил тебя. И за то, что я дурак.   
Усмехнувшись против воли, Баки сел рядом со Стивом, сложив ноги по-турецки, и осторожно отнял у него руку.   
– Сейчас ты тоже думаешь, что у меня… у нас все несерьезно?   
– Нет, – почти испугано ответил Стив. – Нет. Просто… тогда все случилось слишком быстро. Я не успел ничего понять, как ты был уже мертв. То есть я так думал. Я до сих пор не могу себя простить за то, что не стал искать твое тело. За то, что оставил тебя там.   
– Ты не мог знать, что я выжил. Никто бы не выжил. А у тебя были другие приоритеты, нежели поиск трупов друзей в ущельях.   
– Говард искал мое тело.   
– Говард надеялся на чудо. Ты был суперсолдатом, я нет. Стив, прекрати себя винить, – на этот раз Баки взял Стива за руку и легонько сжал ее теплой ладонью. Иногда ему становилось страшно, сколько в Стиве было вины. В них обоих ее было до края. Горькой, едкой, страшной. И чем дальше, тем больше ее становилось. Иногда Баки думал, смогут ли они вообще когда-нибудь себя простить.   
– Я не могу. Я пытаюсь, но не могу, – признался Стив. – Все время об этом думаю.   
– Послушай, – облизав губы, Баки пододвинулся ближе к нему, перекинул ногу Стиву через колени и взял в руки его лицо. – Я тебя никогда за это не винил. Ни за это, ни за что бы то ни было другое. Почти всю мою жизнь ты был рядом, хотя иногда я был тем еще засранцем. Ты вдохновлял меня на то, чтобы быть лучше, сильнее. Я никогда не был хорошим человеком, Стив. Я и сейчас не хороший человек. Во мне очень много гнева, а в голове целая тонна дерьма. И если бы не ты… я не знаю, что бы со мной стало. Ты спасаешь меня. Каждый. Гребанный. День. Ты меня спасаешь. Запомни это, и никогда в себе не сомневайся.   
– Баки, – тихо и потрясенно выдохнул Стив, касаясь его щеки кончиками пальцев. – Я люблю тебя.   
– Я знаю. Только это и держит меня наплаву. Ради тебя мне хочется жить, – прошептал Баки, упираясь лбом в лоб Стива.   
Они просидели так долго, глядя друг другу в глаза, делясь дыханием. Было тепло и неожиданно уютно. Баки мог бы провести так вечность. К сожалению, звонок мобильного прервал момент.   
– Чертов Старк, – проворчал Баки, узнав мелодию. – Надоедливый, хуже папашки.   
Однако в этот же момент у него в кармане завибрировал маячок, и Баки замер.   
– Мне надо взять трубку, – казал Стив, отстраняясь. Баки тут же слез с него и, поднявшись на ноги, отошел подальше. Рука, которой он доставал маячок из кармана, чуть дрожала. И в этот раз все дело было не в болезни.   
– Баки, мне нужно идти. Баки, ты слышишь меня? – как будто сквозь воду донесся до него голос Стива. Баки тряхнул головой и обернулся.   
– Что-то случилось?   
– Да, на один из важных правительственных объектов напали люди со сверхчеловеческой силой. ЩИТ думает, это ГИДРА.   
– Где?   
– Здесь, в Вашингтоне. Точнее не знаю. Старк обещал прислать вертолет. Тебе, к сожалению, со мной нельзя, там будет много военных, – быстро сказал Стив, срывая с себя футболку и штаны, чтобы переодеться в форму Капитана Америки.   
– Я понимаю. Иди, ты должен спасти мир. Снова.   
Стив улыбнулся нервно и ушел в комнату за формой, оставив Баки в гостиной одного.   
Тот уже не обратил на это внимания, просчитывая в уме варианты. До Нью-Джерси, где ему когда-то дали назначение, отсюда ехать по трассе нужно было двести семьдесят километров, а это более трех часов пути. Если гнать на мотоцикле на разрешенной скорости. Если же скорость увеличить, то была опасность нарваться на патруль, что в случае с Баки могло закончиться плохо.   
Баки с силой сжал вибрирующий маячок в ладони. Он и не надеялся ни на что, когда ставил датчики движения в здании бывшего охранного агентства. Это была просто мера предосторожности, привычка, привитая ЩИТом. Но сейчас датчики среагировали на кого-то. Может, это был хулиган или бомж, а, может, кто-то, кто сможет ответить Баки на его вопросы. Еще это нападение на правительственный объект. Одновременно, как по заказу. Совпадение? Баки не верил в совпадения. Как же жаль, что до Нью-Джерси так чертовски далеко. Интересно, на этой базе, где они со Стивом жили уже год, был вертолет?   
– Баки, мне нужно идти, – Стив снова появился в гостиной, одетый в свою форму и со щитом на спине. Баки шагнул к нему, не зная, что хочет сделать. Они не целовались никогда перед миссиями, не обнимались. Все это было глупо и как-то… Баки не верил в приметы, богов или удачу, но прощаться перед миссиями не любил.   
– Удачи, Стив, – пожелал Баки, останавливаясь от него в двух шагах.   
– Не волнуйся за меня.   
– Еще чего, тупица.   
– Придурок.   
Когда Стив ушел, Баки улыбался.   
  
На то, чтобы собраться, у Баки не ушло много времени, хотя начинающийся тремор руки несколько усложнил задачу. Надев на себя костюм Зимнего солдата, Баки вколол себе в шею очередную порцию лекарства и мысленно подсчитал, на сколько его хватит. По всему выходило, что часов на двенадцатью. Этого должно было быть достаточно. Впрочем, Баки все равно взял с собой одну ампулу, надеясь, что вернется раньше, чем придется ее использовать.   
Но приготовиться следовало ко всему.   
Гараж встретил Баки тишиной. Стив даже не заходил сюда, его мотоцикл стоял на месте. Значит, Старк подогнал вертолет к самой базе. Второй байк, на котором ездил уже Баки, тоже был тут, блестел черными лоснящимися боками. Подойдя ближе, Баки провел кончиками пальцев по окрашенному металлу, будто здороваясь, а после вскочил на сидение и, взревев мотором, сорвался с места.   
Как он и предполагал, на дорогу ушло чуть больше трех часов. Когда Баки приехал в Нью-Джерси, там уже совсем стемнело, на улицах зажглись фонари, магазины закрылись, а большая часть жителей попряталась по домам. Маячок в кармане Баки уже давно перестал вибрировать. Кто бы не проник в здание липового охранного агентства, он либо затаился внутри, либо ушел. В любом случае следовало проверить, чтобы такая долгая дорога не оказалась пройденной напрасно. Однако перед этим Баки попытался связаться со Стивом, чтобы узнать, как он там, но тот не ответил на звонок. Это заставило слегка нервничать, хоть Баки и понимал, что Стиву сейчас просто не до разговоров по телефону. Так что он решил сначала заняться своим делом, и лишь потом попробовать позвонить еще раз.   
Бросив мотоцикл за пару кварталов от объекта, Баки оставшееся расстояние прошел пешком, внимательно исследуя местность. Ничего подозрительного заметить не удалось: ни внизу, ни на крышах. В здание, ранее принадлежавшее ГИДРЕ, Баки решил проникнуть сверху. Еще во время первого своего посещения (хотя если считать сорок второй год, то второго) он изучил все помещения вдоль и поперек, поэтому сориентироваться на местности ему не составило труда. Сработавший датчик движения находился в спортзале, то есть в самом большом помещении здесь. Находилось оно на цокольном этаже рядом с душевыми и комнатами отдыха для персонала. Для того чтобы добраться до него с крыши, у Баки ушло две минуты и сорок секунд. Еще секунд десять понадобилось на быстрый осмотр прилегающих помещений. Везде было пусто и тихо, но расслабляться Баки не спешил. Наоборот, что-то его ужасно нервировало, какое-то нехорошее предчувствие сверлило внутренности. Баки знал – он в здании не один. Кто-то тоже был здесь. Осторожный, опасный. Он ждал.   
Баки зашел в спортзал.   
Там был человек, одетый как наемник. Он даже не таился, сидел верхом на одном из тренажеров и ждал. Лицо его было скрыто маской, напоминающей череп, проникающий сквозь высоко расположенные окна свет от фонарей освещал голые, покрытые шрамами руки убийцы.   
– Ты не кэп, – удивился он, глядя на Баки. Голос у него был знакомым.   
Брок Рамлоу.   
– Так это ловушка не для меня, – понял Баки, потянувшись к пистолетам, висящим на поясе.   
– Нет. Но так даже лучше. С тобой будет проще справиться.   
– Посмотрим.   
Баки выстрелил первым.   
Бой оказался коротким. На самом деле редко, когда Баки приходилось слишком долго драться с кем-то. Чаще всего все заканчивалось в течение пары секунд, реже счет шел на минуты. Вот и сейчас времени прошло совсем немного, как все было кончено. Только в этот раз Баки не стал победителем.   
  
 

  
***

  
  
  
Голова болела невероятно, а на глазные яблоки будто кто-то с силой давил. Сделав медленный вдох и выдох, Баки попытался отвлечься от неприятных ощущений и оценить обстановку. Секунды три понадобилось, чтобы понять, что он прикован за руки и ноги к тяжелому креслу и что кресло это стоит в закрытом, изолированном помещении. По крайней мере, никаких звуков улицы Баки не услышал. Вообще ничего не слышал, однако это не означало, будто в комнате он был один. Кто-кто, а Баки знал, как тихо иногда может вести себя человек. Так что он не стал больше ни к чему прислушиваться, а просто открыл глаза.   
Рамлоу стоял прямо напротив него и смотрел внимательно и чуть насмешливо. Маски на нем больше не было, и Баки теперь мог полюбоваться на покрытое ожоговыми шрамами лицо. Будь Баки более впечатлительным, он бы испугался.   
– Ну привет, Солдат, – хмыкнул Рамлоу, нарушая тишину. – Давно не виделись.   
– Давно. Я думал, ты мертв, – ответил Баки хриплым голосом.   
– На это и было рассчитано. Все должны были считать, что я не выжил после падения геликарриеров.   
– Но все же ты вылез из норы.   
– Скоро многое изменится. Вообще-то это происходит прямо сейчас.   
Баки понял все сразу.   
– Стив…   
Усмехнувшись, Рамлоу перестал стоять на одном месте и подошел к длинному, заваленному всяким хламом столу. Помимо различного старья и мусора, на нем стоял компьютер, тоже не самой новой модели. Баки удивленно моргнул и огляделся. Только сейчас он действительно рассмотрел помещение, в котором находился – раньше все его внимание занимал только Рамлоу.   
Кажется, это была очень старая, заброшенная военная база. Карты местности, висящие на стенах, давно пожелтели о времени, на одном из столов стоял радиоприемник шестидесятых годов и настоящая печатная машинка. В углу комнаты валялся вырванный с корнем дисковый телефон. Нахмурившись, Баки огляделся еще раз. Он был здесь раньше.   
– Я знаю это место.   
– Да, – с непонятной веселостью подтвердил Рамлоу, ища что-то на компьютере. – Одна из первых баз ЩИТа, если я не ошибаюсь, и твое первое задание в качестве Зимнего солдата. Тут работало шесть человек, ты грохнул их за четыре минуты. Хотя твоей целью тогда был только профессор Рене Шульц. Зола боялся конкуренции и приказал тебе убить его. Помнишь это?   
– Очень смутно, – признался Баки, оглядываясь уже более внимательно. – И этого не было в моем деле.   
– Не было. Зола убил Шульца из зависти и не захотел оставлять об этом след в истории. Однако недавно мы нашли его дневники. Те куски, которые не были оцифрованы. Там было и об этом месте и о многом другом.   
– Например, о нейтрализаторе?   
– В том числе. А теперь давай посмотрим кое-что, как раз подошло время. Вообще-то я должен был показать это кэпу, прежде чем его убить, но раз уж здесь ты… – Рамлоу включил что-то на компьютере и отошел, позволяя Баки увидеть весь монитор. – Сейчас это на всех экранах страны.   
– Доброго утра, граждане американцы, – раздался из динамиков хорошо поставленный мужской голос. – Меня зовут Иоганн Шмидт, и я рад снова вас приветствовать. – Черный квадрат, который до этого был вместо картинки, дрогнул, и на мониторе появилось изображение человека. В ту же секунду воспоминание, яркое, болезненное, промелькнуло у Баки перед глазами: белая комната, человек за дверью, странный профиль. Секунда узнавания перед ужасной болью.   
– Красный череп, – прошептал Баки, чувствуя, как холодеет в груди. – Не может быть.   
– Может, Солдат, – раздался у Баки над ухом шепот Рамлоу, щеку обожгло горячим дыханием. – Учитель вернулся.   
Шмидт говорил недолго и, в принципе, ничего конкретного не сказал. Его речь была скорее приветствием и обещанием чего-то… чего-то страшного.   
– И как тебе? – спросил Рамлоу, когда экран погас.   
– Теперь я понимаю, почему мы за все это время так и не вычислили Учителя. Шмидт может менять личность.   
– Он может многое. И твой любимый капитан Роджерс его больше не остановит. Хотя сейчас он пытается это сделать вместе со всей своей компашкой. И вряд ли Шмидт от этого в восторге, ведь он думал, что кэп будет сидеть в этом кресле к этому моменту.   
Рамлоу подошел ближе, наклонился над Баки, упершись руками в изголовье кресла, заглянул ему в глаза и спросил:   
– Но здесь сейчас ты. И что же мне с тобой делать?   
– Разве ты привез меня сюда не затем, чтобы убить?   
Улыбнувшись, Рамлоу почти ласково погладил Баки по голове, а после схватил его за волосы и потянул вниз, заставляя задрать подбородок.   
– А ты хотел бы умереть?   
Рядом раздался звук взводимого курка, и Баки почувствовал, как ему под подбородок упирается холодное дуло пистолета.   
– Если я прямо сейчас нажму на спусковой крючок и выпущу тебе мозги, мир станет лучше, а, Солдат?   
Сглотнув, Баки дернул руками в безнадежной попытке освободить их и защититься. Однако фиксаторы держали его крепко – не вырваться. Рамлоу смотрел, продолжая ждать ответа, и под его взглядом Баки окончательно убедился, что нет, он не хотел умирать. Он, черт побери, считал всю эту дерьмовую ситуацию несправедливой. Почему он должен умереть? Почему он должен хотеть умереть? Да, он никогда не был святым, но если и были за его душой смертельные грехи, он сполна за них расплатился.   
– Нет, я не хочу умирать.   
– И на что ты готов пойти, чтобы выжить? – с любопытством поинтересовался Рамлоу, не убирая пистолета.   
– Я не буду работать на ГИДРУ, – отрезал Баки. Однако Рамлоу не выглядел расстроенным его ответом.   
– Конечно, нет. Ты же теперь с кэпом, он бы такого тебе не простил. Так что добровольное сотрудничество отпадает. Однако стирать тебе память тоже не имеет смысла. Роджерс знает, что ты жив, и будет тебя искать. А человек, которого ищут, уже не может быть призраком, наемником без имени и лица. Вот ведь какая незадача. И ведь я знал, что этим закончится. Когда ты сказал, что помнишь «человека на мосту», я заинтересовался твоим досье. Поняв, кто ты, сразу сообразил, что мы чертовски влипли. Пирс был идиотом, раз решил использовать тебя для устранения кэпа.   
– А до этого ты не знал? – удивился Баки.   
– Что ты Джеймс Барнс, лучший друг Капитана Америки? Откуда? Мне не доложили, а сам я не искал о тебе информации. Мне было проще с тобой работать, не зная твоего имени, – Рамлоу отстранился и убрал пистолет. Лицо его стало равнодушным и почти скучающим. – Так что, Солдат, на что ты готов пойти, чтобы остаться при целой голове?   
Баки закрыл глаза и безрадостно усмехнулся. Ему нечего было предложить Рамлоу, да он и не хотел. Он ненавидел ГИДРУ и все, что было с ней связано, а так же знал, что сделка с Рамлоу может стоить ему Стива. А его Баки не мог потерять. Стив – все, что у него было. Лучшее, что у него было во всей его жизни.   
– Ты собираешься сделать это снова, да? Пожертвовать собой ради Стива Роджерса.   
– Нет. Не снова. Впервые, – сказал Баки, открывая глаза. На душе было удивительно спокойно. И уже не страшно. – Тогда в моем падении с поезда не было ничего благородного.   
– А сейчас, считаешь, твоя смерть будет благородной? – резким тоном спросил Рамлоу и нажал на какую-то кнопку на компьютере. Фиксаторы на кресле тут же раскрылись. Баки сразу отреагировал на это и рванул вперед, на Рамлоу, однако не смог сделать и шага – действие лекарства Симмонс закончилось, и тело перестало слушаться Баки. Он рухнул на колени прямо перед Рамлоу, протез, ставший невероятно тяжелым, глухо стукнулся запястьем о бетонный пол. – Посмотри на себя, ты жалок. Что же в этом благородного? А как же твой героический дружок? Разве это его не сломает?   
– Стив справится, и размажет вас всех по стенке, – хрипло произнес Баки, пытаясь подняться. Бесполезно.   
– Может, ты и прав, – вдруг согласился Рамлоу, обходя Баки кругом, и приставил к его затылку пистолет. – Без тебя ему будет лучше. Ты тянешь его назад, портишь репутацию. Вдруг кто-нибудь узнает, что Капитан Америка тайно трахает своего друга-террориста? Вот все удивятся. Имидж национального героя будет подпорчен, и никто за ним больше не пойдет.   
– Так ты этого хочешь? Чтобы я дал объявление?   
– Если тебя можно будет использовать, тебя не нужно будет убивать.   
Баки с удивлением понял, что Рамлоу не хочет его смерти, он будто предлагал ему выход, компромисс.   
– Я ценю твой предложение, Брок, – усмехнулся Баки. – Но не могу на него согласиться, – и тут же заткнулся, когда пистолет стал давить на затылок ощутимее.   
– Я понял. Итак, ты верующий, Солдат? Если да, то самое время помолиться.   
Баки зажмурился, чувствуя, как быстро и отчаянно бьется его сердце. Молиться? Что ж, Баки верил только в одного… не бога, но лучшего из людей.   
– Прости меня, Стив.   
В следующую секунду затылок обожгло сильнейшей болью, и Баки поглотила тьма.   
 

  
**Эпилог**  

  
  
Жара была такая, что хоть сдохни. На открытом пространстве кожа чуть ли не плавилась, и за считанные минуты нагревалась и краснела. В палатках же была адская духота, и в воздухе висел смог от сигаретного дыма, заполоняющего легкие и туманящего разум.   
– Харе курить, дышать нечем! – заорал Триплетт, услышав очередной щелчок зажигалки, но на него, конечно же, никто не обратил внимания.   
– Долго нам еще здесь торчать? – вопрос прозвучал в десятый раз за последние пару часов.   
– Тони должен дать отмашку.   
– Тони, скорее всего, где-нибудь на курорте попивает коктейли и клеит девчонок.   
– При нем только этого не скажи, не подавай идею.   
– Стив, почему все считают, что у тебя нет чувства юмора?   
– Никто не знает меня так, как ты.   
– Триплетт, не хочешь сходить поссать?   
– О, нет, ребята, только не сейчас…   
– Триплетт!   
– Уилсон мне должен. В следующий раз он с вами поедет, – проворчал Триплетт, вылезая из палатки на пекло.   
– Зачем ты его выгнал? – поинтересовался Стив, задрав кверху светлые брови. Баки вытащил изо рта сигарету, выдохнул в сторону и, наклонившись, коснулся губ Стива своими.   
– Тоже хочу представить, что я на курорте.   
Баки хотел отстраниться, но Стив не дал, отложил в сторону пистолет, который до этого чистил, поймал Баки за ремень джинсов и потянул на себя. В этот раз поцелуй был не таким коротким. Томным, мягким, тянущимся, с привкусом соленого пота, собравшегося над верхней губой. Баки сладко выдохнул, уронил сигарету на землю и сел на Стива сверху, чтобы удобнее было целоваться.   
– Хочу в отпуск, – сказал он, когда их губы разъединились. – Уехать бы туда, где никто нас не знает, и провести там месяц или два.   
– Мы не можем себе этого позволить, пока Шмидт жив, – виноватым голосом произнес Стив, трогая влажными губами шрамов у Баки на плече. – Но когда мы покончим с ним, все будет так, как ты захочешь.   
– Мне нравится, как это звучит, – улыбнулся Баки, и Стив снова поцеловал его в плечо. И еще раз, осторожно касаясь старых и новых шрамов. Свежим было всего три месяца, и они все еще немного болели, хоть и не так сильно, как тогда, когда Старк только поставил Баки новый протез. Взамен того, что унес с собой Рамлоу.   
Три месяца назад Баки так и не понял, почему Рамлоу не убил его. Почему вместо этого просто снял с него железную руку и ушел, оставив рядом с бессознательным Баки ампулу с нейтролизатором и короткую записку. «Передай Капитану, что будет мне должен». Возможно, он понимал, что Красному черепу не победить в битве против Капитана Америки, и таким образом перестраховывался, или, может, у Рамлоу был какой-то свой, неведомый Баки, план. В любом случае тогда, три месяца назад, он просто ушел, бросив Баки на покинутой базе ослабевшего, однорукого, но живого.   
Иногда Баки задавался вопросом, ответь он тогда по-другому, скажи он Рамлоу, что не хочет жить, как бы тот поступил?   
К счастью или к сожалению, возможности спросить об этом у самого Рамлоу не было.   
– Может, мне так и остаться в Мексике? – задумчиво спросил Баки. – Надоело почти безвылазно сидеть на базе.   
– Я там-то за тобой уследить не могу, – проворчал Стив. Он до сих пор немного злился на Баки и на ЩИТ за то, что они скрыли от него информацию о нейтролизаторе. Даже несмотря на то, что теперь жизни Баки ничего не угрожало – умница Симмонс и Фитц смогли вылечить Баки, использовав оставленный Рамлоу образец нейтролизатора. – Потерпи немного, Коулсон добьется твоего оправдания, и тебе больше не придется сидеть взаперти.   
– Не очень-то он торопится.   
Стив улыбнулся, наверняка расслышав недовольные нотки, и снова притянул Баки к себе, чтобы поцеловать в губы.   
– Все будет хорошо, Баки. Все будет хорошо.   
Секунду спустя приемник, стоящий на земле рядом с правой ногой Стива, ожил, и оттуда донесся слегка искаженный голос Тони Старка:   
– Эй, ребята, если бы вы видели, какой отсюда открывается вид на горящую базу ГИДРЫ, то непременно мне позавидовали бы. Хотя если вы сейчас там трахаетесь, выгнав Трипетта на улицу, то можете не завидовать, лучше подождите меня, буду через одиннадцать минут сорок восемь секунд. Не скучайте!


End file.
